Switched Senshi
by Celeste-poet
Summary: After the defeat of Beryl,Serenity's wish for peace erased everyone's memories-even the cats!Luna and Artemis have found their senshi-but did they find the right ones?Will Mamoru find his Princess?Will destiny change? Edited. New reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1 The Search Begins

_**After the defeat of Queen Beryl, the memories of all of the sailor scouts were erased with Princess Serenity's wish for peace. Unfortunately, this also erased the memories of Luna, Artemis, and Endymion. A new enemy is rising, and the feline councilors do not have much time left—they have to start their search for the Princess all over again. But will they find the right one?**_

**Chapter 1: The Search Begins**

"Another day, another chance to find her Highness," Luna spoke to herself. She hid herself behind bushes in the park, watching the people as they strode by. "Surely I will find her soon. It has been so long…I don't want to consult with my contact on the computer again with no news."

"You won't have to," answered a voice behind you, low enough for only her to hear. "Your contact has apparently found you."

Luna turned her head around and was surprised to see a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead, just like hers was. "Artemis? Is that really you?"

"Yep, it's me," the white cat confirmed, his eyes sparkling with delight. "It certainly has been too long, Luna. Or should I say…not long enough?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm saying this is not the first time we have met."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Well, of course we have—on the moon, during the Silver Millennium."

"I'm not talking about that," said Artemis, suddenly growing more serious. "I think we have found the Princess before, but we have appeared to have lost her."

"How can that be?"

"Come to the computer station with me and I will show you." Artemis ran off in the other direction, with a bewildered Luna following in pursuit.

They reached the arcade and headed to the basement where the Moon database was kept. "How did you know I kept base here?" asked Luna.

"I tracked the ISP from my computer with the computer I've been communicating with all these months. It turns out, Luna, that we have sent transmissions to one another—all indicating that we have been in contact for quite some time. I don't have many transmissions after the message that you found Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter."

Luna jumped on the seat and began rapidly typing into her computer with her paws. "How can that be? And why don't I remember any of this?"

"Don't worry, I don't remember any of it either," admitted Artemis. "I got my first clue when I checked the date on the computer this morning. I thought it was a date several months ago, but it hasn't. I thought, well, either I've got amnesia or I'm just crazy. But I remember my mission—finding the Princess. So I started reading through the logs. That's when I realized that we were already acquainted and had found the scouts—even the Princess. See?" He pointed out Luna's screen where she kept her logs of daily senshi activities. It was full and had many messages. Luna clicked on the latest one. It read:

**The senshi are heading to the North Pole today to fight Queen Beryl. I pray that our Princess and her guardians are powerful enough to end this war and free the Earth from evil's dark grasp.**

**Endymion himself has been captured by the enemy. I am sure, though, that with Serenity's love and the Imperial Silver Crystal, he can finally be set free, and we will have our Prince and Princess back here where they belong.**

**Artemis and I have given a lot of training to these girls. I am sure that it will pay off, and Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter will defend their Princess with all of their strength.**

**May we be safe in this battle.**

**End Transmission**

Luna's jaw dropped. "But…did they succeed?"

"Well, the world's not exactly being overrun with Beryl's army, so I'm assuming that we are safe, for now," stated Artemis, cocking his head to one side. "I just wish we had been smart enough to put the girls' names down so it would be easy to find them again. What if they remember and we do not? Won't they be looking for us?"

"Hmmm… perhaps you're right. If that were the case, they would recognize us the instant they saw us. We don't exactly have good disguises—the crescent moon is a readily identifiable symbol."

"So let's go look for them," suggested Artemis. Luna sighed, nodding. Then she perked up, as if an idea had just occurred to her. She began to rapid type on the computer again. "What's up?" asked Artemis eagerly.

Luna answered, "Just a second." She kept typing until a list of locations popped up on the screen. "Aha!"

"Are you going to fill me in?" inquired the impatient white cat, his ears perked with curiosity.

Luna smirked. "When I found the senshi, I recorded the location of where I first met them, in case their locations corresponded with other senshi we have yet to find. Look—I met one in a parking lot, saving me from a bunch of little boys. Then I met another one in a computer lab class. Next was the senshi from the temple. Then the next one was at the local junior high school. Sorry, Artemis, I don't have a fifth location—that must be because I wasn't the one who found Sailor Venus. You were, according to the computers."

"And I can't remember where I found her, or who she even was."

"Well, she should be relatively easy, actually. Did you miss the posters on the front of the arcade? They were all about Sailor V. She must have been really popular—maybe even the Princess we were looking for."

"Oh yeah…"

"Well, the junior high school and the temple should be easy locations to find. I didn't specify which parking lot or which computer lab I found the other two senshi, unfortunately," said Luna.

Artemis nodded. "I know where the temple is. It's only a few minutes away from here."

"Then let's go."

…..

A raven-haired girl swept the front of the temple, watching as Yuuchirou and her grandfather practiced her grandfather's idea of "wrestling." She shook her head, smiled at their silly antics.

"Hey Rei! Watch this!" shouted Yuuchirou as he pinned down her grandfather.

"No Rei! Watch this!" shouted Rei's grandfather, as he reversed Yuuchirou's hold on him, pinning the young man down.

Rei stopped her sweeping and replied, "Won't you two ever grow up?" She chuckled and resumed her sweeping. The next time she looked up, she saw two cats, one black and one white, standing at the entrance to the temple's grounds. Intrigued by their presence, she walked over to them and knelt in front of them. "My, aren't you two cute. Crescent moons and all…Strange, I feel like I've seen you before. Bah, what am I doing? Cats don't talk back."

"Actually, _we_ do," replied Luna. She nodded to Artemis, affirming that this was probably one of the senshi they were looking for.

Rei was stunned. "Um, you do talk?"

Artemis replied, "Yes. It would perhaps be better to go inside, perhaps, if you're afraid of people thinking you're crazy. We want to ask for your help."

"Uhh….okay…" she stammered, standing up rather quickly. She headed to go inside the temple.

Her grandfather called out, "Hey watch out there, Rei, I think you have kitty stalkers!"

"I'll be fine, Grandfather," answered the young girl as she went inside.

…

"So you're telling me I am a sailor senshi?" asked Rei.

"Yes. Everything we have told you about the Princess and her guardians is true. Now the trick is to figure out perhaps which one you are. You seem rather calm, especially since you've been approached by two talking cats with an almost unbelievable story," said Luna. "Surely, perhaps, you are Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, the guardian of love and justice! You right wrongs and triumph over evil. You use your power to help others in their time of tribulation."

"But if I was Sailor Moon before, as you said, then why don't I remember?"

"Everyone's memories were erased when Queen Beryl was defeated," answered Luna. "Even Artemis and I don't remember which senshi was which. But I know you are a senshi—you have a very understanding spirit."

"And another thing," added Artemis. "We talked about it, and decided that from our logs, the only one who could be a Princess was Sailor Moon. The rest of the senshi were her guardians."

"Wait, you're saying…I'm a Princess?" asked a stunned Rei.

Luna replied, "I know it's a lot to take in, dear, but you have to believe us. For the sake of this world and the protection it needs, you have to believe in your destiny."

"Wow…" Rei stayed silent for a moment, taking in all that the cats had told her. It seemed to make sense to her. She was always the rational one, the one who stayed mature when others wanted to play…she had always felt there was something better for her somewhere else. "When will I remember who I am?"

"It may take some time," answered Luna.

Artemis interrupted. "But are you ready to face your destiny?"

Rei thought about it. With a determined look on her face, she nodded.

_There's no turning back…_


	2. Chapter 2 At the Junior High School

**BTW: If you would like a visual to help you imagine Rei as Sailor Moon:**

http:/ i115. photobucket. com/ albums/ n308/ moonlight_duchess/ reiassailormoon. jpg

[Copy & paste & take out the spaces.]

…

**Chapter 2: At the Junior High School**

Rei sat quietly with her legs crossed, watching the flames flickering in the fireplace. She felt strange, almost as if she was being watched. Turning around, she saw Luna in the window of the room. "Are you all right, Princess?"

The raven-haired girl looked down as Luna spoke. "Don't call me Princess, yet. I want to prove myself, to prove that I can be a good leader for the senshi."

The cat nodded, smiling. "Of course. I completely understand. I just came to check on you."

Rei turned back to the fire. "I was just thinking…today has been a strange day, and yet, I don't feel any different. You say I am a Princess-someone who is regal and mature...it is a difficult thing to accept."

Luna jumped from the window and sat down by Rei's side. "It probably hasn't hit you yet. Once it does, it will feel as if you are a different person."

"It's every girl's dream to become royalty. I myself never dreamed it—I was always satisfied with being a priestess. I am a very spiritual person; I am very close to the elements and the signs of the Earth. But…even I could not predict this." Rei lowered her gaze, sighing.

"I am here for advisement. I was always at the Princess's side, and I will continue to be there should you ever need anything. It is not easy to face the dangers that may lie ahead. You have to believe in the best of people, and become the beacon of hope when everyone else has given up. You have to defend love and justice when there is it is on the brink of danger. Do not ever compromise yourself, for if you do, the world will be lost."

Rei softly chuckled. "Heh. No pressure." Her eyes looked worried.

"Don't feel overwhelmed, Rei. The others will help you, but you will have to lead them."

Rei nodded. "I will do my best, Luna."

The feline smiled. "That's all we can ask for. Now I have something for you—something that will aid you in your fight against evil and will prove you are a senshi, if you still doubt my story." Luna then did a somersault, and from out of thin air, a locket with a crescent moon on it appeared and fell into Rei's hand. It sparkled even in the dim light of the room.

"Wow, what is this?" Rei asked.

Luna replied, "This is a brooch that will transform you into Sailor Moon. Hold it up and shout 'Moon Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

"Okay." With a determined look on her face, Rei held up her new brooch. "Moon Cosmic Power! Make-up!" Her transformation began—ribbons of white wrapped around her hands, forming her gloves. Then ribbons of red enclosed her legs, producing heeled boots. A tiara appeared on her head, and with a twirl, Rei fell into a pose, the moonlight shining in her eyes.

"Ah, there you are, Sailor Moon." Luna looked quite pleased.

Rei/Sailor Moon looked in the mirror above the fireplace and gasped. "I look so different…" She examined herself in her new fuku. "This outfit…I really am a senshi…"

"Yes you are, for only the transformations are meant for senshi. In time, you will learn to use different powers to defend yourself and others from evil forces on Earth."

There was a knock on the door. "Rei?"

"Oh, no, it's Yuuchirou. What am I going to do?" Rei/Sailor Moon looked down at her outfit.

"Detransform. Take the brooch and say, Moon Restoration."

"Moon Restoration," Rei repeated. Her fuku disappeared and was replaced by her normal clothes.

"Rei? Are you in there?" Yuuchirou kept knocking.

Rei walked over and opened the door. "Don't you know not to disturb me when I am in here?"

"Sorry, uh, Rei. I just wanted to say good night. Is that cat still following you around?" he asked, peering over her shoulder.

"It probably is. Don't worry, she's harmless. It'll be good to keep the mice away." From behind her, Rei could have sworn she heard Luna blanch.

"All right. See ya tomorrow, Rei." Yuuchirou walked down the hall back to his room.

Rei shut the door and leaned back against it, sighing. "This isn't going to be easy, keeping this a secret."

NEXT DAY

"So what's the plan of action today, Luna?" Rei asked, keeping her voice low so no one would hear her talking to the cats.

"Artemis and I are planning to go to the junior high school and see if we can spot one of the senshi today," replied the dark cat.

Artemis added, "Are you sure there's no way you could come, Rei? After all, since you are a senshi, you would be more likely to locate your teammates' energies."

Rei shook her head. "No, Grandfather would kill me for skipping class. Then the least of your worries would be the evil powers that be."

"Just checking."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Luna nudged Artemis.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." He did a somersault in the air, producing a pink wristwatch.

Rei bent down and picked it up. "What is this?" She examined it—it was studded with what looked like real diamonds. In the center was a crescent moon.

"It's a communicator. If Luna or I should hear about trouble or we need to get in touch with you, you should hear a beep from this. You may contact us as well."

"Okay, then." She put on the watch, admiring it.

"Well, we're off," said Luna. "We'll let you know if we find anyone."

"It's a good thing we're not in human form," remarked Artemis as he and Luna sat outside the school. "We wouldn't blend in very well because of our appearances."

"Yes, being a cat is so much more helpful," agreed Luna. "Although humans expect us to do cat things like eat mice and play with yarn. Who has time for that? And mice are disgusting little rodents."

Artemis smirked. Looking back up at the school, he saw the students leaving the classrooms and going outside. "Hmm…must be lunchtime. Perfect for investigating…and, if we play this cat ploy off well enough, we might get free food."

Luna rolled her eyes, but she had to admit her partner was right. Food sounded pretty good at the moment. "All right then, you take that side," she said, pointing her paw to the left, "and I'll take the right side."

"Okay. See you in a while. If you spot her, meet me here before the end of lunch."

The pair split up, going to their assigned positions. Luna couldn't help but salivate at the smell of so much food. She smelled an especially tasty dish, and followed her nose to a brunette girl with a ponytail, sitting by herself under a tree. She walked up to the girl cautiously, regarding her carefully and smelling her lunch. "Hey there," the girl said. "You're a pretty kitty. Would you like a bite?"

"Meow," Luna replied, licking her lips.

"All right then, here you go girl." The brunette handed Luna a generous portion of her own lunch. "Oh wow, you have a crescent on your forehead. How cute." The girl smiled at the cat as she chowed down. Luna studied the girl as she ate. _Well, she's certainly very nice…has a soft spot for cats…generous…but I need a more definitive sign…_

At that precise moment, a male student walked up and kicked the food from under Luna's nose. _How rude, _she thought.

"Hey there, that's not right," the brunette said. "Leave the poor cat alone. Can't you see she's hungry?"

"What are you going to do about it, Makoto?" the boy sneered, tossing back his long black hair. "Fight me? Isn't that why you got kicked out of your old school?"

"Shut up!" the girl called Makoto shouted. "Now leave before I prove what a good fighter I am." She raised her fist in anger.

The boy just snickered at her. He even went over and tried to kick the food again, but instead, hit Luna. She meowed in pain, tempted to scratch the boy from head to toe.

"All right, that's it," Makoto said. "You asked for it." She came at the boy with a wild right punch, hitting him square in the nose. Then she kicked him with her left foot, knocking him a few feet away.

The boy cursed, then ran off. Makoto unclenched her fists and went over to Luna. "Are you all right?"

_She has to be one of them. Such a powerful fighting spirit…she must be…Sailor Mars!_ Luna was excited. She opened her mouth to speak, but then noticed that Makoto's antics had drawn quite a crowd. They had clapped when they saw the bully run, but quieted down when an official-looking woman walked outside. The lady turned her blonde head around, spotted Makoto, and headed over to her. "Kino Makoto!"

"Oh no," Makoto muttered.

The woman stopped in front of the brunette, looking rather angry. "Didn't I tell you that we would accept you at this school so long as you behaved? And what do you do? Kick and punch a poor boy!"

"Poor boy nothing," replied a sassy blonde with pigtails and what looked like (in Luna's opinion) meatballs on her head. "That guy kicked that cat! How's a cat supposed to defend itself?"

"Usagi, you stay out of this," the lady said.

"But it's true!" Usagi insisted.

"Is it?"

"It is, Li-sensei," confirmed Makoto.

The lady huffed. "Fine then. But one more toe out of line, and you're out of here, Makoto!" And with that, "Li-sensei" stormed off into the school.

The crowd thinned and walked away, but Usagi stayed behind. "Hi, Makoto. I'm Usagi."

"Hey there. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem. I have a favor to ask, though."

"Sure, what's that?" Makoto inquired as the two of them knelt on the ground.

"That food! It smells delicious! May I have some?"

Makoto laughed. "Absolutely. I made it myself."

"Did you really? I can't cook to save my life—maybe you can show me?" Usagi's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Sure. We can go to my place after school. I can teach you a few tricks I've learned. I want to become a chef one day."

"Oh wow," the blonde said admiringly.

_I think I've got two birds with one stone…Usagi stood up for what was right…she's blonde like the Sailor V posted on the front of the arcade…her hair is certainly strange…but she might be the one! _Luna was excited. _All I have to do is follow these two home…_She meowed her thanks to Makoto, then ran off to tell Artemis the good news.

"Huh, did you notice that cat has a crescent on her forehead?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," answered her new friend.

"I feel like I have seen her before…." Usagi turned her head to the side, wistfully looking where the cat had dashed off to.


	3. Chapter 3 Sailor Venus & Sailor Mars

**Author's Notes:**

**For those who want to visualize our fearless senshi:**

**Usagi as Sailor Venus:**

http:/ i115. photobucket. com /albums /n308 /moonlight_duchess /usagiasvenus. jpg

**Makoto as Sailor Mars:**

http:/ i115. photobucket. com/ albums/ n308/ moonlight_duchess /litaassailormars. jpg

[Copy and paste, and take out the spaces]

…..

**Chapter 3: Sailor Venus & Sailor Mars**

"That's not fair," Artemis complained to Luna. "You get to see all the action and find two scouts. I'm the one who was in the wrong place at the right time. I was wondering what all the excitement was about…"

The lunch bell had rung, and the two cats were sitting outside the school. Luna smiled in satisfaction. She was the one who had kept track of where she found the sailor senshi in the beginning, and already—in two days—she had found three senshi! She was rather pleased with herself, but with a disappointed Artemis by her side, she tried to act modest. Maybe next time she would let him "find" the next senshi. "Yes, well, we still have two more to go. I've contacted Rei and she's going to meet with us to follow Usagi and Makoto and confront them."

"Luna!" A voice came over the communicator.

"What is it, Rei?" asked Luna.

"A monster appeared at our school! What do I do?" She sounded a little panicked.

"Calm down. First, transform into Sailor Moon in a safe place. Then go out to face the monster. Your weapon will be your tiara. Throw it and yell, Moon Tiara Magic! That should do the trick," the feline instructed.

"Okay. I'll contact you again if I need more help." A buzz came over the line, and there was silence.

"Do you think we should go to the school and help Rei?" asked Artemis.

Luna shook her head. "I am positive she can handle it. One little monster is certainly nothing after defeating Queen Beryl. Besides, we need to follow these two girls and tell them their true destiny. Nothing is more important than that."

"I guess you're right." The two cats sat in silence, waiting for Rei/Sailor Moon to call back. A few long minutes later, a beep sounded again on the communicator.

"Luna! Guess what! You would never believe it!" Rei/Sailor Moon shouted.

Luna answered, "You defeated the monster?"

"Yeah, it was trying to drain people's energies. But that's not the best part! I was in trouble and this guy, the Moonlight Knight, came to my rescue! He distracted the monster and threw a white rose at it while I got my strength back and threw my tiara! He was sooo handsome…" Rei's voice sounded dreamy.

"Try to focus, Rei. Is he an enemy?"

"How can he be an enemy? He helped me, didn't he? I am sure he's on our side."

"Okay. Don't forget to meet us here at the school when you finish class," Luna reminded her. "And good job, Sailor Moon."

"Thanks! I'll see you and Artemis soon!" Rei responded.

"Wow," remarked Artemis. "She really did it, didn't she? Not bad for her first time back, but who is this Moonlight Knight?"

"Not a clue," admitted Luna. "I remember there was something in the logs about a Tuxedo Mask, but this is totally different."

"Who was Tuxedo Mask?"

"He was the one who came to Sailor Moon's aid before any of the other senshi. She ended up falling in love with him, but never knew his identity nor his intentions. Turned out that he was Prince Endymion, but then he was captured by Queen Beryl."

"But who is he? I mean, do we know his civilian identity?"

Luna shook her head. "I'm afraid I didn't log that either. I only logged so much—I wasn't counting on a case of amnesia to hit after the last battle."

"Does Rei remember him?"

"She hasn't mentioned him, so I'm going to assume she hasn't yet."

The two cats fell silent again until the bell rang fifteen minutes later, just as Rei ran up to meet the cats. "Made it!" She bent over, breathing heavily. "I knew I should have joined the track team…"

"The girls we're looking for are called Usagi and Makoto. Sound familiar?" Luna asked.

Rei stood up. "They do, actually. Almost like…like an old friend or something."

Luna shared a knowing look with Artemis. "They're going to walk home together. I thought we would follow them and talk to them."

"Which ones are they?" Rei asked, shielding her eyes from the sun and scanning the crowd.

"Makoto is a very tall and muscular brunette, and Usagi….is a slender blonde girl who has a very unique hairstyle…"

Rei giggled. "Oh, you mean the girl over there with the weird pigtails? They look like meatballs!"

Luna almost reprimanded her Princess for saying such a thing, until she realized she had thought the same thing herself earlier that day. Instead, she said, "Do you see them then? Artemis and I aren't exactly as tall as you."

"Oh yeah, follow me," Rei said, following the two girls.

"I like her. She takes charge," Artemis stated proudly.

Luna replied, "Well, she's supposed to. She _is_ the Princess, after all."

The trio followed Usagi and Makoto from a distance until they could get them alone from other people. Unaware they were being following, the blonde and the brunette kept up a cherry conversation, laughing and carrying on as if they had been friends forever. When they reached an apartment complex a few blocks away, Makoto stopped. "This is it," she announced. "This is where I live."

"Wow, that's cool. Are your parents going to mind me coming over?" Usagi asked.

"Actually, my parents are deceased."

Usagi gasped. "Oh I am so sorry!"

Makoto looked down. "Nah, it's cool. It's been a while since they did…" Her voice trailed off. Regaining her composure, she looked up at the building. "Anyways, they left a little inheritance and so I live here."

"That was nice of them," Usagi said.

"Anyways, let's go inside. Do you like plants?"

"I like roses," answered the blonde.

"Me too. I like all kinds of flora really…" And the two started to go into the building.

"Hurry, let's catch up with them!" Luna ordered.

Rei ran out and beat the cats to the girls. "Hey there!" she yelled, trying to get their attention.

Usagi and Makoto turned around. "Hi, can we help you?" Makoto asked pleasantly.

Rei stopped in front of them, panting. Come to think of it, Luna hadn't told her exactly how she was going to break the news to these two. Hi there, I'm your Princess and you two are Sailor Senshi. Oh yeah, like that was believable. While she was trying to come up with a reason for being there, a roar echoed through the street. Usagi squealed, "What was that?"

"No idea," answered Makoto. "Do you?" she asked Rei.

At that moment, a monster came down the street, pounding the pavement as it ran. It had red spiked hair, was covered in grainy green skin and had large, yellow lizard eyes. Its appearance also includes leaves and spikes covering every part of its body, except for its face. "What the heck is that?" Usagi asked, sounding scared.

"Looks like another monster," said Luna gravely.

"Wait, it's the cat again. You talk?" Makoto asked. As she spoke, the monster went over to a passerby on the street, picked him up high, and opened its mouth. A white fog exited the man's body, entering the monster's. When he was drained of his energy, the man was thrown down on the ground.

"Look, there's not much time to explain right now," Rei said quickly, "but you have to help me."

"How?" asked Usagi.

Luna and Artemis did somersaults in the air, producing a red pin and a orange pin. "Take these," ordered Luna. "Usagi, yell out Venus Star Power. Makoto, yell out Mars Star Power."

Usagi looked confused. "How do you know our names?"

"Just do it please!" begged Luna.

"Okay then." Makoto held up her pin. "Mars Star Power! Make-up!"

"Venus Star Power! Make-up!" called Usagi.

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make-up!" Rei declared.

The trio transformed into their sailor fukus, flames enveloping Makoto, stars covering Usagi, and ribbons wrapping around Rei. Together, they stood, looking at each others' appearances, until Artemis caught their attention. "Get the monster! Venus, call out Venus Crescent Beam! Mars, call for Mars Fire Blast. And Sailor Moon…you know what to do."

"Right," Sailor Moon nodded.

Usagi/Sailor Venus shouted, "Venus Crescent Beam!" A sharp beam of white light hit the monster, knocking it off its feet.

"Great! Mars, you next," encouraged Luna.

"Mars Fire Blast!" She formed a triangle with her fingers against her forehead, and a column of flame spiraled from her hands, hitting the monster. It yelled in pain.

"All right! Good job, everyone! Sailor Moon, finish it off!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon's tiara flew straight and true, cutting the monster clean in half. It crumbled into ashes, but from the ashes a card appeared.

"What's that?" Artemis wondered. He wandered over to investigate. Before he could reach it, though, it disappeared in smoke. "Wow, that's weird…"

Usagi/Sailor Venus looked at Luna. "Now can you explain why you talk? Please tell me this is just a dream. I knew all that studying at school would put me to sleep…"

"No, this isn't a dream, Usagi. This is very serious. Can we go inside? There I will explain everything," Luna said.

…

"No way," gasped Usagi. "Rei is a princess? And we're her guardians?"

"Wow, a real-life princess. In my living room. Wow." Makoto was in shock.

Artemis looked at Usagi and Makoto. "Do you think you are up to the challenge? Will you face your destiny and defend this planet from the evils of the universe?"

"Just the three of us? Don't you think that's a little much? I mean, we're only in junior high!" Usagi exclaimed.

"But look at what the three of you accomplished today," pointed out Artemis. "Did you ever think that you would defeat a monster like that?"

Usagi and Makoto shook their heads. "So see, you can do a lot if you stick together. There are more senshi yet to find," added Luna.

"Really? Who?" asked Makoto.

"Why, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter of course."

Rei spoke up. "And you said you know one of them you met before in the computer lab…"

"I can't believe this," said Usagi. "Why don't any of us remember meeting each other before? Why don't we remember being senshi?"

"I'm not sure why," admitted Luna. "But I suppose Serenity—I mean, Rei—cast a power so powerful that it completely erased our memories from the past several months. At least we have some sort of record of our past experiences, but there are, of course, gaping holes in the timeline."

"Didn't you mention there was a Prince that the Moon Princess fell in love with?" asked Makoto.

"Ah yes, I love a love story," gushed Usagi, her eyes glassy with romance.

Luna nodded. "Yes, there was. And as I explained, when the Silver Millennium fell and he died, she impaled herself with a sword. Her mother, in anguish, sent her and all of the senshi to the future."

Makoto inquired, "But what happened to the Prince?"

"He was reincarnated, and called himself Tuxedo Mask."

"Tuxedo Mask…" Usagi muttered. Her eyes glazed over, as if she had heard that name before. A warm feeling spread throughout her at the very mention of it. And for some strange reason, a red rose came to mind.

Luna continued. "I'm not sure who he is in human form, though. His memories have apparently been erased as well."

"What if it's the Moonlight Knight?" Rei suggested.

"I'm not sure why he would change his name," answered Luna, "but it's a possibility."

"I hope it is. My knight in shining armor!" She let out an exaggerated sigh. The other two girls rolled their eyes and exchanged glances.

….

_The Princess looked different…is that really the same Sailor Moon? I know I am to protect her at all costs…but something is different…_

_Perhaps once I am in my body, then the memories will be restored, as well as my true strength…_

_For I am the Moonlight Knight._


	4. Chapter 4 Sailor Jupiter Joins

**Chapter 4: Sailor Jupiter Joins**

Artemis approached Usagi later that afternoon, while she and Makoto were waiting for the cookies to finish baking. "Venus?"

Usagi blanched. "Please, just call me Usagi."

Artemis nodded, smiling. "It is good to be reunited with you."

"Thanks. Wait, were you my cat? That would totally explain why I have cat bowls and cat food, but no cat."

Artemis replied, "Yes, that would be why. I took up residence with you when I discovered you were Sailor V. You were the first of the senshi to awaken."

"Wow, and all this time I had secretly hoped I was like Sailor V!" Usagi squealed. She put a V for Victory sign in the air. "Yay!"

"I'm glad you see this with enthusiasm, but you have to be serious at times too. You are the leader of the senshi, second in command to the Princess herself."

"Wow. Me, a leader? Artemis, you don't know me very well," Usagi laughed gaily.

"On the contrary, I do. You have a lively spirit and from what I heard from Luna, you stand up for what is right. That is what a senshi does—stand up for love and justice!"

Usagi grinned. "I'm glad you think so much of me, Artemis."

"Cookies are ready!" Makoto called from the kitchen. "Ooh, for your first batch, Usagi, not bad—not bad at all…"

"Mmm! Cookies!" Usagi jumped up from the couch, proceeding to trip over the coffee table and fall flat on her face. "Oww…" She began crying. "Not fair!"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Come on, you klutz. Don't be a crybaby too."

Usagi sat up. "I'm not a crybaby…I just…get upset….cookies!" With renewed enthusiasm, Usagi jumped up again, this time successfully. She headed to the kitchen, with Artemis on her heels.

_I remember Venus being a ditz, but not this much…ah well, it's just a phase,_ Artemis thought.

…..

Usagi ran as fast as she could, fear gripping her very heart. She had to get away from the one thing that held her back at least every other afternoon—her worst nightmare in the daytime—detention! She made it to the Hirawa Shrine, panting heavily. Rei, Makoto, Artemis, and Luna were already there, waiting for her to arrive. Rei lifted one eyebrow and asked, "Why so late, Usagi-chan?"

"I had detention for being late in the morning." Usagi sighed and then plopped herself down on the front steps.

Artemis shook his head. "How could you be late? I woke you up myself, early enough for class."

"I ran into Mamoru-baka again. He gets on my nerves! I've tried being nice to him, but I keep running into him—literally!" Usagi rolled her eyes. "For a high school student, he can sure be immature sometimes."

"I think you like him," teased Rei.

"I most certainly do not!"

"You're in denial," replied Rei. "And I'm not talking about the river in Egypt."

"Rei-chan! You're so mean!" Usagi stuck her tongue out at her.

Luna cleared her throat. "Girls, seriously…Artemis and I wanted to meet with you three so we can all go together to find the next sailor scout. You said it yourself, Usagi—how could three senshi handle saving the world by themselves? You need all the help you can get."

"Even from the Moonlight Knight?" gushed Rei, stars forming in her eyes.

Luna said, "Only if he is our ally for sure. I've already spoken to you about him. We need to know that he's not the enemy. If only he would stick around after a battle, we could talk to him."

"So where are we going again?" asked Usagi. "Some computer lab?"

Luna nodded. "Artemis and I have narrowed it down to the one next to your school. I'm not sure how we will tell that it's her, so that's why you are coming along."

"Well, let's go already," Usagi said impatiently.

Artemis walked over to her. "Well, I'm glad you're taking charge."

Usagi gave him a look, with her eyes half-open. "Actually, Artemis, I'm really hungry and want to go home to eat."

Artemis hung his head. "So much for leadership…" he muttered.

The three girls and the cats made it into town, walking towards the computer lab that Luna wanted to visit. Usagi sighed as they walked past the arcade. "Can't we stop in there for a milkshake? Motoki makes the best milkshakes…"

"Stop whining and grow up. You can get your milkshake later," snapped Rei.

"Rei! You don't have to be so mean!"

"And you don't have to be so childish," the raven-haired girl retorted with a hint of superiority.

"Just because you're a Princess…" Usagi muttered. She crossed her arms and sulked as they continued to walk by the arcade. "Ah well, at least I have a video game made after me," she said smugly, looking at the poster on the front window.

At that moment, the glass from the arcade suddenly broke, and a wild scream was heard from inside the arcade. "What was that?" asked Makoto.

"Sounds like another monster," replied Rei. "Time to transform!"

"Not in the middle of the street," hissed Luna. "Find somewhere else!"

Meanwhile, a blonde girl inside the arcade was protecting Motoki himself. "Back off, you creep!" she yelled to the monster. "He's not yours!"

"Um, Minako, you protecting me like this—it's sort of embarrassing me," said Motoki sheepishly.

The girl named Minako looked at him. "But I have this—need—to protect you. Just let me do my job."

"Your job?"

The monster was oblivious to all this chatter. It was a large, red fiend, with three black eyes and four arms that were waving madly in the air. It hungered for energy, and lunged for a helpless black-haired girl, sucking all of her energy and dropping her to the floor. It went after Minako next, stomping his way over to her small figure.

"Stop right there!" a voice called out. Distracted by the sound of a newcomer, the monster turned around. "I am Sailor Moon, defender of this planet! And for the sake of all that is right in the world, I will defeat you!" Rei/Sailor Moon pointed a finger at her opponent.

Behind her, Venus appeared. "And with her , I am Sailor V! I defend love and I defend justice. In the name of the Moon—I mean—Venus, I will punish you!"

"Why did you say the Moon?" hissed Sailor Moon/Rei.

"Don't know. Habit?" whispered Sailor Venus. "It seemed right."

"And I am Sailor Mars! I am the senshi of fire, and I will blast you into smithereens!" Sailor Mars did a little pose, holding her arms out with fists curled up.

The monster seemed vaguely interested in the senshi for a moment, then turned its back on them and continued its hunt for Minako. She stood her ground, ready to jump up and kick the monster in the face. "Run, Motoki!" she ordered.

"But…"

"Just run!"

Motoki shook his head, but took off anyway, leaving Minako by herself with the senshi and the monster.

Luna and Artemis observed the scene from behind the scouts. "That girl…" Artemis remarked to Luna. "She seems very familiar. She looks like Sailor V a bit herself, but we already have Venus. She must be a sailor senshi, though."

"Hm, but which one?" Luna wondered.

"Well, she's tough. She's not afraid. And she certainly knows how to fight," Artemis said as Minako successfully kicked the monster in the face, knocking it backwards.

"Of course!" Luna exclaimed. She ran over to Minako. "Look, I'm sure this won't make any sense to you right now, but you have to take this!" The cat did a somersault, producing a green henshin pin. "Take this, and shout Jupiter Star Power!"

Minako, without question and without hesitation, took up the pin and shouted, "Jupiter Star Power!" With a circle of lightning and electricity, she was transformed into a green senshi outfit.

"It's Sailor Jupiter!" exclaimed Makoto/Sailor Mars. "We found another one!"

The new Sailor senshi, still in shock from the transformation, looked down at the feline. "How do I attack?" she asked Luna.

"Say, Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

"Right! Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" repeated Sailor Jupiter.

The monster had no more gotten to its feet before it was blasted by the thunder attack. "Argh!" it screamed as it was electrocuted.

"All right! Moon, finish her off!"

Sailor Moon smirked. She took off her tiara, circled around, and threw it, shouting, "Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara glowed and sliced the monster clean in half, causing it to crumble into ashed, and another card to appear within the ashes. Artemis dashed over to look at it. "That's strange," he remarked.

"What's that?" asked Sailor Mars.

"It has the symbol of the Negaverse on it," he replied.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus gasped. "You mean…?" they exclaimed.

Luna remarked, "Looks like someone from there is still alive."

Sailor Jupiter looked at them all with a confused look on her face. "What's a Negaverse?"

The girls all looked at each other. "You explain," said Sailor Venus to Sailor Moon. "You are the Princess, anyways."

Rei/Sailor Moon scowled at her.

….

"So let me get this straight," said Minako. "I'm a powerful senshi of the planet Jupiter, sworn to defend and protect this Earth and my dearest Princess—who is this girl, Rei. We defeated the Queen who destroyed our magical kingdom on the Moon, and have completely forgotten all of this?"

"Yeah, that'd be about right," replied Usagi, sipping on her milkshake. After the monster was destroyed, the senshi had detransformed, and Motoki came back to the arcade. He was upset about all of the glass that was everywhere, but was generous enough to give Usagi her usual milkshake while he started to clean up the mess. The four girls were currently sitting at a booth, updating Minako on her past history.

"It's weird, but I feel like I should believe you," stated Minako. "I don't know about being a hero and all that, but I do know what's right and what's wrong. I'm with you all the way on that part!"

"Great!" exclaimed Rei. "There's just one more senshi to go—and we were on our way to go find her."

"And you found me instead," giggled Minako. "That's okay, though, right?"

"Hey!" Motoki called out. "I love you Usagi, but you gotta get the cats out of here." He pointed at Luna and Artemis, who were sitting on the top of the booth chair above her.

"Okay, Motoki," she replied. "We have to go anyways. Thanks for the milkshake."

"You wouldn't want to help clean up this mess?" asked Motoki, winking.

Makoto looked at him sympathetically. "We would, but we've got an important errand to do."

"Like what? Shopping?"

"Not exactly."

The girls left, with Makoto glancing over her shoulder one last time at Motoki. She told the other girls, "That guy sure is cute."

"He's got a girlfriend," said Usagi.

"Dang. He looked like this one guy I went out with a while back…"

….

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, guys! I really appreciate it!**

**Also, if you were curious to see our Minako as Sailor Jupiter...**

http:/ i115 .photobucket. com/ albums/ n308 /moonlight_ duchess /minakoasjupiter. jpg

(You know the drill...copy, paste, take out the spaces...)


	5. Chapter 5 Saving Mamoru

**Chapter 5: Saving Mamoru**

The four girls and the cats stopped outside of the computer lab. "It's closed," stated Makoto, pointing out the sign on the front door.

"Only for the rest of the week," replied Minako. "We can come back later."

Luna sighed. She couldn't hope for too much—but at least they had four out of the five scouts. That wasn't too bad for her first week. It certainly took much longer to find them the first time. Of course, the fact that these strange monsters were attacking actually helped a bit.

Rei peered inside the window. "I wonder what kind of computer lab this is."

Minako said, "It's a cram school. You know, for the super smart people that like studying more than they have to."

"Oh jeez. What kind of person wants to study that much? I can barely do it for an afternoon!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Well, whoever Mercury is, she's apparently super smart. You might want to get her to tutor you, Usagi, if you need that much help," stated Rei.

"Oh shush."

"Well, we might as well go home," Artemis said begrudgingly.

Usagi yawned and stretched out her arms. "Yay. Just in time for my n-nap."

…

On the way back to the shrine, Rei walked deep in thought. Luna kept stealing glances at her before finally deciding to see what was the matter. "Rei? What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about the Moon Kingdom. Luna, what was it like?"

"I'm sure you'll remember it soon enough. It was certainly a wonderful place, with pools and fountains, acres of gardens…"

"Gardens on the moon?"

"Why, of course. The palace was made out of pure white marble and—"

Rei interrupted. "What about my mother, Queen Serenity?"

Luna sighed. Of course the poor girl would ask about her mother. "She was the fairest queen this universe has ever known. She always knew the right thing to do. Our dear Queen was courageous, kind, self-sacrificing…" Luna's voice trailed off. "She was a blessing to us all."

"I wish I could remember her," Rei said sadly.

Luna replied, "Well, at least remember her spirit is watching over you, waiting to guide you on your way."

Rei nodded. "What about the Prince?" she asked.

Luna knew she should have seen this question coming. "He was a Prince of the Earth, a good man in his own right. You used to sneak away from the Moon and go to Earth just to meet with him. You two weren't supposed to be in love. The Earth wasn't even sure the Moon was an enemy or an ally. And then when Beryl found out you two were having an affair, she became insanely jealous, for she was in love with Endymion as well."

"So she killed us all for my love?" Rei felt especially guilty.

"Not only that, but for other reasons. She wanted the power of the Silver Crystal in her hands so that she would live forever. Those blessed by the Crystal have an especially long lifetime. People on Earth are much more mortal than we are." Luna stopped in her tracks. "That reminds me of something I've been meaning to ask you, actually."

Rei turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"The Silver Crystal. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, do you?"

"No way. I didn't even know I was a senshi until a few days ago."

"Anything crystal-like around your home?" Luna asked hopefully.

Rei shook her head. "Nothing."

"Hmm…" Luna frowned. Along with the last scout, they needed to find the Imperial Crystal. But where could it be?

…..

Friday came along, which in Usagi's case, meant free time from homework and plenty of time for games. She worked furiously at the Sailor V game, trying to get past level 5, which seemed to be her weakness. "Come on," she muttered, hitting the buttons and moving the joystick. "Jump over him…jump over him…no!" she exclaimed as a blast from the monster killed her character. She dropped her hands and sighed in defeat. "Ah well," she said, "at least I have a continue." She started her attacks again. Muttering and talking to herself, she didn't realize she had someone behind her, watching her play. When her character died again, that someone spoke up. "Nice going, Odango Atama."

Usagi was startled. She turned around to see her most hated enemy. "Mamoru-baka! Why were you watching me?"

He chuckled. "I've never seen anyone die that many times on a game before."

"Hey, I was giving it my best shot," defended Usagi.

"Yeah, well, if your best shot at this game is anything like your best shot at a test, I'm surprised you made it past level 1."

Usagi narrowed her eyes at him. "That's low."

"In fact," he said laughing. "I'm surprised you're out of school this early. Should you be in some remedial classes for the abysmal grade you made the other day? That 30?"

The blonde just stared at him, with her arms crossed. Instead of continuing to get mad, she decided to just let it drop and walked away. It had been a long day, and despite the fact she loved to argue with Mamoru most of the time, today was just not a day for putting up with it. She was tired from helping the girls fight a monster the night before (and she had caught a glimpse of the Moonlight Knight for the first time). Then this morning, her teacher yelled at her for being late (though it wasn't Usagi's fault this time—there was construction that made her detour and take a different route to school), and her own mother, out of frustration and tiredness, had yelled at Usagi for making another bad grade, saying she was a failure. She knew her mother didn't really mean it that way—she must have been having a bad day as well—but it still hurt. Maybe Minako wouldn't mind having her over…

While Usagi was being quiet and walking off, Mamoru studied her. He didn't mean to set her off; it was something that came over him every time he was around her. He had obviously gone too far this time, for Usagi was not the kind of girl to just let things go. "Usagi?" he called, following her outside of the arcade.

"What do you want?" she asked, not even turning around or stopping from walking away.

"Hey, wait up," Mamoru called, jogging to catch up with her. She was walking extraordinarily fast, trying to get away from him.

"Go away."

"I want to talk to you."

"Why? So you can pick on me some more?"

"Usagi!" Mamoru caught up with her and tried to keep pace with her. "Wait. I'm sorry. Really." Usagi stopped in her tracks. "Do you forgive me?" Mamoru asked.

It wasn't the apology that had stopped the blonde girl from continuing to walk away. She felt a surge of evil energy nearby, similar to the one she felt last night. "Mamoru," she said very slowly. "Run."

"Run? Why?" He was confused.

"Just trust me," she said, looking for a place to hide and transform.

"But I don't under—" At that moment, Mamoru saw what Usagi had felt. A monster was making its way to the arcade. This one looked like a shark with legs, with huge jaws and blue stripes down the side. "Oh."

"Run, Mamoru." Usagi pulled out her pin and headed to the alley to transform.

Mamoru was frozen. It wasn't by fear or anything of that sort—he felt as if he should do something. _What am I thinking? I'm not a superhero or anything._ With regret, he started to head back to the arcade. He wasn't moving fast enough, though, and the monster spotted him. It ran after him, catching his arm in its jaws. Mamoru let out a cry of pain.

Oh no, Usagi thought. I should have made sure he was safe. Ah well, here we go. She had already contacted the other scouts on the communicator, and now she was ready to make the first move. Stepping out of the alleyway in her orange and white fuku, she pointed a finger at the monster. "You let him go!" Curious, it turned around, with Mamoru's arm still in his mouth. "I am the soldier for love and justice! I am Sailor Venus! And on behalf of Venus, I will punish you!"

The monster just growled, then heaved in a deep breath, sucking Mamoru's energy from him. It then dropped him to the ground and headed towards Sailor Venus.

"Oh no," she said. She started running. For a fishy monster, it seemed to run pretty fast and almost caught up with her.

"What are you doing?" demanded Makoto/Sailor Mars, who showed up on the scene. "You're supposed to attack it!"

"You first! I'm distracting it!" Sailor Venus yelled frantically.

"Mars Fire Blast!" Streams of fire erupted spiraled from Sailor Mars' fingertips and toasted the monster pretty well. A smell of fried fish lingered in the air, but the monster wasn't totally defeated. In anger, it stopped following Sailor Venus and headed towards Sailor Mars, the source of the fire blast.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon had arrived on the scene as well, and took the chance to dust the monster into smithereens.

Seeing that the monster was defeated, Sailor Venus ran over to Mamoru, who was still unconscious. "Mamoru?"

Luna walked over to her. "He'll be fine. He's just lost some of his energy."

Usagi/Sailor Venus gazed at him, wondering why she felt so worried about his safety. _This is Mamoru-baka we're talking about. Why do I care? Just because he apologized? _She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Let me at least get him inside. Mars, can you help me?"

"Sure," Mars replied. She and Venus picked up Mamoru and carried him inside the arcade, putting him in a long booth.

Motoki came over to look at him. He stared at the girls. "Wow. Sailor V herself! And you are…?" he directed to Makoto.

"I am Sailor Mars," she replied.

"Is he going to be okay?" Motoki gestured towards Mamoru.

Sailor Venus nodded. "Let him rest and he should be fine." She gazed at him with worry in her eyes, a gaze that both Motoki and Sailor Mars picked up on.

"Let's go," Mars ordered, and she and Venus left to go meet up with the other senshi.

About this time, Mamoru came to, with Motoki grinning at him. "Whaaat?" Mamoru grumbled.

Motoki burst out laughing. "Nothing. It's just that you were carried in here by two very beautiful women. You missed the show. Just stay here while I get some bandages for your arm." And with that, Motoki kept chuckling to himself as he walked away.

_Two beautiful women?_ Mamoru glanced out the window, watching as the senshi walked away from the arcade. _Ohh…_


	6. Chapter 6 Fruity Fiends

**Author's notes:**

**I first off wanted to thank my reviewers and subscribers. I have little time to write, and I probably should do something a little more productive than this right now, but writing makes me freer. It makes me feel that much better that you all enjoy this.**

…**..**

**Chapter 6: Fruity Fiends**

"All right, everybody! Line up!' Rei ordered. The girls were back in their civilian forms, following Rei back to the shrine.

Minako had finally showed up, but after everyone had already defeated the monster. She was a bit upset to miss out on the action, but now she was upset at Rei. "You don't have to be so bossy," she said.

"But I am your leader. You're supposed to listen."

Makoto argued, "Technically, you're Usagi's leader, and she leads us."

"But that makes me your leader all the much more. Now hush, let's stop arguing and go inside," the raven-haired girl said.

"Was Serenity always this bossy?" Artemis whispered to Luna.

Luna replied, "I'd rather have her in charge than out of control. We can talk to her about her attitude later, if you like."

"No, that's okay," Artemis quickly said. Heaven forbid they reprimand the Princess herself.

Makoto had been studying Usagi ever since the last battle. She was no more animated than usual; she seemed especially tired today. Of course, with all the fighting that was going on lately, that was understandable. Makoto was hoping to find a time when she could talk to her. She didn't want to blurt out to everyone about Usagi taking care of Mamoru, but Makoto herself was curious about the circumstances.

"So you say they rescued me?" asked Mamoru, wrapping his own arm in bandages. He was studying to be a doctor one day, after all, so this was certainly no task for him. He was more interested in the sailor senshi.

"Yep. That blonde one seems to like you, if you ask me," answered Motoki with a wink. "She's pretty smoking hot if you ask me. But don't tell my girlfriend that! She'll kill me!"

Mamoru laughed. "Ha, I finally have blackmail on you."

"Oh, don't even start with me Mamoru. Do you know how much stuff I have on you? I could spill it all to Usagi…."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Dare me."

Mamoru let out a sigh. Even he had to admit defeat every once in a while. "Speaking of Usagi," he mused, "I wonder where she went. I went to apologize to her—she seemed especially quiet and upset when I picked on her like usual. Then she stiffened up and told me to run. It was like she knew trouble was coming. I saw her run into an alley, and I came back here."

"Don't you know this isn't the safest place from danger? Look at what happened to the arcade just a few days ago." Motoki gestured towards the glass that was still being repaired and the scratches on the booths from the monster.

Mamoru brushed off his friend's comment. "Then it came after me…and the next thing I knew, this girl named Sailor Venus came to rescue me. She told off the monster…but that's all I remember. I think I passed out—it felt like all of my energy was drained out."

"Then she comes in here with one of her friends, carrying you here," Motoki finished.

"Yeah…it was so weird…her hair was like Usagi's…you don't think?" Mamoru's eyes met Motoki's.

They burst into fits of laughter. "No way!" they exclaimed. "Not our Usagi!"

…..

"Hey there," Makoto called out to Usagi. It was after the meeting, and almost everyone was gone. Makoto ran to catch up Usagi, who, for a tired girl, was already halfway down the street. She paused when she heard her name called, and turned around to meet her friend. "I wanted to talk to you," Makoto said when she caught up with the blonde girl.

"What's up?" asked a tired Usagi, covering a yawn.

"Are you okay?"

Usagi straightened up. "Of course I'm fine. I mean, I'm tired, sore, hungry, and I want to play some more video games, but otherwise I'm okay."

Makoto grinned. Did Usagi ever think of anything else? "I meant about Mamoru."

"Oh." Usagi looked away. "I'd rather you didn't say anything."

"I won't. I mean, not to the others anyway. That's why I wanted to talk to you alone."

Usagi smiled at her friend. "That was thoughtful of you."

"I figured if Rei heard about it, she'd never let you live it down."

"Yeah," answered Usagi quietly. She was thinking of Mamoru, and hoped he was doing all right. Surely he was awake by this point.

"Do you like him?" There was just no getting around this question.

"I don't know," responded Usagi. "I don't think so… I mean, we hate each others' guts! But then, Mamoru noticed I didn't want to be bothered today…he came to apologize…and then the monster attacked…" Her voice choked a little. "I warned him. I knew it was coming…"

Makoto put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You did what you could do. It's not your fault that Mamoru-baka didn't listen."

"No baka. Just Mamoru for now. I want to make peace with him, if he's willing to. I'm just tired of the fighting. He seems so mean, and then nice…I want him to choose a side, not be two different persons at once."

Makoto nodded. "I'm sure he'll come around soon."

"I hope so." Usagi sighed.

….

"Argh, not again. How many times a week do these things attack?" growled Rei. She was near the local grocery, shopping because she didn't want her grandfather to get lost in the city again. She was afraid of losing him, but now she was facing an inevitable battle with another monster. This one had a head made of a pineapple, arms made of bananas, legs made of cucumbers, and a coconut bra and shorts. It was an ugly thing, and certainly didn't smell like any fresh fruit. Most of the customers had run out in fear, except for the unlucky few that were strewn across the floor like rag dolls. Running into the janitorial room (not the most glorious place for a superhero to appear), she called out, "Moon Cosmic Power! Make-up!" Ribbons of white, blue, and red encircled her and her tiara appeared. She buzzed on her communicator. "What is it, Rei-chan?" answered Minako.

"We've got trouble. Everyone, meet me at the grocery store, the one that's down the block from the shrine."

"Got it," answered the girls. "On our way."

_Meanwhile, I'm on my own_, Rei thought. It wasn't so bad…and maybe even her favorite hero would show up! Not that she needed any help, but it was great to have someone looking after you. She dashed out of the closet and called out to the monster, "Hey you there! Stop, in the name of the Moon!"

It turned around, curious as the other monsters were. The customer it was holding in its banana hand looked somewhere between terrified and embarrassed (come on, isn't it embarrassing to be attacked and afraid of a large fruit monster?). The other customers, apparently recognizing the iconic super heroine, began to cheer from behind the cash registers. "It's Sailor Moon!"

"That's right," she acknowledged. "I am Sailor Moon, defender of this planet! In the name of all that is right in this world, I will defeat you!"

The monster did not seem impressed whatsoever by her little speech. In fact, it held up its other banana arm and began shooting out a rather sick-looking banana missile at her. She ran, and as she continued to run, more were shot at her. _Great. Now I'm being chased by a fruit freak._

She ran into a corner of the store, and realized there was no other place to run to, except back where she came from. _I'm not afraid!_ She pulled off her tiara, but a banana missile knocked it from her hand. The tiara landed several feet away, too far for Rei to reach.

A white rose stopped the next missile. Rei looked up to see her assistant. "Ah, it's Moonlight Knight!"

The Knight stood on top of an aisle stand, his clothes billowing in the mysterious wind that seemed to follow him wherever he went. "Fruit monster, why do you want to disrupt these people from purchasing the very food they need to survive? Are you angry because they are eating parts of you? Have no fear, for once we're through with you, you'll be just like them—"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," answered a strange voice. In mid-air, two aliens appeared, one with pink hair with blue highlights, and the other with blue hair and pink highlights. They both wore strange red spacesuits, and had green skin.

"So you're our enemy!" exclaimed Rei/Sailor Moon.

"That's right," said the female. "My partner and I will continue to gather the energy that we need from you pathetic humans. Nothing will get in our way!"

"Oh really?" questioned another newcomer. In the doorway stood the other three senshi, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter. "We won't allow it!" exclaimed Sailor Venus. "In the name of Venus, I shall punish you!"

"In the name of Jupiter, I too will punish you!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

"And for the sake of Mars, I will not allow you steal these peoples' energies! Leave, or else!" declared Sailor Mars.

"How very cute you all are," the male stated. "It's a shame, really, that with all that beauty, you have no brains."

"Hey!" yelled Usagi/Sailor Venus. "I resent that!"

"More like 'resemble' that," retorted the female. Venus's face turned red in anger.

"No more of this talk! Let's do this! Mars Fire Blast!" Sailor Mars sent a spiral of flame towards the aliens and the monster. The aliens disappeared after they failed to extinguish the flames themselves. The monster laid on the floor, mostly in goo, since the fire has cooked it to oblivion.

Unfortunately, what was not forseen was that Mars's attack hit her leader as well. Rei/Sailor Moon screamed as she caught on fire. "Put it out!"

Sailor Jupiter ran over with a jug of water and doused her in it. "There!"

Now Rei/Sailor Moon was wet and mad. "How could you do that, Mars? Nice going, you nearly killed me too!"

The Moonlight Knight raised his eyebrow, taking this as his cue to leave. "Until next time…" With a wave of his cloak, he was gone.

Sailor Moon hung her head down. "Great. You also embarrassed me in front of _him_!" She gritted her teeth. "You're going to regret it, Mars."

"Yo, chill out. At least all of our enemies are gone," Jupiter stated, running a hand through her blond hair..

"That's not the point. Just wait until we get out of here…" threatened the moon senshi. She went over and picked up her tiara, and with her leftover dignity, stalked out of the store.

"Now you've gone and done it," said Jupiter to Mars.

"Ah well, she needs to grow up a bit. Didn't Luna say the next senshi is a water senshi?"

"I think so," agreed Sailor Venus.

Jupiter gazed out the door. "I think she's going to come in handy for certain."

…

Monday morning came around, as it always does, despite Usagi's sincerest wishes that the world would just stop spinning so she could get more sleep. She was restraining a large yawn when her teacher announced, "Okay, class, we have a new student. This is Ann. I would like for you to make her feel welcome in this new school." She put her arms around a confident-looking brunette girl. "Her brother, Ail, is also new and may be in some of your classes later today. Please do try to be nice to them. All right, Ann, you may sit next down over there behind Usagi," Haruna-sensai said, pointing to the seat.

The new girl nodded, and with a flash in her eyes, sat down behind the blonde. Usagi couldn't explain it, but she felt a strange energy from the girl behind her. Maybe she was a senshi too?


	7. Chapter 7 The Water Senshi Is Revealed

**Chapter 7: The Water Senshi Is Revealed**

Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Rei met up at the library. Minako was gathering some books for a report while the other three sat in the lobby, waiting for her. "So you think the new girl is a scout?" Makoto asked Usagi.

Usagi shrugged. "I'm not sure. I felt a strange energy off of her, but I couldn't recognize it. As the day wore on, she seemed to get extremely tired."

"Maybe being in a new environment is wearing her out," remarked Rei. "I mean, I know if I moved to a new school, I would feel pretty drained by the end of the day."

"Hm, perhaps you're right."

Minako came over to them, with books in her hand and a blue-haired girl next to her. "Hey guys, this is Ami. She told me she knows where a cram school/computer lab is. Apparently the one we were looking at is now closed for renovations."

Ami smiled a little, holding her books to her and looking very shy. "I can show you if you like," she said very quietly. "I'm going to class now, in fact."

Rei nodded. "Thanks, that would be fine."

As the five girls walked to the lab, Ami did not speak much. When she did, however, it was so quiet and low that the other girls had to strain to hear her. "So," Ami practically whispered, "why are you interested in the cram school? Do you plan to attend?"

Makoto shook her head. "Not really. We're trying to find an old friend of ours."

"Oh. What's his or her name?"

Rei replied, "Um…Well, she changed her name some time ago when she was adopted, so we're not really sure." This was technically the truth, considering all of the scouts had been adopted by Earth parents.

"Oh." Ami looked ahead. All of this sounded very strange to her—perhaps these girls were lying to her. That wasn't fair; after all, she was the one helping them find the new lab. She brushed it off, deciding that it wasn't really any of her business.

Eventually they arrived in front of the computer lab. Outside of it was a big sign with computer screens filled with equations. Ami announced, "We're here."

Rei nodded. "Okay, thanks for your help, Ami."

"No problem." Ami smiled and went inside to her class.

"How did you figure out she went here, Minako?" asked Usagi.

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Did you not see the books that girl was carrying? 'Physical Chemistry and the Environment', 'Physics Strategies and Understanding of Eventual Motion,' and 'An Essay on How Literature Is An Expression of the Human Soul.' They all sound very complicated, do they not?"

Usagi gulped. "Wow, she is smart."

Rei declared, "All right now, we're going in."

"Shouldn't we buzz Artemis and Luna?" asked Minako.

"Yeah, you do that. The rest of us are going to have a look inside and around the classrooms. Come on, Makoto and Usagi." The three girls went inside, leaving Minako outside, fiddling with her watch.

"This is a nice place," stated Usagi. "Our school is nothing like this."

"That's because a very rich man donated a grant for them to build this," replied Makoto.

"How do you know that?"

"Look at the wall." Makoto pointed to a plaque with a name on it and the amount of money that had been donated for the construction of the school.

"Wow…" Usagi said admiringly.

Rei snapped, "Come on, let's go. Don't you want to find Mercury?"

"I guess you're not the kind of person to stop and smell the roses," Makoto remarked.

"We don't have that kind of time. Come on!"

Minako arrived, clicking her communicator off. "The cats are on their way." Noticing Makoto and Rei glaring daggers at each other, she asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," replied a resigned Makoto. "Let's just go."

Minako shrugged and looked around. "Wow, don't you think this is a nice school?"

Rei rolled her eyes.

On the first floor, none of the classrooms were being used. On the second, however, there were several computer classes being held at the same time. "How are we going to know which one is our girl?" asked Minako.

"Do you feel any vibes? Because I feel drawn to this classroom here," said Rei, pointing out the class behind her.

Usagi remarked, "That's the one that Ami is in."

"Hm, maybe she knows our girl after all."

Just then, Artemis and Luna came up the stairs and approached the girls. "Wow, cats in a school," Makoto observed. "This is an interesting sight."

"It's probably not the first time for us, but it's the only time we can remember so far," said Luna. "Have you found Mercury?"

"Rei feels she's in there," Usagi stated, pointing at the classroom Ami was in.

"What about you?" asked Artemis. "What do you feel?"

"I feel…" A shiver went down Usagi's spine. "Trouble!"

Minako agreed. "Me too."

"Then let's go transform," Rei ordered. "Come on, in this empty classroom." The girls went in, and took out their henshin pins (for Rei, she took out her locket).

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

"Venus Star Power! Make-up!"

"Mars Star Power! Make-up!"

"Jupiter Star Power! Make-up!"

A scream pierced the air. "All right girls, let's go," commanded Sailor Moon, marching out of the empty classroom and towards the source of trouble. The classroom that Rei had pointed out was the one that was being attacked. A large plant monster, one that Makoto would have classified as a Venus fly-trap, was inside, holding up people with vines and draining their energy. The senshi burst into the classroom. "Stop right there! You have no right to take these peoples' energies while they are trying to study! I am Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, and on behalf of righteousness and justice, I will stop you!"

"I am Sailor Venus!" announced the love senshi, holding up her trademark V for Victory sign. "And on behalf of Venus, I will punish you!"

"I am Sailor Mars! On behalf of Mars, I will toast you!" Makoto/Mars held up her fist in a fighting pose.

"And I am Sailor Jupiter, senshi of lightning! I will too punish you!" Minako/Jupiter put her hands on her hips, glaring at the monster.

"Heh, heh. You think you can stop me?" replied a growling voice. "I am far more powerful than you pathetic senshi. Watch this!" With that, the plant sent four vines out to wrap up the girls.

"Ah! I can't move!" cried out Sailor Venus.

"We're stuck!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.

The monster laughed evilly, then sent out other vines to gather energy from other students.

"Let us go!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"If you insist…" said the monster, flinging the girls against the wall. They all collapsed in pain. The plant continued to drain energy from more people. It reached Ami, who looked rather terrified. She ran, trying to avoid the vines from reaching her. Eventually she got herself into a corner with nowhere to run. She sat down in despair, waiting for the vine that would eventually grab her.

"Luna, look!" Artemis pointed out. On the forehead of the blue-haired girl, the symbol of Mercury appeared. "It's her!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give her the pin!" Luna declared.

Artemis ran over to Ami. "I don't have a lot of time to explain right now, but take this and shout Mercury Star Power!" He somersaulted and a blue pin appeared.

Ami nodded, and without question called out, "Mercury Star Power! Make-up!" Streams of water wrapped around her, forming her blue sailor suit. She stood rather awkwardly in her new boots and outfit.

"It's her!" exclaimed Usagi/Sailor Venus. "We found Mercury!"

"Now what?" Mercury asked Artemis.

"Your power is Mercury Aqua Mist!"

"Okay. Mercury Aqua Mist!" A fog filled the room, causing the monster to become confused.

"I can't see!" it growled.

"But I can," declared Sailor Moon. "Moon Tiara Action!" She threw her tiara, and sliced the monster in half.

The fog cleared, and Sailor Mercury walked over to her new teammates. "Hi, there. I feel as if I've met you before," said the shy girl.

"I think you have," replied Sailor Jupiter with a smile. "Come on, we'll explain everything later."

"But what about class?" asked Mercury worriedly.

Sailor Mars looked around at the wrecked classroom and replied, "I'm pretty sure it's canceled now."

….

Later, at the arcade, Ami was sitting in shock after Rei finished telling the story of the Moon Kingdom for what felt like the umpteenth time. "That all seems to make sense. I wouldn't have guessed you were a Princess, though, no offense," Ami said to her.

"Ah, well, it's because I don't act like I'm better than everyone else," replied Rei nonchalantly. The other three girls snorted into their milkshakes.

Rei was oblivious to this, and stared as Mamoru walked through the door of the arcade. Watching his every move, she sighed. "Isn't Mamoru handsome?"

Usagi's eyes widened, and she shared a worried glance with Makoto. Minako asked Rei, "You like Mamoru?"

"Of course. He's so mature, smart, and good-looking. I heard he wants to be a doctor one day." Rei turned to see Usagi looking at her strangely. "What's wrong, Usagi? Mad that I like the guy who picks on you? Or do you like him as well?"

"I don't like him," Usagi lied. "Not like that, anyways. We're not arguing as much anymore, but it doesn't change the fact that we don't get along."

"Okay good," replied Rei, turning her attention back to Mamoru.

Makoto gave Usagi a look, but Usagi shook her head. "Not now," she whispered to her friend.

Mamoru, after talking with Motoki all this time, walked over to the girls' booth. "Hi there," he said.

Rei batted her eyelashed. "Hi Mamoru. Would you like to join us?" she inquired sweetly.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Usagi." He stared at the blonde, who felt her cheeks grow warm. Rei turned to stare at her as she got out of the booth.

"I'll be back in a minute," the blonde said quickly, getting out of the booth. She and Mamoru walked away from the booth.

"What the heck is that all about? Isn't it obvious that 'Odango Atama' doesn't like him?" demanded a rejected Rei.

"Look, about last week…" Mamoru started to say.

"It's fine, really. Just a bad day," Usagi replied.

Mamoru stared at her for a moment. "How did you know there was going to be trouble?"

Usagi's face turned pink and she laughed nervously. "Uh, sixth sense?"

"Are you psychic or something?"

"Heh. Not really. I wish."

Mamoru said, "Well, I don't know if you heard, but I didn't listen to you, and I should have. Fortunately, Sailor V saved me."

Usagi tried to act like she didn't believe him. "Really? An arcade character?"

"I'm serious. I just wish I could tell her thanks myself."

Inside, Usagi's sailor self was growing pleased with this news. The other part of her was asking why the heck she was still talking to this guy. And then, a third voice—_You know that you like him. Why not say it?_

_Shut up,_ Usagi told herself. Aloud, she said, "Well, I'm sure you will one day. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Mamoru sighed, disappointed. "Yeah, that's it."

"Okay. Well…are you doing anything this weekend?"

Mamoru's eyes lit up. "No, nothing special. Why?"

_Don't even think about it!_ "Uh…'cause…um…well, you see…it's like this…" Usagi stammered. Then an idea hit her. "You see my friend over there? The girl with the black hair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to take her out. She's been having a rough time lately, and I figured since you were in a generous mood, maybe you can cheer her up." _Oh yeah, good cover, Usagi._

"Oh…" Mamoru turned to look at the booth again. "Okay, sure. It's really nice of you to ask me to help you friend."

"Ah well," Usagi said nervously, "that's how I am! Always thinking of my friends!" She giggled, sweating at the same time. "She lives at the Shrine, a priestess."

"Wow, that's interesting." _No, not really, Mamoru._ He was hoping if he pleased Usagi, perhaps she would take more of an interest in him.

"Okay, then…so it's a date?"

_I wish it was our date_, he thought. "Sure. Absolutely."

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and headed back towards her friends. Rei snapped at her, "What the heck were you doing? I thought you had no interest in Mamoru! I like him, not you! What are you trying to do, steal my crush?"

"For your information," Usagi retorted, "I got you a date with him." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

"Wha-what? Usagi!"

"I told him you were having a rough time right now, which is technically true. He's going to cheer you up."

Rei dropped her jaw. "You're not going to hear me say this often," Rei stated, "but you are a genius."

Ami inquired, "How is she a genius for getting you a date? It doesn't seem that difficult to me."

"Then why don't you ask someone out?" asked Minako.

The blue-haired girl stammered, "B-because…I don't like anyone right now."

"Uh-huh. Sure," Minako teased with a wink. "Might want to talk to Usagi over there—after all, she is the goddess of love!" The other girls giggled.


	8. Chapter 8 Attraction

**Chapter 8: Attraction**

Rei couldn't believe it. Usagi had actually set up a date for her. She picked out a red top that hugged her curves and a black miniskirt that just wasn't too short. Rei was psyched, and couldn't wait to get out of the shrine.

"You had better slow down, Princess, you're going to hurt yourself," commented Luna, watching Rei run around her room trying to put on makeup and high heels at the same time. "What's the big rush, anyway?"

"Oh Luna, I'm going on a date!"

Luna stared at her. "But you already have a Prince that you are betrothed to…"

"So? I like Mamoru." Rei dug through her drawer and pulled out her makeup compact. "I'm allowed to act like a teenager, aren't I? And besides, maybe Mamoru is the one! I just feel it, Luna!"

"What you're feeling is a crush, an infatuation. It will melt away over time."

"I disagree. Mamoru's smart, handsome….everything a girl could want."

Luna sighed. There was no talking to this girl. There was just one thing, though… "But wait, you're a Priestess. Didn't you make a vow to not be with anyone?"

Rei froze for a moment. "Well, it's a harmless date. It's not like I'm getting married to the boy. And while you are correct, Luna, I'm going to have to break that promise one day if I intend to marry that Prince you were talking about. Why did I have to be reborn as a Priestess?" she whined.

"I'm sure there was a good reason," remarked Luna.

Rei dabbed on the last of her makeup, the lipstick. She puckered her ruby red lips and grinned. "All right, Luna, don't wait up for me."

"What if there's trouble? I think I should come along…"

"On a date? Psh. I'll be fine." And with that, Rei closed the door behind her, leaving Luna alone in her room.

The feline sighed. "Perhaps this is just a phase…can't wait for her to grow out of it."

…

Makoto grinned as she held her hands up in victory. "Ah, I finally beat you at this video game!"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, sure, this time you did. But I'll get you next time, Mako-chan."

"It was nice of your parents to let me stay over," Makoto remarked as the two girls started a new game.

"Yeah, well, they like company. Plus Mom loves to cook for other people."

"That dish for dinner was delicious." Usagi nodded in agreement. She didn't comment anymore while the two battled it out on the game station. The winner at the end of the rounds was Usagi. "Aw, you kicked my butt," said Makoto. She looked over at the blonde, who didn't seem jubilant at all that she won. In fact, she was staring at the clock, which had just turned seven. "Usagi-chan? What's wrong?"

Usagi sighed. "Nothing."

"You can't tell me it's nothing. It is written all over your face—it's because Rei and Mamoru are going out on the date tonight, aren't they?"

"Yeah, right now, actually."

Makoto looked sympathetically at her friend. "Well, maybe it won't work out."

Usagi's jaw dropped. "Makoto, how could you say such a thing?"

"Well, first off, I know that Rei is not really interested in him; she just wants to make you jealous."

"Why?" Usagi was stunned.

"I don't know. But I know she's not sincerely interested in him. It's not real love. And I know this much too—he's not really interested in her. He is doing this because you asked him."

"And how would you know that?"

"Motoki." Makoto concentrated on the screen, moving her joystick.

"Oh." Usagi sat quietly. "Does Mamoru like me?"

"Probably. But he's a guy—he's never going to say it out loud. And besides," Makoto teased, "I thought you didn't like him."

Usagi exclaimed, "I don't!" Makoto sniggered. "Hey, stop it! It's not funny!" Usagi, focused on her friend and not the game, lost her concentration and lost. "Mako-chan!"

"Aha! I finally win!" Makoto did a victory dance. "New game?"

"Yes. Definitely a rematch."

Halfway through the next round, Makoto spoke up. "I wish you would make up your mind, Usagi. At least I know the truth, even if you don't," replied the brunette, her green eyes sparkling. "So much for you being the goddess of love—you don't even know when_ you're _in love!"

"Well," said Usagi, "I did get a date—sort of."

"What? Really? When?"

"It's not with Mamoru. The new guy at school, Ail, asked if I wanted to hang out with him. Tomorrow we're going to the arcade."

"Oh." Makoto sat back, disappointed. "Well, it is something. And if Mamoru is interested in you, surely he will be jealous."

Usagi sighed. "I'm afraid he's not interested in me—I think he likes Sailor V. That's all he talks about—the beautiful girl who is a heroine."

"Well, at least he likes you."

"But that's the wrong me. I want him to like me for me, not for my alter ego."

"Hm, I see what you mean. Shame you can't tell him who you are."

"Yeah…" Usagi looked out her window, wondering where Rei and Mamoru were on their date. Surely Rei wouldn't tell him she was a Princess…then Usagi definitely would be out of the competition.

_But it's wrong to like someone that your friend is interested in…._

_Makoto said she doesn't even care about him…_

_So? It's still wrong. How dare you betray your Princess…_

_Shut up! I'm not a traitor!_

_Then stop thinking about him. Ignore him. Stay away._

_But…it's Mamo-chan…_

_No! Don't call him that! He is Mamoru-baka!_

…

The next day at the arcarde, Usagi and Ail were playing side-by-side racing games. "Haha, this is fun! They don't have this where I come from!" Ail exclaimed happily.

"Where do you come from?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Uh…from a far, distant land. You wouldn't even recognize the name."

"Try me."

"Okay…Innara."

"Inna-what?"

"See? I told you that you never heard of it," mocked Ail.

"Whatever. Wanna race again?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile, his "sister" was standing across from where Ail and Usagi were playing. She was glaring daggers at the back of their heads, wishing the stupid little blonde would stop asking so many questions and leave Ail alone. Her attention was distracted, however, when Mamoru walked into the arcade. Her eyebrows raised, she followed him to the bar.

"I'd like a coffee, Motoki," Mamoru requested. "Hey, don't you ever take a day off, Motoki?"

"I don't when my parents own this place," replied Motoki.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Hi there," said the girl next to Mamoru. "I'm Ann."

"Hi. Chiba Mamoru." He put his hand around the coffee around the coffee Motoki brought him and began sipping it. His eyes drifted over to Ail and Usagi, who were still racing each other. A strange feeling came over him. _Jealously? Nah, Mamoru, you're not the jealous type._ It was strange though—he wanted to tell the guy next to Usagi to bug off. He wanted to be the one to make Usagi laugh, not the one to get her upset. He still felt bad about that day, and still wondered how on Earth she knew there was trouble. She wasn't telling him the whole truth, he knew that. Mamoru wondered why she was lying to him though.

The date with Rei was all right. Mamoru felt as if she had tried a little too hard to make herself appealing, and that sort of thing bothered him. He tried to cheer her up, as Usagi requested, but Rei seemed chipper enough just being around him.

Ann was a bit miffed that the hot guy was ignoring her and staring at the blonde across the room. "So, where do you go to school?"

"I'm in high school," said Mamoru distractedly.

"Really? I go to the junior high school."

"Hm." Mamoru was still not looking at her.

"So, um, are you doing anything this afternoon?"

That question caught his attention. _She's asking me for a date?_ Mamoru shook his head. "Sorry, but aren't you a bit young for me?"

"Age is only a number. And besides, I'm very mature for my age," Ann argued.

"Hm. Well, that may be so, but I hardly know you." Mamoru turned to look at Usagi and Ail playing again.

Ann pouted. "Why do you keep looking over there? Do you like that girl or something?"

"What's it to you if I do?"

Ann rolled her eyes. "She's no one to be interested in. She's always late for school, makes pretty bad grades, and whines a lot. She's such a loser."

At this, Mamoru had had enough. "Stop it!" he shouted, slamming down his coffee in anger. Black liquid spilled all over the bar. "Usagi-chan is not a loser! I will not tolerate you talking about her like that!"

He was loud enough for Usagi to hear. She turned her head, crashing her car on the racing game, but she didn't care. Mamoru had said _what_ about her? And what was with that girl next to him? She continued to watch as Mamoru stormed out of the arcade, not looking back.

Ail said, "Hey, Usagi, you crashed your car. What's up?" He turned to see her staring after Mamoru. "Hey, come on—another game?"

"Yeah, just a second Ail. I'll be right back." Usagi got up and went after Mamoru. Once she was outside of the arcade, though, there was no sign of Mamoru. Feeling a bit disappointed, she went back inside.

What had that been all about? She'd have to ask Motoki…

"Usagi! Come on!" Ail called.

"Coming…" Usagi glanced one more time behind her, wishing she could talk to Mamoru.

….

"He said what?" Makoto's jaw dropped in shock.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. Apparently that new girl was talking about me and he got fed up with. At least, according to Motoki, anyway," Usagi replied.

The two girls were standing outside of the movie theatre, waiting for Ami, Rei, and Minako to arrive.

"Sounds like you've got a good friend there," said Artemis from inside Usagi's purse.

"Artemis! Shush! Or else I'll never be able to smuggle you into the movie!" hissed Usagi.

"Sorry. It's not like I can't hear you."

"Anyways," said Makoto, "I think that proves my point all the more."

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know."

"Come on. It's obvious! Just tell him, the next time you see him, no matter what, that you like him! Just see what happens!" encouraged Makoto.

"Yeah, you fight monsters, but you won't even tell a guy you like him," commented Artemis. "What kind of fearless senshi are you?"

Usagi widened her eyes. "You're right, Artemis," she said, not even caring that Artemis wasn't staying quiet. "I will tell him! The next time I see him! What's the worst that could happen?"

"That's the spirit!" Makoto patted her on the back. "I'm proud of you."

"I haven't even done anything yet," Usagi replied, laughing.

"Ah, but you will." She grinned. "Hey, looks like the girls are here! And…oh."

Holding Rei's hand was Chiba Mamoru himself.

Usagi sweatdropped. "Great. Just great."

"Hey there," Rei called out cheerfully, holding Mamoru closer to her. "Ready to go in?"

Makoto just nodded, not knowing what to say. Usagi avoided even looking at the happy couple as they purchased their tickets and went inside.

"I'm sorry," whispered Makoto. "I didn't know."

"It's all right…" Usagi sighed.

Artemis murmured, "Better luck next time?"

All of the girls sat in a row together. Rei sat next to Mamoru, and as Fate would have it, Usagi sat on the other side in the aisle seat. She wanted to ask to thank Mamoru for standing up for her in the arcade, but was afraid of Rei's jealousy, and decided to stay quiet until later.

Artemis and Luna sat in Ami's lap, their heads low enough that they wouldn't be seen. Minako and Makoto shared a bag of popcorn, and the happy couple was sharing a drink.

Then the previews started. One of them was a particularly loud voice. "Coming soon to a theater near you….an interactive experience like no other…while you would normally waste your energy watching useless movies…we will steal it from you!" Appearing in front of the screen were the aliens the senshi had seen before.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Minako.

"Cardian, appear!" declared the male. He flung a card out, and a monster appeared. It had a circular body, with rolls of film wrapped around it.

"It's showtime!" the monster declared greedily.

"Have fun," taunted the female, and the aliens disappeared.

"Cowards," muttered Makoto.

"We need to transform," whispered Ami. She set the cats down on the ground.

The girls tried to sneak out of their seats, but unfortunately, everyone else had the same idea. It was quite a crowd, panicky and scared. The film monster simply stretched out its film and prevented everyone from leaving. The five girls got on their hands and knees and crawled out of the crowd, while the people were losing their energy. "I think we lost Mamoru," said Rei worriedly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," replied Makoto.

The senshi ducked under the dark seats, and emerged, transformed in their respective sailor fukus. "Here we go!" declared Sailor Moon. "Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon, champion of all that is right in this world! I fight for justice! And you will pay for ruining what was going to be a good movie!"

"I'm Sailor Venus, champion of love and beauty! I fight for love and I fight for justice! You will be punished!"

"I'm Sailor Mercury, guardian senshi of wisdom and water. I will punish you too!"

"I am Sailor Mars, senshi of fire and flame! I won't let you get away with this!"

"And I'm Sailor Jupiter! On behalf of Jupiter, I will defeat you!"

"I'm sorry, but you're just not the right cast for this show," growled the monster. "I run this show! I'm the director…and I make the final cut!" With this declaration, it sent reels of film flying at the girls. They split in all directions. Venus/Usagi found herself near Mamoru, who was sitting with the cats in the seats.

"Venus!" Mamoru stuck his head above the seats.

"Hi. Sort of busy right now."

"Are you going to rescue me again?" Mamoru teased.

"Probably so," she said as a reel of film headed straight for Mamoru's head. "Watch out!" she dived, knocking Mamoru to the floor. She landed on top of him, looking into his dark eyes. "Um, sorry."

"Hai, no problem." Mamoru grinned. "I don't mind having a girl like you on top of me."

"Hehe. Very funny. Excuse me." Venus got off of him. "I have a battle to attend to."

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury sent out her attack. "Mercury Aqua Mist!" The room filled with fog and mist, impairing the monster's vision.

"Mars Fire Blast!" The room became very hot and bright.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" Lightning lit up the room.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Hey, I didn't even get a shot in…" complained Venus as Sailor Moon's tiara cut through the monster.

"Well, girls, looks like our job here is done," announced Sailor Moon. "Let's go!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter lefts the room. Venus started to go down the steps when a hand stopped her.

"Hey there," said Mamoru. "I wanted to thank you properly for saving me, again."

"No, it's fine. It's my job. And b-besides, I have h-help," Venus stammered nervously, blushing.

"Allow me." Mamoru leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Usagi felt her breath leave her; it felt like her body didn't belong to her anymore. She was stunned. _He kissed me…_She stared into his eyes, wishing she could stay longer. "I have to go," she whispered.

"I understand." Mamoru let her arm go.

Venus ran down the stairs, then turned to look back at Mamoru. He was staring at her like she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. I wonder if he looks at Rei like that…. Usagi smiled back wistfully, but then proceeded to trip over the steps. She got up quickly, cheeks flushed, and ran out of the theatre room.


	9. Chapter 9 A Bad Date

**Chapter 9: A Bad Date**

After the chaos that had ensued, most of the people woke up feeling groggy and unsure what had happened. A few got up to leave, muttering about taking naps at home, while someone went to ask the manager to start the movie.

The girls met Mamoru outside of the theatre in their civilian forms. "Wasn't that an adventure?" asked Mamoru casually.

"That was certainly different. I wonder if we could get a refund. Good thing we left in time. Did you see what that thing was?" Rei asked, trying to sound as if she didn't just dust the creature.

Mamoru shrugged his shoulders. "Some sort of energy draining monster, I suppose. It was a good thing the senshi showed up. Who knew they went to see movies?"

"Yeah," Makoto and the others laughed nervously. "Like they have time when they're busy saving the world."

"That Sailor Venus is something else, though. She pushed me out of the way. Saved me twice now," Mamoru commented, staring in Usagi's direction. Usagi looked away.

Rei was fuming. "But really, Sailor Moon does all the work. She's the leader of the group. The only thing special about Sailor V is that she has a video game." She sighed heavily and composed herself. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" Rei asked Mamoru. "There's this neat little place on the other side of town that I heard has the best sushi…." She half-dragged him in the opposite direction, waving goodbye to her friends, but glaring at Usagi.

"Well, that was awkward," commented Minako.

Ami nodded. "You're telling me."

Usagi looked wistfully at the couple walking down the road. Even if she never did admit it to herself, she did like Mamoru.

_Mamo-chan…._

…..

At a later senshi meeting, Rei was in Usagi's face. "I'm so sick of Mamoru talking about you all the time," Rei told her. "Honestly, can't he see how great Sailor Moon is?"

"Well," Usagi said slowly, "maybe you should stalk him, save him from every apparent danger. He'll learn how awesome you are. Besides, you're just dating him, not going steady."

Rei stomped her foot. "But why does he like you so much? And you hate him in real life! Gah, it sucks!" She sat down and pouted.

Makoto and Usagi shared knowing glances.

Luna whispered to Artemis, "Do you think we should tell—"

"No," he murmured back. "Don't. She'll just get even madder at Usagi, and it wasn't even her fault…technically."

"Maybe you're just jealous," remarked Ami boldly.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't be; after all, Usagi did set you two up!" declared Minako. "I wish I could play matchmaker…"

"Yeah, just leave Usagi alone," defended Makoto. "Besides, I'm sure if Mamoru found out you were a Princess, it would be a different story."

"But she's not supposed to say anything!" said Luna.

Rei moaned, "It's just not fair…"

"Cheer up, Princess," Artemis told her. "I'm sure Mamoru likes you for who you are, and that is the important part."

"Hmm…" Rei looked at Usagi. "You don't suppose you can lend me your henshin pin? I can pretend to be you…"

"What?" Usagi shook her head. "Somehow that seems wrong."

"And what would you want to do that for, when you have a Disguise Pen?" Artemis asked.

Luna pawed at her partner. "Don't give her any ideas."

Rei smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot you guys gave me that thing. Maybe I'll use it…"

"You know, it was considered an offense in the Silver Millennium to pose as another senshi," Luna stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? Punishable by what?" asked Usagi.

"By…death."

"That's sort of dramatic."

Luna shook her head. "But it was necessary in that time."

"Well, that was a thousand years ago," said Rei. "Things have changed."

"Don't do it, Rei. Win him over for who you really are. Sure he talks about Venus a bit, but she's a fantasy character. You're real, Rei-chan." Usagi winced inwardly as she said this. _But I have to make her believe I don't care about Mamoru…_

"You're right. I'll win him over somehow…"

"Besides, aren't we here to talk about the new enemy?" Artemis asked, trying to change the subject.

Makoto folded her arms. "Yeah, who are these people? Have you gotten any readings on your computer?"

Luna shook her head. "All we can tell is that they are within the vicinity of the town—right in the heart of it. That is why we keep seeing the monsters near the arcade. They do not have to go far for their energy they plan to seek—many people are always in the center of the city."

"So we just need to explore more of the city," stated Ami. "Perhaps they are based in a warehouse or a business center?"

"There is no telling where they are. We strongly caution you to be careful," remarked Artemis. "Your powers are coming back, but they do not seem to be as strong as they used to be."

"Really?" asked Minako. "How can that be?"

Luna piped up, "Artemis and I think perhaps you should take it easy—you all have been very stressed lately."

"So….we need to relax but be on our guard?"

Artemis turned his head and scratched it with his paw. "It doesn't make much sense, does it…but I'm sure you girls will find a way to balance things out."

As the others discussed their schedules, Rei was still fuming about the Mamoru incident, and was staring into her fireplace. The flames seemed to shape into a familiar shape….like a princess…but then disappeared. Rei said nothing about it, but wondered if that was her own form she saw.

…..

A few days later, Mamoru and Rei were sitting in a nice Indian restaurant, waiting for their order. The room was lit only by candles and was very romantic. "Ah, Mamoru, I'm so glad to be here with you," gushed Rei.

"Yeah, me too, Rei." Mamoru smiled.

"You don't sound very enthused."

"But I am."

"Well, at least you're not talking about _her_ again…"

"And what's wrong with admiring a superheroine?"

"Because Sailor Moon is much cooler," Rei argued. "She's a Princess, after all."

"Oh really? And how would you know that?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh. Um…I just do. I heard it in one of her speeches. She's a Princess of the Moon."

"Princess of the Moon…" repeated Mamoru. _Why does that sound so familiar? That girl…in my dreams…the one with the silver hair glowing the moonlight…_

He had almost forgotten about the distant dreams, but they were calling out to him again.

"Mamoru? What's wrong?"

Her date shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking what a Moon Princess would be like."

"I bet she would be beautiful, and wise, and intelligent, and special…" Rei went on and on while Mamoru drifted off in his thoughts again. The dream was almost so clear now…the Princess with a crescent moon on her forehead…she begged him to find himself so they could be together again… "Mamoru! Are you even paying attention?" demanded Rei.

"Of course I am."

"No, you're not, you're staring off into space again." Rei's eyes swelled up with tears. "Don't you want to be here with me?"

"Of course I do."

"No you don't . You're a horrible liar, Chiba Mamoru!" And with that, Rei stormed off from the table. "If you don't want to be with me, why not just say it?"

"I don't want to be with you." Rei turned around, her jaw dropped in horror. "…At least, not when you're like this," Mamoru finished.

Sniffling, Rei stormed off again. The waiter, an old man who had witnessed the commotion, came by. "I suppose you would like the check, sir?"

Mamoru did a facepalm.

…..

Ail came up to Usagi while she was putting her books away in her locker. "Hey Usagi, I was wondering…would you like to come over to my place tomorrow? Maybe for some coffee or hot chocolate?"

_Well, it's not like Mamoru's going to miss me…"_Sure. I'll come."

"Great. See you later after school."

Later that day, at the arcade, Ann was waiting for her crush to show up. When he walked through the door, she called out, "Hey there, Mamoru." He just glared at her. She got up from her seat and walked over to him. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said about Usagi. I've been hanging out with her lately and she's actually a pretty cool person." Okay, Ann didn't really think so, but she was trying to impress Mamoru. "In fact, my brother invited her over this afternoon for some hot chocolate and to hang out. Would you like to come over?"

Seeing Usagi would lift his spirits. She reminded him so much of Sailor Venus…the only woman who never tried to argue with him or push him away. "Yeah, absolutely."

"Cool. Let me show you where I live…"

"Wow, you live here?" asked Usagi as she and Ail walked into the apartment where Ail and Ann lived.

"Yeah, we live by ourselves."

"That's cool. Don't you miss your parents?"

Ail shook his head "Didn't really know them."

"I'm sorry," Usagi said sympathetically. "I think everyone needs a parent somewhere in their life."

"Yeah, well, you can't miss what you don't have. Say, let me get that hot chocolate started up."

"Oh, and can you put whipped cream on it?" Usagi pleaded.

Ail laughed from the kitchen. "Sure, anything for the Bunny girl."

Usagi grinned.

"So this is where I live…" Ann said, putting her key in the door and opening it. Usagi was already sitting on the couch. She looked up, surprised to see Mamoru entering with Ann.

"Hi there," Mamoru greeted.

"Hi…" Her cheeks flushed, thinking of the last time she had seen him. That one little kiss….

Ann stared at her. "Something wrong, Usagi?"

Usagi turned away. "Ah, it's nothing."

Ann rolled her eyes. "I'm going to help Ail in the kitchen."

Mamoru went over and sat down on the couch next to Usagi. Usagi tried not to look at him, but couldn't resist asking a question. "So what happened with Rei?"

"Ah, I'm sure she told you already," replied Mamoru.

Usagi pointed out, "She told me her side. There are two sides to every story."

"True. Well, I think I'm in love with someone else. Or maybe two people."

"Two people?" _Heh. What if it was Sailor V and me? _Usagi shivered.

"Yeah. There's this princess in my dreams, with a white dress and long silver hair, sort of like yours, actually. She keeps asking me to find myself, whatever that means. And then…there's Sailor V."

Usagi tried not to giggle; she could see Mamoru was torn up about who he cared about. "Hm, well, who says either one of them is real…"

"Yeah, well…I even kissed Sailor V…"

"Really? How was it?" asked Usagi curiously.

"It was like…kissing an angel."

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm serious," insisted Mamoru.

"Hot chocolate is ready! And yours has extra whipped cream, Bunny," Ail said affectionately, carrying a tray into the living room.

It sickened Ann to see her Ail doting on Usagi, but she decided to get even by spending her attentions on Mamoru. "So Mamoru, here is yours. I put extra chocolate in it."

"Thanks," replied Mamoru. "I love chocolate." Ann beamed.

The four young people sat around, talking about school, movies, and even video games. It was a pleasant conversation.

After a while, Ail got up to put the dishes away. Mamoru went to help him. Ann, seeing this as her chance to be rid of Usagi once and for all, asked her, "Would you like to see more of the apartment?"

"Sure." _Wow, Ann is sure being nice to me. Maybe she's not so bad after all. I wonder how she convinced Mamoru to come in the first place…_Usagi got up from her seat and followed Ann to a door across the room.

"This room is very special to us," Ann said.

"And you're showing me? Wow."

"Well, I was thinking perhaps you could help with something…"

"What's that?"

Ann threw open the door and pushed her in. "By giving us your energy!" she replied with a manical laugh. Inside the door stood a tree with at least a hundred roots and limbs. It filled the room almost completely.

"What are you doing, Ann? Not Usagi!" Ail cried out, running to the door.

"What's in there?" asked Mamoru, following Ail. He gasped when he saw the tree lift its limbs and head for a helpless Usagi. He ran into the room and pushed her out of the way.

"Mamoru?" she asked.

"Hang on, Usagi, I'll—" Before he could finish his sentence, Mamoru was picked up by the tree and flung against the wall.

Usagi cried out, "Mamoru!" She watched as he fell to the ground, unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10 The Doom Tree

**Chapter 10: The Doom Tree**

"Mamoru!" cried out Usagi. She ran over to him and turned him over. He appeared to still be breathing. "Thank you…" she whispered.

"She cares about him? Hmph! Let her stay in there! Let her wasted energy become ours!" declared Ail, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"What am I going to do?" Usagi wondered out loud. She tried to talk into her communicator, but didn't get any answer.

Then a voice spoke up. "Who's doing all that beeping?"

"Makoto! It's Usagi!"

"Stop that beeping!"

Usagi sighed. She studied her watch, seeing that it was cracked. Apparently the microphone was broken….but they could hear the beeps. In what was perhaps the most brilliant move she had ever thought of, Usagi began beeping in tone. Three long, three short, three long…

….

"I don't know who's doing that beeping, but I swear I'm going to kill her when I find her!" declared Rei. "Gah! Isn't there a way to turn this blasted thing off?"

Luna stood very still listening. "Oh my goodness. It's an SOS signal."

"A what?"

"Morse code. Quick, call the other scouts, see who is missing, and have them meet us here at the shrine."

Usagi was relieved when she heard the girls call each other and figure out it was Usagi who was missing. She was even more glad when they planned to meet and rescue her, though she was a bit miffed at Rei for complaining about all the beeping.

She was slowly beginning to figure things out. Obviously Ail and Ann were in cohorts with the people who were stealing energy…unless they were the two aliens! It would almost make sense, too…

_I need to get out of here,_ Usagi thought desperately. _I don't know if the scouts will come in time._

Just then, the tree behind her began to swell, growing rapidly and pushing the building apart.

_Oh snap._

….

"Are you getting any unusual readings, Mercury?" asked Minako/Sailor Jupiter, staring at the little blue computer in the water senshi's hands.

"I'm scanning…it seems that there is a dark energy that is growing, just downtown," Mercury replied. "Usagi's communicator seems to be right next to it. It's interfering with my readings, though."

"I hope it's not Usagi playing a prank on us," declared Rei/Sailor Moon. "I hope it's an emergency."

"You had better not hope that," said Luna. "After all, if she is in danger, she could be killed—or worse."

Artemis just kept shaking his head. "I knew I should have gone with her. She said she was just going to hang out with Ail today…"

Sailor Mars/Makoto patted his head. "It's not your fault. You had no idea."

"I just hope she's okay…" he murmured.

"This way!" Sailor Mercury pointed.

….

"Mamoru. Mamoru, please wake up." Usagi tried to shake him awake, but he wasn't budging. _Maybe he's having another dream about his Princess…_just the thought that he dreamed about another girl tore her up. It did comfort her in a small way that he said the woman looked like her. _But I'm no Princess…_Maybe it was Rei after all that he dreamt about, and she had gotten jealous for no reason at all…

Just then, Ail and Ann walked into the room, this time with their red suits and colored green skin. "Hello, there, Usagi," greeted Ann, the pink-haired female alien. "Ready to become a source of our energy?"

…..

"Just a bit further…" Mercury said.

"Oh wow." Jupiter looked up at the apartment building before her. The tree limbs had grown so immense that they completely wrapped around the building.

"That's a big tree," stated Sailor Mars. "I love plants, but this is ridiculous."

"Come on, I've got a reading on Usagi's watch. She's on the eleventh floor." Mercury led them inside the building.

…..

"Just don't hurt Mamoru," pleaded Usagi.

Ann cocked an eyebrow. "And why do you care about what happens to him?"

"He..he's a friend, that's why."

Ail asked her, "Do you always try and rescue your friends from danger?"

Usagi straightened up. "In fact, I do…" She reached into her pocket for her henshin pin. "Venus Star Power! Make-up!" Stars surrounded her, transforming her school uniform into a sailor fuku.

Mamoru began stirring by this point. "Usagi?"

"In the name of the planet Venus, I will punish you! I fight for love and justice because I am Sailor V!" She held up her famous V for Victory sign.

"I can't believe it," replied Ail. "You're a senshi?"

"That's right. Prepare to be dusted! Venus Crescent Beam!" She shot a stream of light at Ail, but he managed to teleport before the attack hit him. "Hey! No fair!"

"Never said I played fair, Venus."

Just then, the other senshi burst through the door. "Stop right there! In the name of the Moon…" Sailor Moon started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you'll punish us. We're pretty aware of who you are and what you want. But even you girls aren't going to stop us from gaining energy!" Ail declared. "Doom Tree, attack them!" Limbs came out and flung the four girls against another wall.

"Senshi!" Venus cried out. She noticed Mamoru stirring behind her. "Mamoru, are you all right?"

"Yeah…are you really Usagi?" he asked.

"Um, this really isn't the best place to talk about that…."

"But you promise to explain?"

"Yes—"

Interrupting her was a white-cloaked figure, robes billowing in mysterious wind. "I am the Moonlight Knight. I shall not allow you to wreck this world with your overgrown tree. Stop stealing energy from the people of this Earth and I will let you go."

"And if we don't ?" asked Ann.

"Then…" The Knight threw a dozen white roses at her. One of them cut her cheek. "Why, you…"

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" A fog filled the room, blinding everyone in the room.

Venus felt a hand squeeze hers. She whispered, "Mamoru?"

"I know I'm safe with you," he said softly.

Venus was grateful for the fog so he couldn't see her cheeks blush. "Just stay down," she muttered.

"I can solve this," declared Ail. He did something that no one could see, being that it was foggy, but whatever he did dissolved the fog. He and Ann stood triumphantly on top of their tree.

"Ann, Ail, why do you want to steal people's energies?" asked Sailor Venus/Usagi. The other girls gasped upon hearing who the aliens were.

"I don't know, Usagi, why do you and the scouts always try and save the day?" retorted Ail.

Sailor Moon asked Venus, "They know who you are?"

"I didn't really have a choice."

Ail replied, "You did. You could have surrendered."

"Never! Never will I surrender to you or anyone else!"

"That's the spirit!" cheered the Knight.

"I'm tired of all this talking," said Ann. "Tree, take her energy!"

"But I liked her!" argued Ail.

"Yeah, liked. Now you know where her heart lies. Let's take her energy!"

Ail pointed a finger at Mamoru. "No, take his energy! He's the one that you're so attracted to!"

"No! I want him to myself!"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and looked at Sailor Venus. "Do all of your enemies act this stupid?" he inquired.

"Sometimes," she answered.

The tree seemed to be rather frustrated and aimed for both Mamoru and Sailor Venus. "Hang on!" Venus called out to Mamoru. With all of the force in her body, she pulled him away from where the limbs were attacking. One by one, limbs attacked the wall right behind her. If she slowed down for a mere second, she would have been seriously hurt.

Seeing the danger their teammate was in, the rest of the senshi started to attack. "Mars Fire Blast!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

"Mercury Aqua Illusion!"

"Moon Tiara Attack!"

All of the attacks combined and distracted the tree long enough for Sailor V and Mamoru to catch their breath. Mamoru admired Usagi/Sailor V for her strength. Sure, she was a ditz, but who knew she had such good power?

"I don't have the patience for this!" Ann swooped down in front of Mamoru and Sailor Venus. "Tree, end this!"

Suddenly, the room began to shake. A tree branch fell off and hit Ann, knocking her to the floor. When the dust cleared, her body was crushed under the giant limb.

"Ann!" Ail cried out in terror. "Oh, Ann…please, you've been with me all this time…" He began to sob. "No! I won't allow this…Ann come back! Come back! Oh Ann…" The senshi looked on in pity. Sure it was their enemy, but they had not wanted anyone to die.

The tree then began to speak. "All of you….stop this fighting. I have little strength left, for I am dying. Listen, before it is too late…Long ago, there was only the ocean and me. I lived alone once upon a time. I changed that one, say, giving birth to my little children. I was the Tree of Life. It was a happy time, filled with joy and peace. My children…so many of them…all lived in harmony. That was until the Negaverse interfered. They began to talk of this energy and turned against me. They lived in fear and hatred. Still, I thought patience would reward me if I hung on. However, the evil became so great, they destroyed themselves and the world which we lived in. Soon, only Ail and Ann were left, small children who had never known love."

"Why didn't you say something before?" demanded Ail.

"Ah, Ail…I was too weak. I wanted to tell you everything for so long…and only now do I have the energy to do so. You see, senshi, we have traveled many planets, trying to find a place to live our lives in peace. You see, also, we have not succeeded. I need love, a positive energy, not hatred and deceit, a negative energy. Without me, they would not live. I hope now, Ail, through your power of love for Ann, I can live in positive energy once again."

"That's such a sad story," remarked Sailor Jupiter.

"It is indeed. I have a favor to ask, Moon senshi."

"Yes?" Sailor Moon stepped forward.

"Find a way to restore me."

"Of course." She turned to Luna. "What do I do? I can't use the tiara…"

Luna replied, "Senshi, send your energy to Sailor Moon. With your powers combined, a new power shall arise…"

Each senshi concentrated on their power and sending it to Rei/Moon. Sailor Moon held out her right arm, and a Moon rod appeared, golden with a red ball on top. "Wow," she said in awe. "Now what?"

"Call out Moon Scepter Illumination!"

"Moon Scepter Illumination!" repeated Sailor Moon, aiming at the tree. In a flash of white light, the tree disappeared, leaving only a sprig seedling.

"Our tree…" Ail cried out. He turned to Ann. The limb on top of her had disappeared and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ail?" she whispered.

"Oh, Ann, you're going to be all right!" Ail exclaimed happily.

"What happened to our tree?" she asked.

"Sailor Moon healed it. Look! We can start over with the seedling."

"Oh, Ail…how wonderful. I'm so sorry for being a jerk lately."

"Me too. Let's go, Ann. Let's start a new life for ourselves." Ail rose, holding Ann in his arms, who held the plant in her hands. "Thank you, sailor senshi. We are sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

"No problem," replied Sailor Mars. "Just don't do it again."

"Of course," said Ail, bowing his head. "'Til next time…" He rose, and with his love and life in his arms, flew off into the distance.

"Well, wasn't that nice," remarked Luna.

Mamoru turned to Sailor Venus. "Now, don't you have some explaining to do?"

"Actually," the Moonlight Knight interrupted, "I think there is some you have to do."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mamoru.

The Knight flew down to Mamoru's level. "I need you to accept my spirit."

"What are you talking about?" repeated Mamoru.

"Trust me. Trust…yourself."

"Okay." Mamoru stood very still, while the spirit of the Knight entered his body. Mamoru's eyes changed to a lighter color, and he pulled out a rose from inside his shirt. Holding it out, he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

The senshis stared in surprise. "So this is the Tuxedo Mask we have been looking for…" stated Artemis.

Venus was distraught. She knew that now Mamoru would never be hers.

Sailor Moon walked over to Tuxedo Mask. "Mamoru?"

"Princess?" The masked man held out his arm and produced a sword. Holding the sword down and bending to one knee, he bowed before her, transforming into Prince Endymion, full armor and all.

"Do you remember?" she asked.

"I remember a love…a love so deep and true that nothing would stop it. I remember Serenity…her silver hair in the wind…the kiss of moonlight…my spirit wanted to save you still, even though I myself could not remember you. That was the Knight. I have, and will always be, loyal to you."

"Oh Mamoru," gushed Sailor Moon happily. She bent down and hugged him. "We will never be apart again. I won't allow it! We will face our destiny together!"

The two leaned forward and shared a very intimate kiss. Usagi/Venus looked away, feeling the very strings of her heart tearing themselves apart. It wasn't fair…she had protected him all this time, and he was meant for _her_…She shared a glance with Sailor Mars, the only person in the room who fully understood her emotions right now. Well, except for Artemis. He walked over to Venus. "You all right?"

"I will be…I hope…" she answered. She wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall. She couldn't be weak now. Not here, anyway.


	11. Chapter 11 Confessions

**Chapter 11: Confessions**

Usagi/Sailor Venus bent her head down, trying to ignore the happy reunion between the two long lost lovers.

Luna strode over to the Prince and Princess and asked, "Do you remember anything else? Like where the Silver Crystal is?"

"I'm afraid not," the prince answered. "All of my memory is not complete. I remember Serenity differently—not used to the black hair. I remember silver hair."

"That's because I'm not in Princess form," replied Sailor Moon/Rei.

"I also don't remember most of the past several months for some reason. I remember Beryl…being a servant for her evil use…but not much else. I remember my mission: to serve and protect this Earth as well as the Princess."

"Well, we'll have to fill you in," stated Artemis, "beginning with introductions."

"I'm Minako," said Sailor Jupiter.

Mamoru nodded. "You're the one the defended Motoki."

She grinning. "That's right."

Sailor Mars stepped forward. "I'm Makoto."

Sailor Mercury waved sheepishly. "I'm Ami," she said shyly.

Mamoru turned to Sailor Venus. "And I know you are…Usagi…" he declared.

She nodded, but didn't meet his gaze. _If only…._

"And I'm Rei," Sailor Moon announced proudly.

Mamoru stared at her in shock. "Really?"

"Yep, I'm that Princess you were looking for." She stared at him with starry eyes.

"I get it. You guys are always together all the time. I should have known…especially since no one has hair like Odango over there."

Venus wasn't even fazed by this comment. She just kept staring at Mamoru. _What a handsome prince…_

Sailor Moon noticed her wistful gaze and glared at her before taking her prince by the arm and walking him away from the wreckage of where the tree had been. Artemis looked up at Venus. "Want to talk?"

"Later," she replied. Venus wanted to keep her secret, and Artemis and Makoto were her greatest confidantes.

Sailor Jupiter looked around at what was left of the room. "So, I wonder how they are going to fix all this mess?"

"I don't know," answered Mercury, "but we had better leave before we get blamed for it."

Luna nodded in agreement. "Let's go home, girls."

….

"Usagi? Want to talk now?" asked Artemis. He and Usagi were alone in her room.

Usagi collapsed onto her bed. "I guess." She sighed. "It's not fair, Artemis. I have had…these feelings for Mamoru for some time now. He's shown some interest in me too. I've saved him and he's saved me. Yet, he belongs with Rei because he is the Prince and she is the Princess." Tears that had been held back for far too long began to fall. "Why am I not good enough?" she cried.

Artemis jumped on the bed and curled up next to her. "It's not that you're not good enough—it's something of an obligation to be together for the future."

Usagi perked up. "But it's not set in stone…I mean, the future is undecided."

Artemis shook his head. "That wouldn't be right, what you are saying. If you plan to steal Mamoru away from his past love…what would you be doing to the Princess?"

"I know, Artemis, and I keep telling myself to just forget him…but I can't. I can't erase my thoughts, I can't erase my feelings, I can't erase my heart." She thought for a moment. "Maybe I should ask Serenity to erase my memory so I'll forget everything…but then, what if I start to fall for Mamoru again? Are my feelings meant to be unrequited?"

Artemis admitted, "I don't know…these sort of matters I'm not good about—it's more Luna's area. I have a similar problem myself."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And with whom?"

"Promise not to tell….or laugh…"

"I promise," replied Usagi eagerly.

"Well….it's Luna."

Usagi squealed. "Aha! I knew it!"

Artemis winced. "If you did, then why did you ask?"

"Just wanted to hear it from you," she teased.

"That's not fair, Usagi." The white cat frowned.

She giggled. "Sure it is. But anyways, at least you don't have competition. It's not like you have another suitor, much less royalty, to deal with."

"Luna is a very special and very selective feline."

"That's a nice way of putting that she's picky."

Artemis ignored this comment. "I care about her…and I've never told anyone else."

"Why not say something? Or better yet, let me set you two up."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Just because you are the goddess of love…."

"…It means I would be the perfect girl for the job!"

"Well, while we're trading secrets…may I confess something?"

"But of course, Artemis. I won't tell a soul."

Artemis cleared his throat. "This is really difficult to say…and I refuse to say it around Luna because I'm still trying to get into her good graces, but I feel like there's something wrong."

"Like what, precisely?" Usagi looked curious.

"I mean about the senshi. I think perhaps…maybe someone is switched."

"Switched?"

"Yeah, like switched powers. We wouldn't catch it right off because senshi powers work for true senshi. Whatever planet you call on answers because it recognizes you are a senshi. But I can't help but wonder if everything is all right."

Usagi appeared thoughtful. "That's interesting…but I'm sure we are where we are supposed to be."

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

"So…about Luna…." Usagi sat up and rubbed her palms together.

"Ah, no, Usagi…why not let us go to bed? It's late…" moaned Artemis.

"No, really, we should talk about this some more…." _It'll help me forget my love problems…_

…_.._

"I'm so glad we are meant to be together," gushed Rei as she and Mamoru strode through the park.

"Me too," he lied. He was starting to get better at this lying thing. He missed Usagi, though his Princess would be terribly upset if he admitted this. He had thought, up to this point, that perhaps Usagi was the woman with the silver hair…but it turned out to be Rei. _Ah, well, you can't fight destiny. What comes is what is meant to be,_ he thought. He figured eventually he would start to feel the same way about Rei as she felt about him. She didn't have to know now that he didn't really love her the same way.

Meanwhile, Usagi herself was not far away. She happened to go to the park on this day to admire the flowers and had taken Makoto with her, knowing she would appreciate this sight. She also filled in her friend on her feelings for Mamoru.

"That just sucks," Makoto stated bluntly. "I mean, all this time, you felt as least something, and now he's gotta be off with his precious Princess." She dropped her voice to a hushed tone. "If you ask me, she's gotten more and more bossy lately. I know she's a Princess, but she doesn't have to be so stuck up."

"Makoto-chan! Now, now, we shouldn't say that about Her Highness," chided Usagi.

"Speaking of the devil…look!" Makoto pointed out Mamoru and Rei walking on the other side of the flowerbeds. Rei was gazing at Mamoru like he was the only man in the world, and occasionally Mamoru would turn and smile at her.

"He doesn't seem to be very happy," commented Usagi.

Makoto grinned. "That's a good sign for you."

"Makoto…."

"Come on, let's go spy on them."

"What?"

"Come on!" Makoto grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her to a large bush nearby the couple.

Mamoru stopped at the end of the flowers and looked at the lake beside him. "Isn't this beautiful?" he asked.

"It is," replied Rei in awe. The sun hit the water just right, and the water was a clear reflection of the sky. "It's so romantic." She turned to Mamoru with that look in her eyes. He knew what she wanted…they leaned forward, preparing to put their lips together….

And from literally out of nowhere, a child fell next to them onto the bush, resulting in a surprised cry from both Makoto and Usagi.

Curious, the couple walked over to see the commotion. A girl with hair as pink as cotton candy sat on top of Makoto and Usagi, who were sprawled out in the grass behind the bush. "Get off of me!" told the little girl.

"Usagi? Makoto? What are you doing? Were you spying on us? You were, weren't you? It's none of your business what I do with Mamoru-chan!"

"It's not my fault," said Usagi. "It was Makoto's idea."

"Thanks a lot," replied the brunette, who was also struggling with the little girl.

The little girl refused to move. "Where is the Silver Imperial Crystal?" she demanded, holding up a gun.


	12. Chapter 12 The Little Pink Haired Devil

**Chapter 12: The Little Pink Haired Devil**

Fortunately, it appeared to be a toy gun. All of the girls and Mamoru stared at the absurd scene.

"What do you mean, where is the Silver Crystal? Just who do you think who are?" demanded Rei. "Usagi, you shouldn't bring your little sister with you when you're trying to spy on me. And how does she know about the Crystal?"

"I wasn't spying on you. And if I was, it was Makoto's idea," Usagi stated.

"Hey!" exclaimed Makoto.

"Anyways," Usagi continued, "I don't know who this little girl is. I've never seen her before in my life. We're not even related!"

Rei gave her a strange look. "But she looks like you." Turning to the little girl, she asked, "What is your name, little girl?"

"I'm Serenity. And I'm not a little girl!" insisted the pink-haired girl.

"My name is Serenity too. Isn't that funny? You look more like a Chibiusa, though…" Rei commented, pointing at the girl's hairstyle, buns that were shaped into cones on either side of her head.

Usagi widened her eyes. "A little me? No way I was ever this annoying when I was little."

"Chibiusa" stomped her foot in impatience. "Serenity, can you tell me where the Silver Crystal is?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Rei.

"It's none of your business." The little girl folded her arms and stomped her foot. It was sort of cute, even if her entrance was rather rude.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you—not that I even know anyway, to be honest," she admitted.

The girl stared at Rei carefully for a moment, as if to ascertain whether she was telling the truth or not. Then, as quick as a flash, the girl ran off, leaving four bewildered people behind her.

"That was strange," Makoto observed.

"Now, Usagi, why in the world were you following me?" Rei spun back around to the blonde.

"It wasn't just me, it was Makoto too. And since you and Mamoru are our future king and queen, we needed to be around you to protect you," Usagi replied.

_Nice going_, thought Makoto. She made a mental note to thank Usagi for her quick thinking.

"Really?" Rei seemed flattered, then upset. "But Mamoru will protect me if anything happens, won't you, Mamoru-chan?"

"Hai, I will," he said.

"Okay then," Usagi replied, "then Makoto and I will be on our way home. Call if you need anything!" She grabbed Makoto by the arm, waved goodbye, and practically ran out of the park.

Mamoru stared after her, wondering if her little story was actually true.

"Way to go, Usagi-chan," Makoto remarked to her friend as they hustled out of the park. "You are pretty good at lying."

Usagi pointed out, "That's not supposed to be a good thing."

"Yeah, well, it got us out of that situation. And what was with that little girl? Funny she has the same name as our princess…you don't think…"

"Think what?" asked Usagi, staring at her friend.

"Maybe she's her daughter?"

"Don't you think Rei's a little young for that? And Luna and Artemis never mentioned a daughter. Plus, they look nothing alike."

Makoto laughed. "Then what if she's your daughter?"

"Aieeee! Are you kidding me?" Usagi slapped her friend on the arm. "That little brat? I'd have to kill myself if she was. I'm still a virgin, Makoto-chan. There's no way she is my girl. You know, in my opinion, she looks like a little devil…those cones on her head are like little pink horns…."

Makoto chuckled. "Well, we'll probably never see her again, at least. Her parents will find her and take her home."

"Speaking of home, I had better go. My parents said they were expecting a special visitor for dinner."

"Who?"

"No clue. Some relative." Usagi shrugged. "It'll be interesting to meet more of my family, though."

"Yeah, family is important to have," said Makoto. "I'll see you later, Usagi-chan."

"Bye, Makoto-chan!" The two girls waved at each other and went their separate ways.

….

"Ah, home sweet home." Usagi smiled. It was nice to know that even after such a weird and rough day, she could still come home to something real. She went inside and saw her family all sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Usagi! You are home!" Her mother walked over and hugged her. "Today is such a wonderful day for the family to be together!"

"So who's the new relative?" asked Usagi.

"New! Aha, Usagi, you are surely joking. Your sister has come home."

"Sister?" Usagi was stunned.

Her father replied, "Yes, she was off at a special private school for a few years. Don't tell me you forgot all about our Chibiusa!"

"Chibiusa?" Usagi's jaw dropped as she saw the pink-haired little devil on the other side of her father on the couch, grinning. Next to her was a round little ball with an antenna. "No way, Mom and Dad, she's not related to us! She's just this little girl that fell on my head today!"

"Oh, Chibiusa, did mean Usagi hurt you?" Her mother ran over and check Chibiusa for scratches or anything amiss.

"Hey, she fell on _me_. And you're checking her?" Something was not right here.

"You must have gotten in her way," Shingo, Usagi's little brother, noted.

"I can't believe this…" Usagi blinked several times and pinched herself to make sure this wasn't an awful dream. It hurt, so it must have real. _This is so weird_, she thought. _Something fishy is going on here…._"I need to go upstairs to finish some studying…" lied Usagi. It was the only lame excuse she could come up with to get away from this scene.

Her mother nodded. "Okay, just be back down for dinner."

Usagi ran as fast as she could up the stairs and closed the door to her room behind her. "Artemis? I need to talk to you."

"Mrrrow?" the white cat stretched lazily from his position in her window.

"There's something very strange going on…."


	13. Chapter 13 Predictions of Doom

**Chapter 13: Predictions of Doom**

"I don't ever remember you having a sister," remarked Artemis after hearing Usagi's story.

"I know. That's what's so weird." Usagi sighed, sitting on her bed. "How am I going to convince them that she is a fraud?"

Artemis thought for a moment. "Perhaps they won't be able to be convinced by you alone. Maybe she really is your sister…."

"Artemis, you don't get it. I've never met her before. She's no relation to me. She just happens to look like me a little—she stole my hairstyle."

"I don't know what to tell you, Usagi. I'll go down with you and see if there's anything out of place. If this girl was demanding the Silver Crystal earlier, she might be an enemy."

Usagi sighed. "Great. An enemy in my own home. And everyone but me thinks she's an angel."

"Cheer up, Usagi, we'll find out what's going on," promised Artemis. "Better go downstairs now."

Reluctantly, Usagi went back to the living room. It bothered her to see that little witch enjoying herself with _her_ family. _Ooh, I can't wait to expose this little girl for what she really is…_she thought to herself. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Oh Mother?" Usagi called.

"Yes, Usagi?" Her mother sounded rather annoyed with her.

"I was wondering if you knew where the photo albums were. I'd love to show Chibiusa the photos of when she was little…" she said very sweetly, knowing there really wouldn't be anything to show for the little girl's presence.

"Oh, of course. They're on the top shelf over there," her mother pointed.

Usagi went over to the bookshelf and opened up the first book in the shelf. She saw baby pictures of herself, Shingo….and Chibiusa? No way…she even noticed there were way more pictures of Chibiusa than she and Shingo put together. "Mother, why are there so many pictures of Chibiusa?"

"Because she's the baby, that's why."

"I'm not a baby anymore," the girl asserted.

"I know, but you're still my baby." Chibiusa was hugged by Usagi's mother.

This was getting even more sickening to watch. Usagi wanted to burst with anger and just yell at her family, but decided that it would only get her in trouble, especially if they were this convinced that Chibiusa was their child.

…..

"Well, done Safir. Wiseman, do you have a fix on the Silver Imperial Crystal?" inquired a tall regal man dressed in white. He brushed his white hair out of his face, turning to face a large cloaked man standing near him, who nodded. "We must find this stone that would destroy us…this stone of illusions…we must capture the crystal as soon as possible. And when we have it," he vowed, holding a glass of wine up to his other companions, "we will grind it to dust! A toast, to the revival of our great history!" A clinking of glasses followed this pronouncement.

"Prince Demando," a woman with long dark blue hair said, "We, the four Sisters of Royal Deception, loyal servants to Crimson Rubeus, will not fail you. Simply give us the command, and we will obey you."

"It is good to know that, Koan," replied the Prince, nodding his head.

"I feel there is a girl….a girl with fire in her blood…near the Imperial Crystal."

"Then let us not waste good talent. Find her and recruit her to our side," the Prince ordered.

"It shall be done, my Prince."

….

The next day at the shrine, the senshi arrived for a meeting. Artemis had decided to call it to discuss it about Chibiusa. Rei came out of her room to meet the girls. "I can't stay too long. I've got to get back to school by four. We're getting ready for a festival," she said.

"Your school festival?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. I'm in a fortune telling shop. Come and see…I'll know all." She winked at her friends.

Artemis asked the girls, "I know Luna's filled you in on the basics of our situation with the little Serenity. What do you think?"

"I thought you said you had never met this girl before, Usagi. And now she's living at your house?" asked an impatient Rei.

Usagi snapped back. "I can't help that! Even Artemis has never heard my family mention her before!"

"Maybe she's Usagi's child?" suggested Minako.

"No…" Usagi growled. "We've established that I've never been with anyone, Minako!"

Ami proposed, "Or perhaps a long-lost sister, just like her family believes?"

"No way."

"But how would she know about the Crystal?" asked Luna.

"Maybe she's Rei's long-lost sister, then…" implied Makoto.

Rei shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not related to anybody that annoying or obnoxious." She looked at her watch. "I really do have to go. Can we talk later, Luna?"

"Sure. Go on, I'm sure the girls will be there soon enough," Luna said.

"Okay. See you all later!" She waved as she ran out of the shrine.

…

Inside of one of the classrooms at Rei's school, a group of people gathered to prepare for the festival. "Konnichiwa!" A blonde girl with two ribbons in her hair bowed to greet her helpers for the festival. "I'm Kate, president of the Supernatural Club! We're so lucky to have the legendary Rei to come help us out! We'd love for you to join our club too, Rei…" the girl hinted.

"I'll think about it," Rei promised.

"Also with us are the guys from Azabu Junior High's Sci-Fi Club. They always help us out with the festival." Kate gestured towards a group of geeky-looking guys, who muttered their hellos. "You know, there have even been UFOs sighted in this area!" she declared. "I must say, it's been rather exciting." She pulled out a picture of a field with a strange dent in the ground. "See, they're saying this might be a UFO landing site! This picture was taken near here."

"I wonder if anyone's been abducted," said one of the geek boys. "You hear about that sort of thing all the time."

"Or maybe the aliens are already among us," suggested Kate.

"That's creepy, Kate!" the boy exclaimed.

Rei inquired, "So these invaders…this new enemy…has already infiltrated our society, right?" _Luna might be interested to hear this new information…_

"Yeah, isn't it weird? So with these newspaper pictures of a UFO, your fortune-telling, and my report on spontaneous human combustion, we should be a hit at the festival!" Kate exclaimed happily.

"Spontaneous combustion?" asked a skeptical Rei.

"That's when a person bursts into flames for no apparent reason. They get burst to a crisp, but there's no sign of a fire around them at all. There are a lot of cases in Europe, but lately it's been happening here. It's hard to believe that a person could suddenly burst into flames, but it's occurring!"

"Kate!" one of the boys called out. "Kate, come see this! One of the rival clubs is doing the same thing!"

"No way!" She came over to the boy. "We had our idea first! It was original! Why haven't I heard about this?" She looked at the paper the boy was holding. "What is this Supernatural Club 'Black Moon'?"

A knock was heard on the door. "Excuse me, is this the Supernatural Club?" Kate answered it, and opened it. A woman with long blue hair (some of which were shaped in cones around her head) walked in. "Hi, I just stopped by to introduce myself. My club is doing the same thing at the festival. I'm Koan, by the way." She extended a hand to greet Kate.

Rei instantly picked up a cold feeling from this woman. She never recalled seeing her at the school before. She seemed strange and unfamiliar.

"Hey guys," a tall blonde boy called out. "Take a look at this! A UFO!" He pointed out the window. All of the nerds ran over, taking pictures. "Our first real-life sighting!"

Staring out the window, Rei began to have an ominous feeling overtake her. This wasn't a good sign.

"Kate! Rei! Come quick!" A brunette girl came running to the tent where Rei was fortune-telling. "It's awful!" Rei threw off her cloak and she and Kate followed the girl.

The two girls were led to the tent where Koan was predicting her own fortunes. "Nineteen years from now you will die of overwork. Next please!" Koan announced. The girl who was given the death sentence went away sobbing, while another girl took her place. "Ah, yes, you…oh dear, your heart is so very weak. Poor thing, you only have six more years to live."

"No!" the girl cried out. She ran away in tears as well.

"Next please," said Koan, not distracted by the theatrics of her fortunes.

"She knows all about their families and past," whispered the brunette to Kate and Rei. "She goes on to predict when they die. Everyone's so upset!"

"It's all right. Don't be sad," replied Koan. "I may not change your fate, but I can guarantee a gentle death. Come join us…become one of the Black Moon. Sit down, Rei. I can tell your fortune."

"No thanks, Goddess of Death," Rei retorted. "This isn't fortune telling you're doing. I won't stand for this!" She turned to her friend Kate.

Kate looked rather worried. "We need to go tell the sisters before there's a riot," she asserted.

Rei nodded. The last thing they needed was a riot at the Catholic school. When she and Kate arrived in front of the sisters, however, a black moon crescent was on their foreheads. That's strange, she thought. She stumbled in surprise.

"You'll have an accident if you are not more careful," the oldest one spoke slowly. "Please do be careful, Rei." She and the other nuns walked away from her.

"This is getting really strange…I should call Luna," Rei murmured to herself.

"Rei! Do you smell something burning? It's over there where the sisters are going!" exclaimed Kate. She and Rei ran down to the end of the building and turned the corner, only to find a charred human corpse. "Spontaneous combustion?"

_I guess it really does exists_, though Rei. She cringed at the sight of the habit laying about the dead body. It had been a sister… "Kate, until I say so, don't say anything just yet. Kate?" Rei turned to see her blonde friend faint. "Great." She buzzed her communicator. "Hey girls! We've got trouble at the festival. Come meet me as soon as you can."

Makoto buzzed in. "Right behind you." She ran up to Rei. "I felt some strange vibes around this place…whoa! What happened to the nun? Oh my…" she gasped.

Rei replied, "I'm not sure what happened, but I know there's trouble." She pulled out her compact. "Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" Ribbons of white, blue, and red surrounded her, and she transformed into her alter ego.

"Mars Star Power! Make-up!" Makoto called out. Rings of fire surrounded her and she transformed into her red fuku. "All right, show yourselves! Where are you?" she called out to her unknown enemy. Black shadows appeared around them. "I'll fix you! Mars Burning Mandala!" Rings of fire shot at the enemy, incinerating them.

Koan appeared again, this time out of the school uniform. She laughed evilly. "Ah, you are strong! But you cannot defeat me, Koan, the passionate youngest of the Four Sisters of Deception!" She held her hands out and they began to glow. "Like I fought prediction with prediction, now let's fight fire with fire!" She shot fire towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. They ran from the flames, trying to avoid getting burned.

Sailor Moon didn't make fast enough and was caught by the attack. "Argh!"

…..

If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Was there ever a break from these enemies, Usagi wondered. After hearing Rei's distress call, she ran as fast as she could to where the commotion was. Stopping just short of the battle scene, she pulled out her henshin pin. "Venus Star Power! Make-up!"

Little did she know that there was a certain young pink-haired girl watching her every move, shocked that the person she had decided to stalk was indeed a sailor senshi.


	14. Chapter 14 Two Sisters Down

**A/N: I'm changing the manga version a bit because if the girls get captured one by one, then it will ruin the big surprise at the end. I was perhaps a little too faithful to the manga in the last chapter, so I'm trying to change things up a bit.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 14: Two Sisters Down**

Sailor Venus stepped around the corner after her henshin. "Hold it right there! I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just attack people like that! I am Sailor Venus, and I will punish you!"

Koan just laughed at her. "Give it your best shot, little girl."

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

A beam of light shot towards Koan, who merely dodged it and continued to laugh mockingly. "My turn," the evil woman said, shooting her own dark beam towards a helpless Sailor V.

Suddenly, from nowhere appeared a man in a black suit, pushing Sailor V out of the way of the beam. "Tuxedo Mask?" asked Sailor Venus breathlessly. "Shouldn't you..."

"You were in danger first," he interrupted. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to any of you if I can help it." He stood up to face the enemy.

"Mercury Shine Illusion!" Sailor Mercury appeared as well, and dowsed Koan in streams of water.

Koan became angrier. She began to wave her hands in preparation for another attack, but by this time, Sailor Moon had gathered her strength. Holding out her rod, she called out, "Moon Princess Halo!" A shining light erupted from the end of the scepter, blasting Koan into oblivion.

As soon as the light cleared and the shadows disappeared, a strange-looking man with a black crescent on his forehead came around the corner. "So strong you are…to just blow away Koan like that…" he spoke in admiration.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Mars.

"Me? I am Crimson Rubeus…of the Black Moon. This is merely a warning. We will be watching." In a flash of black smoke, he left their sight.

"That was strange," remarked Sailor Venus. "I wonder what they want…"

"Hi everyone!" announced a very tired-looking Sailor Jupiter. "Aw, don't tell me I missed all the fun…" she whined.

Mars raised her eyebrow. "Depends on your definition of fun, Jupiter."

A group of people began to shout. "What was that light? What's going on?" The murmurings began to get louder.

"We need to go," stated Tuxedo Mask. "Those people are starting to get curious."

"Back to the shrine?" suggested Sailor Moon. They all nodded, and began to leave. Demorphing as they went around the back of the building, they emerged to the front and found a certain pink-haired little girl.

"Chibiusa?" the girls chorused.

"What are you doing here?" inquired Usagi. The girl didn't speak a word. "What did you see?" Chibiusa stayed silent, but tears began to well up in her eyes. "Tell me! Do you know those people? You do! I know you do! They're your friends, aren't they?" She lunged for the girl, but Luna stepped in front of her.

"Usagi, stop," ordered Luna.

"But Luna!" Usagi exclaimed. Chibiusa turned around and ran in the opposite direction. "She's getting away, Luna!" Just then, she noticed a glimmer around the girl's neck as she ran away. "That pendant of hers…I didn't notice before…it looks a little like a Crystal…" she noted. "Could it be our Crystal?"

"Usagi, we're not going to be able to interrogate Chibiusa if you yell at her. You're not going to get any information from a little girl who is scared. I'm sure she knows something, but we don't know what it is yet. And it isn't fair to assume she is the enemy," Luna said.

"But she saw us…I know she knows who we are!"

Luna sighed. "That may be a problem. Maybe not. In the meanwhile, let her be. You all need to get home and get some rest. I'm sure this new enemy isn't going to be an easy one."

"Right then." Usagi nodded, looking after where Chibiusa had run off to.

…

Mamoru stood at his balcony, watching the clouds move over the city. "Looks like it's going to rain," he said to no one in particular.

A lot of things were going through his mind. On the one hand, there was Rei, who supposedly was his true beloved Princess. He was supposed to be there and be her protector…and her lover.

He pounded his fist against the balcony. But there was Sailor V…or rather, Usagi. It didn't seem fair…he had fallen in love with her beauty and her style…as silly as it had sounded to fall in love with an arcade character. Mamoru knew that something was different than last time when he was Tuxedo Mask. Surely he didn't have these feelings for that girl back then. Maybe…something about her appearance…it was different…_Maybe they got new uniforms,_ Mamoru thought. He could have sworn she didn't have a orange fuku before…

A crack of lightning flashed through the sky. Mamoru sighed and went inside his apartment just as the rain began to fall. He heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He went over to unlock the door. Opening it, he found Luna standing before him. "Um…can I help you?" He pondered how she was able to knock as a cat.

"I need you to come with me," she said. Without question, he followed her out of the apartment. They went downstairs and out into the rain. She led him to Chibiusa, who was sitting on the side of the sidewalk getting more soaked by the minute.

"Oh…" Darien pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"I'm not sure how long she's been out here," said Luna, "but I'm sure she's scared. Won't you let her stay with you for the night?"

"Sure, okay." What did he know about taking care of little girls? But Chibiusa needed someone's help…and Usagi was certainly upset with her. Picking her up, he carried her up to his apartment. She looked at him with her big red eyes, then closed them, going straight to sleep. He set her on his bed, tucking her in. Sighing, he closed the door behind him. "I guess it's the couch for me tonight…" He couldn't but think though of how much Chibiusa reminded him of Usagi. Maybe that was why he did not mind having the little girl over...it was like having her here.

_But you must not think that_, a voice in his head told him. _You are with Rei-chan._

_It's not fair._

_Rei-chan's not so bad. Sure she gets a little jealous, but what girl doesn't get that way? Just think of all the wonderful moments you've shared already…a nice date….a walk in the park…sharing a milkshake…you feel strange when you are around her, right?_

_That's love._

…_.._

Chibiusa turned around in the bed. She couldn't help but hear her father's words whisper in her ear… "Sailor Moon is invincible." _But if she was so invincible, then why did she get hurt today? Sure, she beat the enemy, but she got hurt. And those terrible people…they have come to this time…but why? Do they want the Crystal too? But the girls…even they don't know where it is…_

A piercing scream echoed through the apartment of Chiba Mamoru, causing him to sit straight up from his sleeping position on the couch… "Chibiusa…" he whispered. He didn't know what it was, but he felt a need to protect her, and that scream scared him to his very core. He went into the room where he had laid her, and saw her crying. "Chibiusa? Are you all right?"

The little girl opened her eyes and calmed down upon seeing him. "I think I will be," she said very quietly.

He sat down next to her on the bed. "Bad dream?"

She nodded. "Mamoru…do you know…if Sailor Moon…is powerful?"

"Of course. Invincible—that's what she is."

"Then maybe she can help Mama…" Chibiusa yawned and stretched out to sleep again. After making sure she was tucked in again, Mamoru went back to his couch. He glanced at the clock on the radio—5:30 a.m. Too early for coffee…he figured he might as well go back to sleep.

….

Usagi heard knocking on the front door. Getting up from the couch, she answered it and was surprised to see Mamoru and Chibiusa standing on her front step. "Chibiusa! So that's where you ran off to…" Usagi and Mamoru's eyes met for a moment, before Usagi turned away with a blush. "I'm glad he brought you home. I'm sorry I yelled, okay? But you and I need to have a talk…"

"Chibiusa!" Usagi's mother squealed. "Ah, you're home! I was so worried about you! Come, have some cookies and milk!" She practically dragged Chibiusa to the kitchen, leaving Mamoru and Usagi by themselves.

"I guess your parents really like her," stated Mamoru as he stepped through the front door.

Usagi nodded, closing the door. "A little too much sometimes."

"Did you notice Chibiusa's necklace?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bright crystal. I felt strange, calming energy when I was near it. That, and there's something that looks like a little key next to it. I figured it was a house key to wherever she actually came from."

Mamoru replied, "That may be true, though I don't know where her real home is."

"Neither do I."

"Just give her time, okay? She's just a kid." Mamoru smiled at her. "You were a kid once…or maybe you still are…"

"Hey! No fair, Mamoru!" She playfully punched him.

Mamoru pretended to be hurt. "Ow, the great Usagi has punched me! Whatever shall I do!" he mocked.

"You keep it up, and I'll show you," she promised.

Mamoru chuckled. "Well, I just came by to drop off Chibiusa. And pick on you. Both are done. I have to go to Rei's now." If Usagi didn't know better, she would have sworn a look of disappointment crossed his face. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Wait a minute. You and I need to talk too."

"About what?" asked Mamoru, though he perfectly knew well what it was going to be about.

"Us."

"There wasn't really an 'us'."

"I should correct that. You and Sailor V, then." Usagi crossed her arms and searched Mamoru's face for an answer.

Mamoru looked down. "I thought you were my Princess. I honestly did. I messed up—and I'm sorry if I got your hopes up."

"It's all right, just don't do it again. But can you make me a promise?"

"Sure."

"Can we be friends?"

Mamoru met her eyes. "Of course."

…

The girls were meeting at Rei's shrine again. "Honestly, no offense Rei, but can't we meet somewhere else?" asked Makoto.

"Like where?" Rei inquired.

"Like my place."

"Last time I went to your place, a monster attacked," replied Rei.

Makoto shrugged her shoulders. "That wasn't my fault."

"Look, girls, we have more serious problems than meeting places," interrupted Luna. "Rei, tell them what happened at your school."

Rei took a deep breath. "I went back to school today…and those nuns…the ones with the moons on their heads…they disappeared! Kate swears they were abducted, but I have no idea. If they were, it was by the UFO we saw just as Koan showed up."

Minako spoke up. "So Koan and the UFO are related? Then our enemies are…aliens?"

"But they looked human," pointed out Ami.

"True," replied Luna, "but they could still be from a different world. Ami's computer hasn't picked up any strange energy all day, but you girls should keep your eyes open."

"Of course we will," said Makoto.

Usagi looked at her watch. "Hey, Ami, didn't you have to go to the school-?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'm going to be in a chess tournament!" the blue-haired girl announced.

"All right! That's our Ami! Always smart and all that stuff…" cheered Minako.

Ami blushed. "Anyway, you can come watch if you like. It's a public tournament."

"Wouldn't that make you nervous?" asked Usagi.

"I'm already nervous as it is. I was requested by someone…a famed chess-player herself."

"Oh wow, that's amazing. I'm sure you'll beat her," encouraged Makoto.

Ami shrugged. "I don't know. I wouldn't want to jinx it. Anyways, I really do have to go. I'll see you all later!" She gathered her purse up and walked out of the shrine.

"We should go support her," suggested Usagi. "It's not often when Ami gets the spotlight."

Rei nodded. "Good idea. Plus, we'll all be together if something happens."

….

"Ami, welcome!" greeted a large man with a small black bowtie. "It is good to see you! I am glad you have come."

"Of course Rayuko-senshi," replied Ami with a bow, "I would not turn down such a request."

"Ha, I'm sure. This is your challenger, Beruche. She's not from around here, but she is a great chess player in her own right." Rayuko gestured towards the woman behind him. She had white hair that had a tinge of blue in it. It was braided all the way down to her waist. She was dressed in a conservative light blue dress. She smiled broadly at Ami, though Ami felt a very cold and disturbing aura around the woman. Regarding her cautiously, she bowed politely to her. Beruche did the same. "I'll let the two of you get to know each other before the tournament. I'll be back in a few minutes!" With that, the man left the room, leaving Ami and Beruche alone.

Ami began to wish immediately that the man hadn't left. Beruche's voice broke the silence. "So you are the girl genius?"

"That's what they say, I guess," answered Ami.

"Don't be so modest…I've done considerable research on you."

Ami was stunned. "You have?"

"Yes, and I know for certain one thing."

"What is that?"

"That you belong in the clutches of the Dark Moon!" Beruche whipped off her dress, revealing a skintight ice blue suit that barely covered her upper body.

"What?"

"That's right, I know who you are, Sailor Mercury. There aren't many girls who walk around with little blue computers and have blue hair like you. Honestly, how hard is it to figure out?"

"But we've never met."

"I was in a UFO way above your head. You didn't see my crew and me spy on you little girls fighting my sister. I shall avenge my sister too!"

Ami put her hands behind her back and took a note from Usagi's book. She began to beep her signal.

…

"Ami's in trouble!" declared Makoto. "We're all out her waiting for her in the lobby, and she's somewhere else, needing our help!"

"And obviously she can't talk freely," observed Rei, "or else she would have said something. Come on, let's ask that man where she is." She walked over to Rayuko, who was walking into the room. "Excuse me, sir, where is Ami? We're her friends and just want to wish her luck."

"Ah! How wonderful! Ami is so fortunate to be so popular! She is just down the hall. If you'll excuse me, I need to set up the table…" The man ran off in the other direction.

"Let's go," Rei said. The four girls burst into the room where Ami was.

"Ah, so all of you came," Beruche said, holding Ami's neck in the grip of her icy hand. "It's so nice you want to watch your friend die!"

Usagi snapped, "Not if I can help it. Venus Star Power! Make-up!"

"Mars Star Power! Make-up!"

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

"Jupiter Star Power! Make-up!"

Ami pulled herself away from Beruche and held her henshin pin out too. "Mercury Star Power! Make-up!"

After their elements transformed them, the senshi gathered together and cornered Beruche. "You all look so different…" she remarked. Then she started giggling, as if enjoying some private joke.

"What's so funny?" demanded Sailor Moon.

"N-nothing….hehehe….I just realized something…but I'll let you girls figure it out later." She raised her arms up, shouting, "Crystal Ice Blast!" Shards of ice shot at the girls, leaving them very cold and shivering.

"That's just not right," muttered Makoto/Sailor Mars. "I'll fix her. Mars Burning Mandala!" Orbs of fire shot at Beruche, who, being in a corner, was unable to dodge the attack.

"Aiieeee! That's hot! Oooh, you're going to pay for that!" Beruche shot another ice blast at the senshi.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" fired back the senshi of lightning. It struck Beruche and she screamed in agony.

"My turn," stated Sailor Moon. "On behalf of the Moon, I am Sailor Moon!" Beruche giggled again, despite her obvious pain. "I don't care how funny you think it is, you can't deny that you are going to be defeated." Sailor Moon called silently upon her scepter, which appeared in her hand. "Moon Princess Halo!" A flash of light erupted from the scepter, distintegrating Beruche into cosmic bits.

"Well, that was pretty easy," remarked Minako/Sailor Jupiter.

"Say so yourself," said Usagi/Sailor Venus, "but look!" She pointed down to her leg, which was frozen into an ice cube.

Sailor Moon chuckled. "That sucks."

"So not funny, Rei. Mars, can you help me?"

"Sure," Sailor Mars answered. She bent down and called her fire power to melt down the leg.

"This is so embarrassing…" Venus muttered.

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. "Still not as bad as the fruit monster."


	15. Chapter 15 The Virus Storm

**A/N: I'm making Chibiusa about 10 years old. In the manga, she looks older than a first grader, which is what she is in the anime, I think.**

**Chapter 15: The Virus Storm**

"This totally isn't fair, Artemis," Usagi remarked to her white cat. Her foot, which was still numb from the ice attack, was soaking in a tub of hot water that Makoto had prepared for her. They had figured restoring feeling to Usagi's leg would be more practical outside of her house, considering her parents would probably ask questions that the senshi couldn't quite answer.

"It could always be worse," the feline remarked.

"I'd love to know how."

Makoto entered the bathroom. "Feeling better, Usagi?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally…." Her voice drifted off.

"Ah, well…I'm no matchmaker. That's your job," Makoto said.

"I meant this," Usagi stated, pointing to her soaking leg. "I was the only one with a frozen limb."

"But you'll live. So I guess you're over Mamoru, then?" she asked.

Usagi shook her head. "Not really. I just try to avoid him now."

"I guess that's the best tactic—out of sight, out of mind."

Artemis spoke up. "At least you promised to be friends."

"Yeah. The thing is, it's hard to avoid him because Chibiusa likes him so much for some reason. He feels a strong connection to her too, but won't let her live with him because my parents would ask too many questions."

Makoto wrinkled her nose. "Maybe she has a crush on him too?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Great. Now I'm competing with a Princess and a little girl. What were saying about it being worse, Artemis?"

Artemis replied, "I doubt she likes him that way. She's about 10. Not the age to start having crushes."

"That's not true," Makoto argued. "I started liking guys when I was four years old."

Usagi giggled. "No way."

"Seriously. His name was Honoka. He had dark eyes and long black hair. He was so dreamy, and pretty tall for being his age. I thought I was going to marry him one day…"

Usagi burst out laughing. "Seriously? Oh Makoto-chan…"

Artemis asked, "What happened?"

"His parents moved to America. No more Honoka for me." Makoto shrugged. "It was devastating for me because I was so young, but I'm totally over it now."

"Well, I would hope so," said Usagi. Artemis started to leave the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Usagi asked him.

"This is girl talk," he complained. "Not my area."

"You are advisor to the goddess of love, and you want to leave now?" Makoto inquired.

Artemis blushed (well, he turned awfully red for a white cat). "But…this is different…"

"Not really. I mean, don't you have anyone you like?"

Artemis glanced at Usagi, who had started giggling. "Ah…maybe…"

Makoto grinned. "I knew it! We could help you woo her…"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Come on!" Usagi exclaimed. "We're girls! We know what girls like!"

"Yeah," agreed Makoto. "We're the perfect sources of information."

Artemis opened his mouth to protest, but Usagi interrupted him. "You don't argue with us. Stick around, and we'll help you win the ca—girl of your dreams."

…..

"Check out all this rain we're having, Rei!" Yuuchirou shouted from the front of the shrine. "That's some crazy lightning out there!"

Rei walked calmly out to where Yuuchirou was standing. "This storm sure came on fast. I wouldn't be so excited about it. I feel it is a bad omen."

"Omen? Whatever. Just a nice thunderstorm. Perfect time to go take a nap!" With that, he went back inside.

Rei cast a worried look to the skies. "Surely…the enemy?"

…..

FEW DAYS LATER

"Makoto! You sound awful!" Usagi said to her friend through the telephone. "You had better get some rest. Get better soon, and get rid of that cold! Bye!" She hung up and looked at Artemis. "Lita's sick too."

"It's strange, the whole town seems to have gotten sick right after the thunderstorm started a few days ago. The rain hasn't let up at all," Artemis remarked.

"Do you think this has something to do with the enemy?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know, but maybe Luna does. She's calling for a meeting soon."

"I doubt Lita will make it…hopefully none of the other girls have gotten as sick as she has…"

Artemis smirked. "Lita's stubborn. She may come just because she feels an obligation to."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "You're probably right."

…

Later that day, Artemis came up to the shrine with a mouth full of roses, followed by Usagi. "Woo-na!" he shouted with his mouth full.

"Artemis?" Luna came just out of the doorway of the shrine. "Oh? Are those for me?"

He placed them at her feet. "They are," he said proudly.

"How thoughtful of you, Artemis. Thank you," she remarked. She picked them up with her mouth and went inside.

"That's it?" whispered Artemis.

"Don't worry, she'll come around soon," Usagi murmured. "This is just the first move."

The two entered the inside of the shrine and went to the fireplace room.

"Late, as always," snapped Rei.

"It's raining," Usagi pointed out.

"But you're always late."

"Sue me." Usagi settled herself on the other side of the room next to Minako.

Rei glared at her and started to speak. "All right girls, we need to talk."

Minako stated, "I thought we were meeting at Makoto's place."

"She's sick. In fact, the whole town seems to be."

"It's strange," Ami remarked. "My mother is a doctor, and she says she has never seen such an epidemic. We're all very fortunate to not have caught it."

"I don't know if the enemy has anything to do with the sickness, but I'm sure they're interfering with the weather," Luna asserted. "Ami, are you picking up anything on your computer?"

"No, the lightning is causing my signals to scramble and become unreadable."

Luna replied, "That's going to make finding the source of all this much harder, then."

…..

Meanwhile, outside of town, a woman with short green hair and a black crescent on her forehead was observing her handiwork. "Rubeus would be very pleased," she remarked to herself. "This is going so well…the epidemic has reached its peak within a matter of only a few days. Surely now is the time to attack! Minions!" Shadows of darkness with white black faces assembled before her. "The people in this town have not much longer to live. You will be able to take their places. Find those infected with the virus and convert them for the Dark Moon!"

Growling in unison, the shadows began to descend upon the town.

…

"Girls! Help!" a voice echoed through the four girls' communicators.

"Lita? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" chided Usagi.

"The enemy! They're here!"

"No!" Usagi shouted. "We have to go save her."

"We don't know what we're up against, Usagi," Rei stated. "We can't just rush into this. We don't know even her attacker."

"But she's in trouble!"

"Rei-chan's right. We don't have a plan and we can't get trapped as well," Ami countered.

"Lita! Hold on!" Usagi shouted into the communicator. "I'm coming, even if the others aren't! Venus Star Power! Make-up!" Streams of stars covered her, wrapping her orange fuku around her. She stood defiantly in front of Rei.

"It seems we have no much of a choice. We're going to stick together, you hear me?" Rei demanded. "Moon Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

"Jupiter Star Power! Make-up!"

"Mercury Star Power! Make-up!"

"Let's go," directed Rei/Sailor Moon. The four girls headed to Makoto's apartment.

…

AT THE ARCADE

"What do you think of this rain, Mamoru?" Motoki asked his friend.

Mamoru sipped his coffee and looked out the window. "I wish it would stop. It's so depressing."

"Yeah. And the arcade is so empty…of course, it doesn't help that nearly everyone's sick." He gestured towards the rest of the room, which was void of people.

Mamoru nodded in agreement and continued to gaze at the rain. He had a feeling…something wasn't right about any of this. He was just thinking of going to check on Rei when he heard a beep from below his feet. "What was that?"

"Ah, it's just some old equipment," Motoki said. "I haven't been down there in ages. You can go have a look if you like." Mamoru thought about it. He knew that Luna and Artemis kept base down there, and was rather surprised Motoki didn't know about it. Maybe he could contact Rei that way… Motoki interrupted his musings. "So where's Usagi?"

"Hm?" Mamoru looked confused.

"Sorry…weren't you two going out?"

Mamoru choked on his coffee. "Usagi and me? No, I'm dating Rei."

"Oh…" Motoki turned back to cleaning the bar.

"What made you think we were going out?"

"Ah, well, it's just that a few months back, Usagi was in some sort of depression…she asked around for you like every day. I only assumed…bah, don't mind me. What do I know? I just work here…" Motoki said.

Mamoru was stunned by this. A few months ago, he had been captured by Beryl. Did she love him back then? It wasn't Rei that asked about him, it was her._ How strange_, he thought to himself.

"Did I say something wrong?" Motoki inquired.

"No…" Mamoru finished off his coffee. The lights in the arcade flickered and died. "Huh. The power must have gone out."

"It was only a matter of time before it did in this weather," remarked Motoki. "You wouldn't mind going downstairs and hitting the breaker, would you?"

"No problem," replied Mamoru. _And I can access the base and get in touch with the senshi…._

…_._

Mars threw her opponent against the wall. "I may be sick, but I'm still going to kick your butt! Mars Fire Blast!" She set the shadow on fire, causing it fall backwards and break her balcony windows. It screamed in agony and died in ashes.

"We're here!" announced the other senshi, bursting through her front door.

"Wow, Mars, you're place is a mess," remarked Sailor Jupiter.

Mars replied, "I had one heck of a fight."

"Guess you didn't need our help, then?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Oh, but she may," replied a dark voice. A green-haired woman appeared on the balcony. "Sailor senshi, you shall pay for what you have done to my sisters! I am Petz, the oldest of the Deception Sisters!"

"The oldest?" asked Sailor Mars. "You would think you would be the smart one to not mess with us."

"On the contrary, I want revenge. I want you all dead!"


	16. Chapter 16 Rescued

**Chapter 16 Rescued**

Sailor Mars coughed. She glared at Petz and yelled at her hoarsely, "I'm willing to bet you're the one who sent the virus and caused the storm!"

"Ah, so brilliant you are," answered Petz. Her black shadows appeared behind her. "But how long can you stand the storm?" The shadows entered the apartment and attacked the senshi.

"Mercury Aqua Illusion!" Streams of water hit some of the shadows, but not enough.

"Jupiter Flower Hurricane!" A blast of flowers hit the shadows, but more kept coming.

"Mars Fire Blast!" A heated blast filled the apartment, burning more of the shadows.

"Venus—" Sailor Venus was interrupted by a shadow slamming her against the wall. "Aieeee!" she screamed.

"Honestly, can't you even attack?" Sailor Moon complained. "Moon Princess Halation!" The bright light attack finished off the shadows.

"Is that all you have?" mocked Sailor Venus.

"No," responded Petz. "In fact, I have more. By the power of this Black Crystal, I shall call upon a tornado!" A dark blast of wind circled Sailor Venus.

"Venus! Hold on! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" called out Minako/Sailor Jupiter. A jolt of lightning headed for the dark wind, eliminating some of the storm.

"Mercury Shabon Spray!" A fog of mist and water covered the scene, allowing Venus to free herself from the storm that was following her.

"Thanks, girls," said a grateful Venus.

"We're always having to save you," whined Sailor Moon.

"Oh yeah?"

Petz laughed. "Sounds like you girls don't get along very well…I'll just let you be while I take over the rest of the world…" She began to leave through the balcony.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus whipped out her golden chain and caught Petz by the leg.

"Aha, you think you caught me? Maybe I've caught you!" Petz grabbed the other end of the chain and jerked Venus to her. "Let's see how well you can hang on!" She pulled her with all over her strength and threw Venus over the balcony. "Goodbye!"

"Venus!" the other girls chorused.

"Moon Princess Halation!" While Petz was distracted by her defeat of Venus, Sailor Moon attacked and blasted her without so much as a warning.

"Oh no, I don't want to die!" moaned Venus, who was falling fast through the air. She closed her eyes—and found herself in the arms of Tuxedo Mask. "How-?"

"Long story short: I found the signal for you girls through your database. I figured there was trouble. Guess I was right," replied the gentleman.

"Do you fly?" Venus asked, looking at the distance between herself and the ground.

"I just jump really high. Hold on, we're going down…" And the two of them sailed downwards, this time safely onto another balcony.

"Thank you. You keep saving my life…" Venus said.

Tuxedo Mask smiled. "You saved mine at first. I think we're even now, aren't we?"

"Perhaps. Oh no! Moon will be so jealous!"

"Let her be. I don't think she cares as much as you…" Tuxedo Mask whispered.

Venus felt a strange vibration throughout her body. Her heart began beating faster and faster. "Don't…Rei…she'll…" Before she knew it, she was kissing Tuxedo Mask. It was a short kiss, but just enough for Venus to have a taste and to want more. "No! I'm sorry…" she gasped. Venus covered her mouth.

"I won't tell if you won't." Tuxedo Mask winked at her.

"This is wrong! I won't let you cheat on my friend!" And with that, Venus stormed off to the fire escape/stairs on the side of the balcony.

_But you care about me…._he thought.

…..

"He saved you again?" asked Rei incredulously when the girls returned to the shrine.

Usagi shrugged. "It was no big deal…other than the fact I would have died if he hadn't."

"Why won't he ever save me?" whined the black-haired girl.

Minako suggested, "I don't know, get into trouble more often?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Brilliant, Minako-chan."

"Well, at least the rain's letting up," remarked Ami.

"And Makoto's feeling better—right Makoto?" asked Usagi, hugging her brunette friend.

Makoto's green eyes sparkled. "Much, much better. A fight was what I needed, for sure."

"I wonder who this enemy is though…" Ami looked thoughtful. "What is it they want? They are unusual for not stating their true intentions…"

"What do all bad guys want? To take over the world," Rei stated. "That's simple enough."

"This is different…it seems as if they have a particular grudge against us," speculated Ami.

Usagi yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm worn out. I'm going home. Call if you find out anything. Come on, Artemis." She headed out of the room.

Rei looked after her. _Surely she didn't….not her and my Mamoru…_ It still bothered her that they had been so close. _I suppose it is only jealousy…._

…..

In a grand room with black crystal walls, four individuals discussed the next plan of attack.

"Wiseman? Have you found the Crystal specifically?" asked Prince Demando, sitting at his throne with a goblet in his head.

"It is in the vicinity. You are getting closer," the dark man answered.

Rubeus ran a hand through his magenta hair. "We are so close to victory…"

"But you are losing soldiers, Rubeus," remarked a woman with long green hair, fanning herself with a pink fan.

"Ah, Esmeraude, we have nothing to fear. We have the endless power of the Black Poison Crystal! You saw what it did to the future…we are simply going back in the past to achieve our mission!"

"Hm, is that so?"

"Safir," called Demando. "Do you have faith as well?"

"I have faith, my brother," replied the man with blue hair. "I just think we should kill the senshi faster."

Demando responded, "Patience is a virtue, or so I am told. Do not worry—soon we will be able to crush the crystal before the Queen's eyes…and her immortal life that is bound to it will be as mortal as ours."

Wiseman spoke up. "The crystal is with the young one, the Rabbit. She is the one you are looking for."

"Then let the last sister find her. I am going to my room," announce Demando, rising from his dark crystal throne and heading down the hall. The Wiseman took his crystal ball and disappeared from the room as well.

"Your brother is so laid back," Rubeus said to Safir.

"He has his reasons…he has received the invincible eye from the Wiseman…though I feel some reason to not totally trust this fortune teller…" Safir replied.

Esmeraude raised an eyebrow. "Have you told Demando this?"

"Not a chance. I dare not defy him."

"Hmm…well, everything is going to plan, so I would say nothing. Let us wait and see how this goes," she said.

"Karabaras!" Rubeus called.

A woman with dark brown hair and an orange tutu outfit appeared. "You called?"

"Are you ready to avenge your sisters and defeat the senshi once and for all?"

"But of course!" She bowed before him. "I am ready to accept this mission and to prove myself to you and Prince."

"Then go, defeat the senshi and bring to us the Rabbit!"

She giggled. "How hard can it be to find a little girl with pink hair?"


	17. Chapter 17 The Truth Only Brings Trouble

**This next scene is going to kill me to write…**

**(Sorry but it's necessary…)**

**Chapter 17: The Truth Only Brings Trouble**

THE NEXT DAY…

It was early afternoon. For once, Usagi had managed to stay out of detention. She rewarded herself by walking towards her favorite arcade. She prayed she wouldn't have to face him after that kiss…or else she would be tempted to kiss him again. She tried to tell herself to stop thinking of him, but he always was in her thoughts, whispering sweet nothings to her…It difficult enough to avoid him on purpose, though, as fate would have it, she couldn't avoid him forever. As she entered the arcade, she spotted Mamoru at the drink bar. Usagi froze. He turned around and met her eyes, glad to see her. She knew what she had to do—run the other direction. She burst out of the arcade and started running down the street.

Mamoru wanted to catch up with her and see what the matter was. He ran as fast as he could, and it didn't take long for him to meet up with her—for she had tripped and fallen on the sidewalk. He reached her side and tried to help her up. "Are you all right, Usagi?"

She almost melted with the concern in his voice—and then remembered she wasn't speaking to him. "No! I am not all right! Go away, Mamoru-baka!"

He sighed. "So we're back to that again?"

"It's not right. We aren't supposed to care about each other. We—we hate each other, remember? And you're in love with Venus, not me, anyway. But that's not the point—you're supposed to be with the Princess."

Mamoru looked her in the eyes. "And who are _you_ supposed to be with?"

"I…" Usagi gulped and slowly stood up. "I don't know. I'll figure it out one day. I have plenty of time…but you and Rei…if you don't come clean with her about what's happened, then I will!" she threatened.

"What?" Mamoru was taken aback.

"That's right. I will tell her. In fact, I'll tell her right now! That way you will definitely be on a tight leash, mister! You can't be with me!" Usagi started crying. "You can't…"

"Usagi, calm down. Please?" Mamoru asked pleadingly.

Usagi wiped her eyes. "I don't know what to do…"

"Usagi, I need to talk to you about something…"

"Not now, Mamoru. We can't talk about our feelings, because we aren't supposed to have any. You have a destiny—even you feel bound to the Princess," Usagi stated.

Mamoru studied her carefully. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's not about what I want, Mamoru. I'm not the Princess, I'm not royalty—I'm just Tsukino Usagi, a silly little girl with a silly little crush." She wiped her eyes. "Now leave me alone, Mamoru, please…" She ran down the street again, this time a bit more carefully so she wouldn't trip again.

Mamoru stared after her, wishing he would chase her again. _She's got a point….you two aren't meant to be._

_Oh shut up, _he told himself.

It was all he could do not to chase after her.

…

Usagi slowed her pace and stopped in front of the shrine. This was certainly going to be the hardest thing she had ever done, but she didn't want to lie to her friend anymore. Hopefully she would understand…after all, that was why Luna had believed she was the Princess in the first place, because she was understanding…

Usagi dashed up the steps and went up to the shrine itself. "Rei?" she called out.

The raven-haired priestess stepped outside, surprised to see Usagi there. "Usagi? What are you doing here?"

Usagi replied, "I need to talk to you." She looked into Rei's dark eyes. "Please."

Rei was taken aback, sincerely worried about Usagi. Usagi had never come to her for help before, and it must be important for her to do so now. "Sure, come in." She gestured towards the inside. The two girls went into the fireplace room where they sat down. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?"

"I…" Usagi took a deep breath. "This isn't easy for me to admit, but I don't want to lie to you or give you false impressions." Not able to meet Rei in the eyes anymore, Usagi looked into the fireplace. "I…I've liked Mamoru."

"Well, I sort of figured that, but you know he's mine. I know you wouldn't do anything to try to wreck our relationship," Rei said.

Usagi glanced up at her friend. "No…I wouldn't try…but I feel like I already am."

"What are you talking about?" Rei was beginning to get angry.

"Mamoru and I…we've acknowledged that we did like each other. I…when we last fought the enemy…we….we kissed…" Usagi burst into tears again. "I didn't mean to, it happened…but it's all my fault, not Mamoru's…please forgive me," she begged.

Rei was somewhere in between feeling pity for this girl and wanting to rip her throat out. "Well, I appreciate your honesty…" Rei said slowly. "But…you are a traitor! How could you do this to me? You are going to ruin the future if you split Mamoru and me up!" she yelled, standing up. "You are not worthy of being a senshi, you little tramp!"

Usagi's jaw dropped. She expected Rei to not take this well, but to call her such a name… "Rei, please, I'm trying to do the right thing. I won't have anything to do with Mamoru after this, I swear…"

"You had better not," Rei threatened. She closed her eyes and huffed a deep breath. "Now go, Usagi, so I can calm down." She pointed towards the door.

"Okay," Usagi said meekly. She got up and went to the door. "Rei?" The girl's head turned towards her. "I am sorry." Usagi opened the door and left, closing it behind her.

_I should have known…but Mamoru…he's supposed to love me…Rei_ thought. _I'll just have to try harder…_


	18. Chapter 18 The Medium

**Chapter 18: The Medium**

Usagi laid on her bed, sobbing. She heard a knock on her door. "Please go away," she pleaded. The door opened anyway. Usagi turned to look who defied her request—and she saw Chibiusa. "What do you want?" Usagi snapped.

"I just wanted to check on you," the little girl said, moving her head to the side. "You seem rather upset."

Usagi sighed. "Ever liked a boy?"

Chibiusa shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, the guy I like isn't supposed to like me. He's supposed to be with someone else…"

Chibiusa walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Well, why?"

"Destiny," Usagi spat. "Stupid destiny."

"Hm…I thought it was because you were Odango Atama," she teased.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Don't ever call me that, you little squirt."

"Well, whoever it is, he's missing out," Chibiusa declared.

"Really?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, because it's funny to watch you being a klutz."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." She sighed. "So are you ever going to tell me where you are really from? Because you and I both know you are not my sister…" Chibiusa fell silent and looked away. "You can't hide your secrets forever…" Usagi said. "Do you know what the Black Moon is?"

Upon hearing the phrase "Black Moon," Chibiusa began to shiver noticeably. "No…" she moaned. "Not them…"

"So you have heard of them? Please, can't you tell me what they are?"

"They….hurt Mama…please don't…don't talk about them…" Now it was Chibiusa's turn to cry.

Usagi, feeling very motherly, took the girl in her arms and held her. "It's going to be okay, Chibiusa. I just want to know something…are you our enemy?" Chibiusa shook her little head. "Okay, then…I'll protect you, okay? Surely you know by now what the senshi and I are capable of. Even Sailor Moon…" Usagi's voice drifted off, thinking of how she disappointed Rei. "Even Sailor Moon will help, okay?"

Chibiusa nodded, cuddling herself against the blonde. Usagi smiled a little, happy that she could calm such a strange little girl.

"Hey Usagi, check this out on the television!" yelled Shingo from downstairs.

"Come on, Chibiusa, let's go see what's on, okay?" Usagi wiped her tears away. "Let's forget about the bad stuff for a while."

"Okay." The two went downstairs and sat next to Shingo on the couch. "What's on, Shingo?" Chibiusa asked.

Shingo replied, "It's some sort of channeling show. This woman—Karaberas—she can talk to ghosts and stuff! Just watch!"

The voice on the television began to speak. "This is Miss Karaberas…a medium…She speaks to other spirits. She has apparently gone into a trance…" The TV was silent as a picture of a young woman with brown hair and a yellow dress on appeared. Karaberas appeared to be focusing very hard.

"Who are you?" asked Karaberas, closing her eyes and looking up. Her body seized up, and a dark male voice escaped from her lips. "I am Rubeus of the Black Moon." Chibiusa began to shiver again. "We are not intruders, nor are we the enemy. The Black Moon wants to help you humans and set you on the path to freedom and advancement. I have come from a long ways away…and I am ever so close."

"No, the Black Moon!" Usagi murmured. "They are the enemy!"

"What are you talking about?" Shingo asked.

The camera zoomed out, revealing a gentleman sitting next to Karaberas. "Now, surely just now—you spoke to a being from another world?" the man asked.

"Yes. You see, right now the Earth is doing so poorly…people are dying every day…for no one is immortal. Pain is everywhere. You see it on the news every day," replied Karaberas. "Even these strange UFO events…they are signs."

"Signs of what?"

"Of an end," she said dramatically. "You can only believe in your own strength. You cannot depend on anyone else. If you do, it will be your own defeat."

"Miss Karaberas, do you believe the Earth is going to be invaded by another world?"

"The Black Moon tells me that the people of the White Moon are the enemy. They are the ones that cannot be trusted!" she growled. "They are your enemy! You must rebel against them!"

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for this fascinating discussion. Miss Karaberas, you are having a live channeling session next week?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "I want people to know the truth—to see the truth. I don't want anyone in the dark."

"This isn't right," Usagi said. "I've got to call the girls."

Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi met at Makoto's apartment, along with Artemis and Luna. The glass from the balcony was still missing, but everything else in the apartment appeared untouched. "I'm glad your place looks so much better," Usagi commented.

"Me too. Although it gets a bit drafty with no balcony door," Makoto replied. "Ah, well, it's good for the plants."

The girls settled on the couches in the living room. Usagi noticed, with dismay, that Rei was pointedly not looking at her. _I guess she's still mad at me…_

Minako spoke up. "So, the Black Moon…"

"They are the enemy, yet they are trying to make us the enemy," Luna declared.

"Karaberas is going to be in town next week. Perhaps we should confront her?" suggested Makoto.

Ami pointed out, "It could be a trap."

"Even so, we need to find out where she is getting her information. She could be brainwashed or possessed," said Rei.

"That would be awful. She seems like such a nice woman," said Minako.

Makoto proposed, "Let's at least go to her session and see. If there's trouble, then we will be there to fight it!"

Rei's eyes met Usagi's for one moment—and in that one moment, Usagi knew that Rei wanted to say some comment about the strength and truthfulness of her senshi, but decided not to. In a rather hard voice Rei said, "Only if we continue to have strength enough to fight it. We must be cautious."

"Suspicious much?" asked Makoto. "Surely, there will be some answers next week."

Luna said, "Is there something wrong, Princess?" She had noticed the cross look that Rei had when looking at Usagi.

Rei wrinkled her nose. "It's nothing."

Ami spoke up, "I've been doing some research on Karaberas. She's only appeared recently in Japan and has become quite the overnight success. Her theories on mediums and speaking to spirits has fascinated experts from all over. She seems to know what she's talking about…and yet, I feel as if we cannot trust her."

"Maybe she knows exactly what she's talking about," said Artemis, "but isn't going to tell the truth."

Minako exclaimed, "In the meantime, she is turning everyone against us! How unfair is that?"

Luna replied, "I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this, don't worry. After all that we have done for this city and the world, surely we would be able to clear our names."

Ami looked down at her watch. "Oh no, I've got cram school."

"You still go there?" asked Minako. "Even after that monster attack?"

"Well, it only attacked once. What are the odds of it happening again?"

Minako sat back. "I never thought about it that way."

"I've got to go too," said Rei.

"But I didn't know you had plans, Rei," Luna said.

"I do. I'm going out with Mamoru," Rei emphasized, getting up from the couch and following Ami out of the room.

Minako looked around, confused. "Is there something I missed?"

"Don't worry about it," Usagi muttered.

"Have you gotten anything out of Chibiusa?" asked Makoto, trying to change the subject.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Sort of. I know she's deathly afraid of the Black Moon. She isn't our enemy…there's just no way."

"Are you sure?" asked Minako.

"I'm sure. And what's more, I think the Black Moon is what made her run away from home."

Makoto was surprised. "Oh? Then we should definitely defeat them—just to reunite her with her family."

"I hope so…I know she must miss them, whoever they are…Mamoru…" Usagi's voice almost broke on his name. "He said that she was hoping Sailor Moon would help her mother."

"Huh. I wonder what the problem is," Minako said.

Usagi shrugged. "She's too upset to talk about it."

Artemis said, "You just have to give her time. Patience is the key with girls."

"Oh really?" asked Luna. "And how would you know that?" She stared him in the eye.

"I…um….well, it's just what I heard. I—I m-mean…." Artemis stuttered.

"He has to be patient with me," Usagi interjected, bending down to pet her guardian. "I'm always driving him crazy, right, Artemis?"

"Yeah, that's it. Usagi. She requires patience." Artemis breathed a sigh of relief, grateful Usagi had covered for his near mistake.

Luna replied, "Oh, all right then."

Makoto and Usagi shared secret glances, knowing how clueless Luna was when it came to Artemis.


	19. Chapter 19 Mamoru's Dream

**Chapter 19 Mamoru's Dream**

"Mamoru, do you want to be with me?" Rei asked her boyfriend as they took their favorite path down to the lake.

"I do," he said. He wasn't sure if he was lying to himself or lying to her.

Rei nodded. "I see." She was quiet for a few moments as they made their way to the water's edge. "Usagi confessed to me that she was trying to go out with you. I told her that I understood, though it's difficult to accept that you two….were so close." She couldn't bring herself to talk about the kiss, though she figured Mamoru would understand what she was getting to.

"We talked," Mamoru said. "And… I know…"

"That are you supposed to be with me," Rei finished. "You and I…we shared a life once together. Neither one of us can remember it, but obviously it was a powerful love…I killed myself when you died…" Rei's eyes teared up. "Do you want to throw that away?"

Mamoru felt immensely guilty. "No, of course not. We just need to spend more time together, I think."

"Just what I was thinking," Rei said. "And…another thing."

"What's that?"

"Will you…" She looked into his eyes, hoping to look for something that would connect her closer to him. She pulled herself closer to his body.

Mamoru knew what was coming next. It was so obvious—and yet, it didn't seem that forced. _What could be the harm_, he wondered. He bent down and kissed her.

It wasn't Usagi, nor Sailor Venus, but it was a kiss nonetheless—one that convinced him to follow destiny through.

…

_A woman with long blonde hair and a silver crystal crown stood in the shadows of the moonlight. She turned, but her face was hidden as usual by the darkness of the night. "Endymion," the Princess whispered. "Why have you forgotten me?"_

"_I haven't, my Lady," he answered. "You are the only one I want to be with."_

"_You're not with me right now," she said sadly. "You are with someone else."_

"_No! I gave up on that love. I am with you now."_

"_No you aren't." She looked down. "You do not know what true destiny is, do you? You only go by what others tell you, but why do you not go with your heart? Your heart is the only thing that you can trust."_

_Endymion looked at his Princess and reached for her hand. "I promised to not betray you, my Princess."_

_She sighed. "I guess you'll never know…"A tear fell from her eye, glistening as brightly as a diamond crystal would._

"_Never know what? Princess?"_

*_fade*_

Mamoru woke up. He turned over and looked at his alarm clock. In the darkness, he could see the green lighted dial say 1:48 AM very clearly. He laid on his back. What was that dream about? He tried to explain to the Princess that he was already with her, but she seemed so sad….even sadder than usual. Had he not found his Princess? What more did she want? He was giving up on Usagi—he was going to be with only her.

Or was he?

…

^*Few days later*^

A large sign that said "Live Channeling Session" was posted over a few chairs on the stage of an auditorium. A brunette woman in a yellow dressed come onto the stage and sat back as she watched the crowd file into the auditorium. "This is going to be much easier than I thought," she muttered to herself. "Rubeus will be ever so pleased."

Rei, Mamoru, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Usagi, and Chibiusa walked into the room. "Wow, this place is huge," remarked Chibiusa.

"It's usually for concerts and stuff, but tonight's different," Lita replied.

Minako nodded. "Yeah, Karaberas has drawn quite a following."

"I don't like her," declared Chibiusa.

Usagi patted her on the head. "It'll be okay, you'll see. If anything happens, we're here to protect you." She glanced over at Rei and Mamoru. They seemed to be closer than ever today. Mamoru was actually smiling around her, giving her that _look_. It was almost like…he liked her. _Well, it is his girlfriend,_ she thought. She had hoped he wouldn't give up on her, but was glad that Rei was no longer angry with her.

As they sat down, a short man with a moustache walked onto the stage. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you. Karaberas, the great medium! She who sees into the world beyond!" The audience clapped politely. The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and decided to join in the applause.

Karaberas closed her eyes as the man left the stage. "This world…is entering a new age. It is the time for reform, for change," she said mystically. "This world…will be no more if the people of the White Moon are trusted. They have a power through the Silver Imperial Crystal that must be defeated!"

"We need to do something," declared Makoto.

"Yeah, let's go," agreed Rei. The girls and Mamoru quietly got out of their seats and headed for the stairs.

"Chibiusa, can you wait outside for us?" Usagi quietly asked the little pink-haired girl. "We want you to be safe."

Chibiusa asked, "Are you sure? Maybe I can help too!"

Usagi shook her head. "Perhaps when you are older. For now, let us senshi take care of things."

"Okay," said the little girl dejectedly. She took her Luna-P ball, as she called it, and exited the auditorium.

Meanwhile, Karaberas continued her speech. "The Black Moon tells me it will take care of this planet. No one from the White Moon can be trusted at all! Those people only want to enslave you, but the Black Moon can set you free! It can raise your potential and save your world…from certain destruction and agony."

"That's not true!" a voice shouted.

"Who said that?" Karaberas asked calmly.

"You're the medium, you should know," the voice retorted. From the shadows stepped Rei/Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice!"

"I am Sailor Venus, guardian of love!"

"I am Sailor Mercury, senshi of the water and wisdom!"

"I am Sailor Mars, senshi of fire and flame!"

"And I am Sailor Jupiter, the senshi of lightning!"

"We shall all punish you!" they declared.

"And I am Tuxedo Mask. Ladies and gentlemen, this woman is telling nothing but lies! She is trying to deceive you all!"

"Ah, so kind of the White Moon to show up at a time like this. Surely you have come to confront your fate!" Karaberas exclaimed. She cackled evilly, then sent an energy surge throughout the auditorium, so powerful that it blew the roof of the building away.

"Oh no! The people!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Venus declared, "They're being put under a spell!"

Indeed, the people in the seats slumped over and a strange mist rose over them. "We have to stop her!" stated Sailor Moon. "Moon Scepter—" Before she could finish, though, Karaberas aimed an attack at her, blasting her to the wall.

"Sailor Moon!" exclaimed the other senshi.

Tuxedo Mask ran to her side. "Sailor Moon…are you all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she muttered.

"Now, you wretched humans—attack the people of the White Moon!" Karaberas ordered.

Like an army of sleepwalkers, the people rose with their eyes closed and headed towards the senshi.

"Oh, no! What now?" cried Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon snapped, "Stop standing there whining and attack!"

"We can't attack these people! They're innocent!"

"Venus is right. We have to get around them somehow," Sailor Mercury said. "Wait, I know—Mercury Shabon Spray!" A fog filled the room, blurring the view of Karaberas and her army. "Now we can escape!"

"Head for Karaberas!" ordered Sailor Moon. The senshi and Tuxedo Mask ran for the stage. Sailor Moon brought out her scepter. "Moon Princess Halation!" she yelled at a very surprised and unexpecting Karaberas.

"No!" she cried out. "Sisters…I have failed you…" she whispered as the gleaming stars of the attack extinguished her life.

The mist cleared up and all of the people collapsed, free of the spell that was cast on them. "Well, I guess that's that," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Not quite," declared a dark voice. A shadowy figure appeared before them, fading into a real person. Dressed in pure white with white hair and a black crescent on his head, the man smiled. "Ah, it is finally so good to meet you all."

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Mars, stepping ahead of the others.

"I am Prince Demando, leader of the Black Moon."

Sailor Jupiter declared, "So you're our enemy!"

"It doesn't have to be like that. You could always surrender," Demando stated calmly.

"We don't surrender! We are Sailor senshi!" stated Sailor Moon.

"You all look so very strange…very different than what I expected." He nodded subtly, as if to someone beyond the girls. "Ah well, I can still find who I was looking for…it is really no matter at all. Just know this, senshi: your future will never be the same after this." With these final words, Demando disappeared as mysteriously as he had come.

"What was that all about?" asked Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon shrugged. "I'm not sure…"

"Girls! Something's wrong!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

"What's that?" asked the others, turning around to face her.

"Venus! She's gone!"

"That coward. Can't even face a real enemy," grumbled Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury shook her head. "No, I think she was taken."

"Why didn't we notice?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"We were standing in front of her. He must have taken her with him, or had someone take her while he was talking to us."

Tuxedo Mask inquired, "Where would they go? And how are we going to find her?"

"I don't know. Let's get back to Luna and Artemis. Maybe they can find something on the database. Mercury, check your computer for signals. Come on girls, let's go." Sailor Moon headed for the exit. On the way there, though, Chibiusa met with them.

"Hey, where's Venus?" she asked.

Mars replied, "She…um…well, you see, she was taken by the enemy."

"Oh no! Usagi!" the girl cried. "She promised everything was going to be okay!"

"Shh." Sailor Moon tried to hush her. "We're going to find her, okay?"

Chibiusa nodded, her lip quivering. She held her Luna-P ball even closer. Tuxedo Mask took her hand and they left the building.


	20. Chapter 20 Chibiusa's Request

**Chapter 20 Chibiusa's Request**

As Luna and Ami frantically searched the databases for information or readings on Usagi's communicator, everyone else stood nearby, waiting to hear some news.

Mamoru was concerned. After all, why on Earth would they take Usagi? Was it because she was the Goddess of Love? Or were they going to take all of the scouts? Usagi…she was beyond their help now. Mamoru found a chair to sit down on. This was all too much—he thought he had given up his feelings for her, and then this happened. Now all he wanted to do was to find her and make things right.

"Why would they take Usagi?" asked Makoto frantically.

Mamoru remarked, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"I'm not sure," replied Artemis.

"Maybe they only take the weakest scouts. She wasn't the powerful to begin with," said Rei.

Artemis glared at her. "My Princess, may I have a word?" he asked, trying to keep the anger out of his tone.

"Sure." They walked to the hallway of the arcade's basement.

"Princess…Surely by now Luna has trained you on some of the finer points of royalty."

"But of course."

"Then you would certainly understand that a Princess is not supposed to talk about her guardians in such a manner. You should be ashamed of yourself!" snapped Artemis. His voice echoed down the hall, and the others perked up, listening to the argument in the hall.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about. You're always making fun of Usagi. She is a senshi, same as any of you. She is not a coward, she is not weak, she is a senshi!"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "You're just saying that because you're her guardian."

"Being her guardian has nothing to do with it. You wouldn't appreciate it if Usagi did the same to you!"

"She tried to steal my boyfriend!"

"As her personal confidante, I happen to know more details about that than you. She's cared about Mamoru for some time now, probably longer than you. She's beaten herself up many nights trying to erase her feelings for that man." Artemis took a breath, then continued on his tirade. "You have no idea what she's been through emotionally. He hasn't helped matters at all, especially when he hit on Venus when he met her."

"She's a homewrecker," said Rei stubbornly.

"She's a senshi!" Artemis yelled adamantly. "You should care just as the others do!"

Rei looked away. "I do care…There are…these feelings I have. Part of me wants to be her friend and to help protect her. The other part…I suppose it can only be described by jealousy."

Artemis asked, "Why are you jealous? You are the Princess. She knows she can't compete with that."

A tear fell from her face. "I'm sorry, Artemis. I don't know what's wrong with me."

The white cat sighed. "Nothing's wrong. Jealousy is a perfectly natural human emotion. Trust me on this one though—you don't have to be jealous of Usagi right now. She is somewhere in the enemy's base, if she is still alive, probably scared out of her mind."

Rei nodded. "I understand. I want to find her, I really do."

"Okay then. So long as we're clear on things." Artemis walked back into the control room. Rei followed after wiping her eyes.

"Everything all right?" Luna asked, though she and everyone else knew what was going on.

Artemis answered, "Everything's fine. Find anything yet?"

"Not a single beam of energy." Ami sighed. "I don't know where she could be."

Chibiusa spoke up. "Maybe I do…"

"What are you talking about, Chibiusa?" asked Minako.

"I came here to find the Silver Imperial Crystal of the past. You see, I already have the Crystal of the future…" Chibiusa held up the crystal on the chain of her necklace.

"Crystal of the future?" the others chorused.

Minako asked, "So you mean you are from the future?"

Chibiusa nodded. "From the 30th century, to be exact."

Makoto let out a low whistle. "That's a long time from now."

"What are you doing here?" asked Rei.

"I was trying to find you, Sailor Moon, so that with your Crystal and mine, we could save the future!" Chibiusa declared. "Please, you have to help me save the Earth of the future!"

"The Earth of the future…Where are you from in the future?" Rei asked.

Chibiusa replied proudly, "Crystal Tokyo."

"Why didn't you tell us any of this before?" questioned Mamoru.

"Because I thought you wouldn't believe me. But I'm not lying, I promise." She looked down. "Everything happened so fast…Mama and the others…caught in the dark explosion…I wanted to help save her, so I came here. I didn't know what else to do…" Chibiusa began to cry.

Mamoru knelt to her level and held her in his arms. "Hey, it's going to be okay." He looked up at the others.

Luna walked over to her. "The UFOs…the Dark Moon predictions…Chibiusa, is the Black Moon from the future too?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's why I'm so afraid of them. They hurt my mother."

Luna smiled gently. "I think we can help her. We want to."

"Chibiusa, can you take us to the 30th century? Then we can understand you better and help your mother," suggested Makoto.

"Yes," the little girl replied.

"Then tomorrow we'll go," stated Artemis. "It's getting a bit late tonight and you girls are going to need your rest."

"I agree," said Luna. "We'll meet again tomorrow, okay girls?" They all nodded. Mamoru looked down at the girl in his arms. She was so much like Usagi….

"Hey Artemis, where are you going to stay tonight?" asked Minako.

"Well, I would go home, but Usagi's parents have gone out for a few nights and Shingo won't be there either. Usagi was the only other one with a key," he replied.

She suggested, "Why don't you stay with me? I have some cat bowls and stuff lying around—even a cushy bed for you to sleep on."

Artemis perked up. "Really? Did you used to have a cat?"

Minako shrugged. "I guess so. I keep finding white cat fur all over the place. It's really strange. What about it?"

"Okay, I'll come." He followed her out the door.

Luna asked Rei, "Do you think Chibiusa could stay with us tonight, for protection?"

"I feel safer with Mamoru," Chibiusa insisted.

"Very well then. Take care of her, Mamoru."

"I will," he promised.

Luna nodded. "Tomorrow we shall face the future, then."


	21. Chapter 21 Time Gate

**Chapter 21 Time Gate**

Mamoru tucked Chibiusa into his bed. "You are one brave little girl, Chibiusa, you know that?"

She looked at him. "Why?"

He sat on the bed next to her. "Because you came from the future all by yourself."

"Well, technically…I had Luna-P." She held up her ball next to her.

Mamoru chuckled. "Of course." He patted her on the head. "You also want to save your mother…"

Chibiusa nodded. "She's a very special lady." A tear glistened in her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"She must be, for you to come all this way…" He smiled in admiration. _Whoever her mother is, she has to be pretty important, especially for Chibiusa to inherit the Crystal_, he thought. Mamoru was curious who she exactly was, but decided not to pry anymore, for the pink-haired little girl in front of him seemed emotional enough. He moved the sheets up closer to Chibiusa to make sure she was tucked in tight. "Good night, Chibiusa."

"Good night, Mamoru." She turned over and snuggled into the sheets.

…

Minako lay in bed while Artemis sniffed around her room. "I feel like I've been here before…" he remarked, looking around the area.

"Maybe you're the cause of all this white fur. But when did you stay here?" Minako asked.

Artemis kept sniffing. "It _is_ me. I don't remember being here, though…maybe a few senshi meetings?"

"I guess. But then why do I have kitty bowls?"

"Usagi threw me out, perhaps?" Artemis walked around in a circle. "But that doesn't make sense…we're so close, she would never do that…"

Minako raised her head to look at him. For some reason, hearing him say that he was close to Usagi bothered her. "Oh really? How close are you two?" she asked.

"Pretty close. I am her guardian and her confidante. We talk about many things."

"Such as?"

Artemis stared at her. "Why so curious?"

Minako looked away innocently. "I…I don't know. Just wish I had someone like you is all…"

"Well, you can talk to me anytime. I can keep secrets," offered Artemis.

"Really? Because I have a whole list of things…" Minako grinned.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "If it's about boys, I think Usagi has pretty much worn me out on that subject."

"Aw, really? Who does she like?"

Artemis cleared his throat. "Now, now, that's her business. Come on, it's getting late."

"It's Mamoru, isn't it? That is why Rei is made at her?" Minako asked curiously.

Artemis frowned. "Sometimes you girls are a little too smart."

The blond girl said, "Eh. It's drama. We're pretty good at that sort of thing."

"What do you think of the situation, then?"

"Well, it sucks for everyone involved. I'm hoping it will all pan out in the end. Though honestly, I think Mamoru was happier with Usagi."

"But—"

Minako held up her hand. "I know, I know, he's a prince and should be with his princess. But things change. The future is an unknown."

"How right you are." Artemis yawned. "Come on, it's late, let's go to sleep."

"Hop up here," Minako motioned for the cat to lay next to her.

"Thanks." Artemis jumped on the bed and curled up into a ball. "Ah, so comfy…" He purred himself to sleep.

Minako eventually fell asleep. For the past few weeks, she had felt like her bed had been empty. It was strange how that little feline finally made her feel complete. _I'll have to ask Usagi if he can stay over more often…_she thought. _Usagi…where are you?_

…

The senshi, Chibiusa, and Tuxedo Mask met in the corner of the park where the paths were less traveled. It would give them a chance for privacy while Chibiusa took them to the future, the cats figured.

"Are you ready, Chibiusa?" Luna asked.

"Uh-huh." Chibiusa nodded. She held up her key around her neck. "Chronos, Guardian of Time! Please—"

"—Don't let these people go anywhere!" interrupted a male voice.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Moon/Rei.

The man laughed. "So curious you always are…always asking who we are. Surely you know by now that I am the one who will triumph in this battle!" With a flash, a man with red hair appeared in front of them.

"Rubeus!" identified Sailor Moon.

"Ah, so you remember me? I'm so charmed…even without your fearless leader you are still strong."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rei. "I am the leader."

Rubeus stared at her. "Seriously? Perhaps we went further in the past than we intended…" He laughed. "Ah, well, I guess you'll never know…because you are going to die!" He raised his hands, cackling madly with laughter. Fire blasted from his hands and shot towards the senshi.

While the girls winced for the unavoidable attack, Tuxedo Mask stepped in front of him_. Use your power,_ a voice inside of him whispered. _Will it to your hands! All of your power, now!_ Without question, he raised his arms and called out, "Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" A flash of smoke and light erupted from his hands, countering Rubeus's attack. The attacks crashed into each other.

"Wow, you did that?" asked Sailor Moon in awe. "How?"

He answered, "I'm not sure." He stared at his hands, which were still smoking.

"How did you fight my power?" demanded Rubeus angrily.

"It doesn't matter," said Sailor Moon. "Because now I can finish you off! Moon Princess Halation!" she shouted, holding her scepter out.

"What? No!" With a flash of cosmic light, Rubeus turned into ashes. A black crystal was all that was left of him.

"How strange…" remarked Artemis, observing the crystal."This must be the source of their power."

Luna warned, "Don't get too close to it. I feel an evil energy surrounding it."

"We need to get to the future now. The sooner the better," said Sailor Mars.

"Yes. Chibiusa, try again," ordered Sailor Moon.

"Chronos, Guardian of Time! Let the door of Time split the heavens and open to me…open to us. Guide us, protect us, take us to the 30th century! Please…take me home!" With a flash of light, a wide black hole opened in the sky above them, and all of the senshi, Chibiusa, and Tuxedo Mask were flown upwards towards it.

They appeared in a purely empty space. Nothing appeared around them but whiteness. "What is this place?" Sailor Jupiter asked Chibiusa.

Luna gasped. "I remember this place…I thought it was only a dream…Queen Serenity…she told me to forget…the legend…the lone senshi…"

"What are you talking about?" Artemis inquired.

"Look!" exclaimed Sailor Moon. "There's a door!"

"That's the way to where we want to go," stated Chibiusa.

The others walked their way towards it, but were interrupted by a loud "Stop!" Turning around, they faced another senshi. Her hair was deep green and she wore a dark fuku that was similar to the other senshi's. Her garnet earring shone in the white place, and in her hand she held a large silver staff with a garnet orb on the top. "I may not let you pass."

Luna gasped. "Sailor Pluto…"

"Pluto?" asked Sailor Moon.

"That is who I am. I am the Guardian of this Time Gate, and it is forbidden for anyone to pass through here, even you, senshi," said Pluto coldly.

Sailor Jupiter/Minako argued, "But we have to get through here! We need to—"

"There is nothing important enough for you to break the taboo of time traveling! I'm sorry, but it is my duty…to kill you all."


	22. Chapter 22 True Serenity

**Chapter 22: True Serenity**

"Dead Scream!" shouted Sailor Pluto, aiming a purple orb towards the intruders.

"No!" they shouted as the blast hit them, weakening their strength.

Luna begged, "Pluto, please, don't do this!"

Sailor Pluto replied, "I'm sorry, Luna, but I must. It is my duty."

"Wait!" cried out Chibiusa. She ran up to Pluto. "Please, Puu, don't punish them!"

"Small Lady!" exclaimed Pluto. She bent down and embraced the little girl in her arms. "Oh, Small Lady, it is too dangerous for you to be here!"

"Please, don't punish them. I brought them here. They are here to help me save Mom and Dad." She hugged Pluto tighter. "I'm sorry I broke the promise we made…but it had to be done! Don't you see?"

Pluto stood up. "You stole my key, little one. But it is all right—I am just glad to know you are safe." She sighed. "Why did you bring them?"

"I thought the Silver Imperial Crystal of the past might be stronger than the one I have…I brought Sailor Moon, see?"

Pluto looked up. "The Crystal has the same power in any era. And no, I don't see Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon cleared her throat. "That would be me."

Pluto did a double take. "Princess?" She looked Rei/Sailor Moon up and down and shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Pluto bit her lip. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to let the King explain that one. Small Lady, you are allowed to pass. Just please…promise you won't scare me again."

Chibiusa nodded. "I promise."

"Then show them the way," the mysterious time senshi said.

The door in the middle of the white space opened. "Won't you come, Pluto?" asked Chibiusa.

"I'm afraid not, Small Lady. I must not leave this post. Go on, you will be safe with the senshi and Tuxedo Mask with you."

"Let's go then—into the future!" declared Makoto/Sailor Mars.

The group walked through the doors of time and space…

…

Usagi opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurred, but she knew right away she wasn't home. Blinking several times, she slowly sat up in the bed she was in. She stared at the bed—black sheets covered it, and a black crystal headboard stood behind her. Gazing around the room, she noticed the walls were also made of black crystal. _The interior decorator could use some serious help,_ she thought. The room she was in was rather large—it was perhaps the same size as the first floor of her own home, but twice as tall. From the ceiling hung a chandelier lit by several electric lights. _Well, at least they have electricity._ But where was she?

_Surely, the enemy…that was it_. Usagi remembered someone covering her mouth so she couldn't yell for help. She had no chance to warn her friends. Where were they now? Or was she the only one captured?

_It isn't fair_, she thought. _Why me? Why…because I'm the weakest senshi? Rei said so herself. __**'After all, who needs a senshi like you to protect me? What kind of guardian are you?'**__ That's what she said…and now look where I am—captured by the enemy himself. I'm no good at protecting the Princess…I can't even protect myself._ Usagi felt the tears gathering in her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry. _Rei…she's so strong and powerful. She even has…her own Prince, a man I can never have! I'm not good enough for him either! It's not fair!_ That last thought was the final nerve, and a single tear slid down her face. When it fell from her skin, however, it slowed down and sparkled. Usagi gazed at it in awe as it transformed into a beautiful crystal, shining in the dark. She reached out her hand underneath it and caught it as it slowly fell into her palm. _This crystal…it's like the one Chibiusa had…_she reflected. It was a gorgeous stone, one that seemed to glow and have infinite sides, grander than any jewel she had seen in stores (which was saying something, considering her best friend's mother owned such a jewelry store).

Usagi heard footsteps coming. She frantically looked around for a place to hide the crystal. She wasn't sure what it was or why it appeared, but she didn't want it to be in the wrong hands just in case it was important. She hid it in the pillowcase of the black pillow behind her, just as the door to her room opened. Usagi turned to see who had entered and was stunned at the sight of the same Prince who had appeared before the senshi just as she was captured. "So it was you," she spat, for some reason deciding to feel angry.

The Prince looked amused. "Well, hello to you as well, Serenity. I am Prince Demando."

"Serenity? My name is Usagi," she corrected him.

"That may be so…but you are also Serenity. You are the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

…

As the group moved through the door, they stepped into a darker world. The moon hung low over the area, which was a city of pure crystal. "This is where I live…but normally it's not so dark," said Chibiusa.

Sailor Jupiter asked, "So this is Crystal Tokyo?"

The girl nodded. "Yep. And that over there," she said, pointing to a large crystal structure that stretched to the sky, "is the Crystal Palace."

"Palace?" asked Luna.

"It's so quiet," observed Artemis.

Sailor Mercury pointed out, "Look, the people! They're…almost like they're sleeping."

"Or worse," Sailor Mars/Makoto muttered darkly.

Sailor Jupiter/Minako said, "And the buildings are all distorted…like they're melted. But how do you melt crystal?"

Chibiusa hugged Tuxedo Mask, shaking. "Hey, it's going to be okay," he said. "Don't be scared."

"Look there!" pointed Sailor Moon. "Some sort of black monument…a tower of dark crystal…"

"This is one strange place," commented Sailor Mars.

"What happened here?"

"I don't know," Chibiusa replied. "There was explosions…that rock appeared right after it…and then the people fell…the buildings…and Mom…" She teared up. "She's this way, in the Palace…"

"The palace…" murmured Sailor Moon. "Okay, let's go see your mom."

They walked towards the palace, approaching the large crystal door. Chibiusa reached out and opened it, revealing a large open hall made of more crystal. **Welcome**, a voice whispered to them.

Sailor Jupiter asked, "Who was that?"

**Don't be alarmed, **the voice answered. From their right, a man in an elegant purple suit strode out. Behind him, a little purple-gray kitten followed.

"Diana! Daddy!" Chibiusa ran to them. She tried to hug the man, but wrapped her arms around him completely, revealing him to be nothing more than an image. "Dad?"

"Hello there, my little Princess Serenity."

"_Princess_ Serenity?" asked Sailor Moon.

"That's right. I'm a Princess. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to keep it a secret, but now you know," the "Princess" replied. "Dad, what happened to you?"

"This is my spirit. After the Palace and everyone else fell, my spirit rose. My real body lies in a coma in another room. But my restless spirit aims to find a way to free everyone…to protect everyone…" The man strode over to the senshi. "I am King Endymion."

"Endymion…" repeated Tuxedo Mask.

"That's right. I am…your future self."

Minako/Sailor Jupiter laughed, pointing at the king. "Haha, nice suit Mamoru." The king only raised an eyebrow, and she fell silent.

"So that must mean this girl…is our daughter?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

King Endymion nodded. "How observant of you. Of course, she is your daughter. Yours and Serenity's child."

Sailor Moon/Rei burst out, "Wait, that little brat is my kid?"

The king regarded her for a moment. "No, she's not yours."

"But you said Serenity…"

"Wait a moment. Why are you dressed as Sailor Moon?" he asked.

"Because I am!" she shouted.

Artemis muttered, "Uh-oh…"

The king shook his head. "I'm afraid you're not, Rei. Or should I say…Sailor Mars?"

…

"But Sailor Moon is Princess Serenity," argued Usagi. "Surely, there must be a mistake here."

"No mistake, except perhaps on your part. Don't believe me? Take a look in the mirror there." The Prince gestured towards a long mirror on the left side of her bed. Usagi rose from the bed and stood in front of the mirror.

What she saw surprised her. For one, she was dressed in a white gown with crumpled butterfly wings in the back. The front was a golden design, spiraling down towards her stomach. It really was quite a flattering dress…and then Usagi's gaze lifted upwards towards her face. Shining on her forehead was a crescent moon symbol, as golden and bright as the morning sun. She gasped.

…

"Sailor Mars?" repeated Rei/Sailor Moon. "What are you talking about?"

King Endymion raised his eyebrows. "Luna…"

Luna replied, "My King, I'm sorry, I…thought she was the Princess. Why is she not?"

"Do you wish to see the true queen?" he asked. "Come with me." They followed him to a room to the side of the hall where a great barrier of crystal surrounded a table. In the middle of the crystal lay a woman with blonde hair in all-too-familiar odangos. On the top of her head rested a golden crown with a red heart in the center. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully.

"Usagi!" shouted the senshi.

…

"Don't you see, Serenity?" asked Prince Demando. "Only when you are in great emotional pain does that symbol show. Surely you must have been quite upset to wake up in an unknown place…but do not fret. We shall take good care of you."

_If I'm the Princess…the crystal! That was THE crystal_! Her eyes darted to the pillowcase where the crystal was hidden. She looked back into the mirror. There was certainly no denying the symbol upon her head. Her fingers traced the mark.

Demando stepped behind her. "You are truly the incarnation of beauty, dear Serenity. Surely I can convince you…"

"To do what?" she snapped, suddenly becoming angry again. Something about him irked her and she wanted to know what.

The prince smiled kindly. "Perhaps to understand our world and why we chose to live in this dark place. And one day, perhaps…" He sighed. "To care about us."

"Where am I?"

"On the planet Nemesis."

"_Where_?"

"The tenth rogue planet of your system. Surely you know the entirety of your own kingdom…"

_My kingdom…_It was difficult to accept the fact she was indeed the Princess, especially considering all this time she had treated Rei as the true Princess. _This is so weird…_

"I know it's weird, or strange, to be put onto a new planet, but in time, I'm sure you will learn to enjoy it," remarked Demando.

She turned around. "You…you can read my mind?"

"And much more," he answered mysteriously. It was then when she noticed the third eye on his forehead, just underneath the black crescent mark.

"You are the leader of the Black Moon…you are trying to kill people!"

"On the contrary, we're trying to produce a better future than the one you promise. But, with you at my side, you can still rule it…" he suggested.

Usagi crossed her arms. "Me? By your side? You can forget it!"

"Very well then. Have it your way." He turned away from her and walked towards the door. He stopped just shy of the doorknob and turned to her again. "But in time, you will begin to understand the inner workings of the planet Nemesis." He left, slamming the door behind him.

…..

"Wow, she really does look like Usagi," commented Makoto/Sailor Mars. "Creepy."

Rei was stunned. She glanced down at herself, studying her fuku. It had felt so right…she was the leader, she felt like the leader and she proved herself to be a leader. And yet…that wimpy little blonde, the girl with whom she competed for Mamoru's affections…was the true Princess. An instant wave of guilt overcame her. _If I could ever make it up to her, I will,_ she vowed. She felt horrible for treating the girl so roughly._ It wasn't her fault for falling in love with Mamoru—Usagi was meant for him. And I had the audacity to call her such names…_She looked at Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask longingly, knowing he was no longer officially hers. She was standing in front of the proof of that. Serenity lay before her in restful peace, surrounded by the power of the Imperial Crystal.

Tuxedo Mask felt similarly, though he was crushed to find out he had made the wrong decision. _She tried to warn me…the Princess…in my dream_, he thought. _She knew what was going on, even if her real self didn't. I was supposed to be with her all along!_ He buried his face in his hands. _I have to save her…wherever she is…and tell her that I love her._

Luna hung her head in shame. "It's all my fault…"

"Mom, don't cry," said the small kitten.

"Mother? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Diana, your future daughter," the kitten introduced. "And of course, Artemis's daughter too."

"Wha-?" Artemis's jaw dropped. He and Luna exchanged glances, both blushing furiously. "Ohh…"

Luna cleared her throat, changing the awkward subject. "But I did fail. I thought Rei was the Princess…apparently I was mistaken." She let out a string of words, incomprehensible to the normal human ear, though Artemis could hear the foul language she was using.

Artemis looked at the senshi and muttered to himself, "I knew something wasn't right…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said innocently. "Look, everyone makes mistakes. But let's make this right, okay? Your Majesty, surely you know who is whom by now."

The king studied them for a moment. "You all look so very different than the senshi of this century, although you should be the same…"

"The same?" repeated Sailor Mars.

He nodded. "When Neo-Queen Serenity took the throne of Crystal Tokyo, she also took her four friends as her senshi guardians."

Minako/Sailor Jupiter asked, "So do you think we were all switched?"

The king replied, "It is possible. There is one way to tell…"

"How?" asked Sailor Mars/Makoto.

"Concentrate your power. Pretend you are focusing on the Princess herself…perhaps use the future Serenity as your source. When your true power reveals itself, the symbol of your planet appears on your forehead."

"Like Mercury's did when she was in trouble," added Artemis.

"Ah, so you saw Mercury's symbol. But what about the rest?" asked King Endymion.

"We didn't…"

"Then try this. Reveal your powers, and call forth the true powers that lay within you. The true senshi will claim you."

All of the girls except Mercury nodded. They turned towards the crystal queen and concentrated their power, holding hands. At first, nothing happened. They tried harder, focusing with every molecule in their body. Soon, auras of color appeared around each girl. Makoto/Sailor Mars turned green first, and the symbol of Jupiter appeared on her. She gasped for breath as the power overcame her, and a flash of lightning appeared in the room. Minako/Sailor Jupiter's aura was yellow, and stars appeared around her as the symbol of Venus appeared on her head. Rei/Sailor Moon was last, as a red aura surrounded her and her head vividly showed the symbol of Mars. She let go of the others and held out her hands as flames appeared in her palms, then disappeared.

Artemis gasped. "Wow, we really screwed them all up."

"Except for Mercury, of course," commented Luna. "You were the one who recognized her too…"

Makoto asked, "So what does this mean?"

"It means you all were switched. If these symbols and signs are correct," said Mercury, typing quickly in her computer, "then you are Sailor Jupiter."

"Wait, is she really?" asked Minako. "Because I really like this outfit…green is such a good color for me."

"You, Minako, are Sailor Venus."

"Oh, I'm the true goddess of love? Then why can't I get a date?"

Mercury rolled her eyes. "And Rei…you are Sailor Mars."

"So I'm definitely not the Princess…" muttered Rei. She shared a glance with Tuxedo Mask, who quickly looked away. "But how can this be?" She stared at her hands, still in shock about what had just occurred.

"Who did you think Usagi was anyway?" inquired King Endymion.

"Sailor Venus," replied Luna.

"Ah, well, Usagi is a very loving person and does stand up for justice…I could see the confusion. But you know the mistake now…"

"Yes, I know." The black cat hung her head.

The former Sailor Mars/Makoto declared, "But this means…the real Princess is with the enemy!"

Mercury gasped. "That's right."

"Oh no…" moaned Minako/Jupiter.

Endymion's eyes widened. "No. That cannot be."

Luna replied, "I'm afraid so, my King. The enemy knew who the true Princess was and we did not."

Artemis added, "We didn't even know where the Crystal was…or is…"

The king frowned. "This is not good at all…her powers are useless on Nemesis."

"Nemesis?"

"The tenth planet of our solar system. Come, I will show you." He walked in the other direction. "Small Lady, despite the fact it was dangerous for you to go back in the past…" He glanced behind him. "I'm rather glad you did."

"King, how did this all happen?" inquired Artemis.

"We're still not sure. One moment, we were as peaceful as we had always been. The next…our buildings are falling, as are the people…then Serenity was surrounded by the Crystal. It wanted to protect her."

"Protect her from what?"

"From the Black Moon," answered Chibiusa. "I'm sure of it."

"I have a question," stated Tuxedo Mask. "Why don't you…I…look older?"

"The lifetime of the people of the Silver Millennium is one thousand years." King Endymion smiled. "Because I married Serenity, the power extended to me. She hasn't aged since turning twenty-two. And then when we were crowned, everyone became ageless, and so we have lived eternally and peacefully for so long…"

"Until now," finished Luna.

…

The realization was finally coming to Usagi as she sat alone in her prison room._ I am the Princess…Princess Serenity of the former Silver Millennium, true heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo. But my Prince..? _she wondered_. Of course! Mamoru! Prince Endymion…_Usagi started crying again. _He's in love with Rei now…I told him to give up on me! _Tears steadily poured down her face. "It's not fair!" she cried out. In a whisper, she repeated, "It's not fair…" _He was supposed to be mine all along. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't fight Fate. I can't fight Destiny! Is this where I really belong?_ She thought about the crystal hiding under the pillowcase. She pulled it out, admiring the shimmer of its glow. _I need to hide it_, she thought. _**I wish for a safe place for my crystal, to hide it until it is needed.**_

Almost as if granting her wish, light enveloped her hands, and a golden heart-shaped locket clasped around the crystal. _Of course…the transformation brooch! Just like Sailor Moon's…I mean, mine…_

This was going to take some getting used to.


	23. Chapter 23 Memories

**Chapter 23: Memories**

The senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and the cats followed Chibiusa and the King to a large room with screens and buttons. "This is our command and control room," the King explained. "In the future, we utilized many technologies along with our powers to create this." He tapped on several keys. Upon the center screen, a large black planet with many craters appeared. "That is Nemesis."

"Looks scary," commented Minako.

Tuxedo Mask stepped closer to the screen. "So that is where she would be?"

The King answered, "Yes. They would probably hold her there, considering this is their main base. They use saucer-shaped vessels to travel back and forth. I believed we even have different indications of time-energy ripples, but I assumed that was only Small Lady. Now I see that perhaps the enemy has gone back in time in order to have an advantage against Crystal Tokyo in the future."

"That's not fair," stated Artemis.

"No it's not. I'm sure Pluto isn't happy about the situation."

Chibiusa spoke up. "Daddy, I don't think they've been using her door."

"Oh? Then she'll be really angry when she finds out."

Tuxedo Mask asked, "How do we get to Nemesis?"

"You're seriously planning on going?" asked Rei.

He glared at her. "How else are we going to rescue the Princess?"

"Well, for a while there, you thought I was the Princess!"

"We all did…but now we know the truth." He looked away from her. "I should have been with Usagi all along…"

"It is good to follow your heart," said King Endymion.

Rei crossed her arms. "But she's a crybaby! She whines and she trips and screws everything up! I feel bad that she's been kidnapped, but how on Earth did she manage to be Princess?"

Artemis answered, "Rei…she has a kind heart. She put herself behind every one of you. She gave up Mamoru for your happiness. When you yelled at her for being honest…well, it wasn't very nice."

Rei blinked. "You take her side still?"

He nodded. "Rei, it's time for you to do the same. Put behind any fears or worries you may have and face the future with the same strength and courage she has!"

"It will certainly take a lot of courage to go to Nemesis," stated the King. "I have not gone there myself. Many years ago, we sent a severe criminal there in exile. Now, many people live there, with their own Prince. They possess a strange power through a black crystal, known as the Black Poison Crystal. It is the same force that is draining the life out of this Earth. They resist the power of our pure Imperial Crystal and wish to destroy us and our energy." He sighed. "What is done to save Serenity must be done soon…for if history is changed, there will be no Crystal Tokyo." He bent down to one knee and held his daughter close. "Nor will there be a Small Lady."

The little girl gasped. "No me? How can that be? Oh, senshi, please save Serenity! Please save my future mother!"

…..

Usagi wandered around her crystal room. Despite the darkness of the crystal, she admired it, for it had a shine of its own, a rather unique one. _Surely, if it wasn't used for such evil, _she thought, _it could be used for something good._ She looked to her chest where the locket was attached to her dress. _This crystal…is the most powerful force we have. Artemis once said it could change evil characters to good ones. Perhaps, in the end, I can change things…make them better._

"I wish I could just remember my past," she whispered. "That way, I would know what to do."

_Are you sure you want to remember?_

She hesitated. _Yes._

_Very well then._

A flash appeared from the crystal. The room disappeared from before her eyes, and a series of images started to flash before Usagi's eyes. It was like watching a film with the fast forward button stuck. First she saw herself in a large palace with a pool outside surrounded by gardens. A woman with a grand crown on her head and silver hair was smiling at her.

_Flash._

She was given her very own cat, said to guide her to be a true Queen one day.

_Flash._

Usagi's view was higher this time—perhaps she had grown up. She stumbled upon a crescent wand, shining on the dresser of a large room.

_Flash._

Several other girls were with her. They looked like her friends now—just in different fukus. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. The blonde was laughing especially loud.

_Flash._

Luna was talking to her, something about being a proper Princess…

_Flash._

A decree issued, stating no Lunarian should ever go to Earth.

_Flash._

Curious of the blue planet, she transported herself to Earth anyways, borrowing the ark of Venus.

_Flash._

A rather handsome-looking man found her in the gardens. He picked a red rose and handed it to her.

_Flash._

She was staring into the eyes of a very handsome prince in black armor. His eyes captivated her and they leaned forward, just about to kiss…

_Flash._

A celebration was taking place. It was a time of great peace and everyone was joyful. She found herself in a beautiful white dress, dancing with her beloved. The woman with silver hair looked on approvingly.

_Flash._

A war. Blood and hatred everywhere—the dark knight stood in front of her, protecting her from an invading, evil Queen…

_Flash._

She found her love dead. In sad desperation, she took his sword and whispered, "Goodbye." She plunged the sword through her heart.

_Flash._

_Do you really want to remember more?_

Usagi shook her eyes, her eyes filled with tears. That last scene was so horrible…a dead Prince, floating in zero gravity…_That must have been Endymion_, she thought. Some of the scenes made sense, though she was going to have to sort through them later.

A knock on the door interrupted her musings. "Princess?" Usagi didn't look up, not used to responding to the title.. "Princess Serenity?" The door opened to reveal a blue-haired man in a matching blue suit.

Usagi saw him. "You! You took me away from my friends!"

"Only on the Prince's orders. I do anything for my brother," the man answered.

Usagi asked, "Your brother is the Prince?"

"Yes. And I am Safir. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, bowing.

She blinked, surprised at his manners. "Uh, yeah, thanks." A loud growl erupted from her stomach. She looked down, blushing—it had been rather loud.

Safir chuckled. "Hungry, are we? Well, I have come to tell you that dinner has been served. The Prince would be most honored if you would join him."

Usagi was torn between her love for food and her suspiciousness of the Prince's intentions. The food won out, though, as her stomach gave another loud rumble. _It can't be that bad_, she thought. _They surely don't know my weakness for food, so maybe they didn't poison it. _"Okay," she agreed. "So I'm free to move about?"

Safir answered, "There will always be someone watching outside of this room, but yes, you are."

Usagi sighed. "All right then." She rose from the bed and walked over to him. "Safir, I will come with you."

He extended an arm to her and together they went to the dinner hall.

…..

"We will, Chibiusa," replied Makoto. "We promise."

"Oh!" exclaimed Mercury. She stared at her hands, which had begun to fade. She looked around at the others, who were rather faded as well. "What is this?"

"Ah, I forgot," said King Endymion. "Your future selves are in the next room. You are too close—for you cannot be in the same place at once. If you stay too long, you will disappear." He led them away from the control room. "I believe I may still be of some help to you on your way to Nemesis, but you must go home now to restore yourselves and …straighten out your identity crisis." He smiled. "I will be waiting here for you."

"Very well, King," Luna answered. "Girls, let's go."

Tuxedo Mask asked, "But what about Serenity…?"

"We will come for her, Tuxedo Mask. But first we need to prepare ourselves. We didn't expect this sort of future," Artemis replied.

"But we are coming back."

"Yes, we will. We have to, in order to protect our future!"

"And me," chipped in Chibiusa.

The king knelt down next to his daughter. "It may be safer for you to go back with them this time This is not much I can to do protect you at the moment." He stood up and faced Tuxedo Mask. "Will you please protect my daughter?"

Tuxedo Mask looked at her, then the King. "Of course I will."

"Then take care." With a whoosh of his long cloak, the King's image disappeared.

Chibiusa held Tuxedo Mask's hand and smiled at him. It was strange how he had felt so close to her even before finding out she was his daughter. Wouldn't Usagi be surprised! _Usagi_…he stared at the room where the crystal covered the queen. _Stay safe._


	24. Chapter 24 The Offer

**Chapter 24: The Offer**

Usagi was led to a grand dining hall, with a long glassy table that sat about two dozen people. Demando sat at the end, looking towards the empty seat next to him. When Usagi and Safir arrived, he turned and smiled at them. "Ah, so good for you to join us, Serenity."

Usagi blinked, not used to the name. When she realized he was referring to her, she thought about the most regal thing she could possibly say. After an awkward pause, she replied politely, "It was good of you to offer an invitation."

Demando seemed pleased by her response, and gestured towards the seat at his right hand. Safir pulled the chair out, and Usagi sat down, bewildered and unaccustomed to such manners. She looked across from her and saw a woman with long green hair, batting herself with a pink fan. Usagi couldn't help but think that this woman has an instant dislike for her—she seemed to glare at Usagi with daggers in her eyes. _But what did I ever do to her, _Usagi wondered. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid._ Still, the woman bothered her.

The Prince gestured towards the strange woman and introduced her. "This is Esmeraude. She is one of my most trusted captains. Esmeraude…"

"…Meet Queen Serenity. I know the Queen anywhere. Nice to meet you," the woman said, though she did not sound like she meant it.

"Actually, I'm not queen yet," Usagi replied back meekly.

Demando frowned, perhaps picking up on Esmeraude's negative vibes. He continued to introduce Usagi to different members of the castle and others who worked for him. The names and faces were all a blur to her, but Esmeraude stuck out most in the crowd. When she wasn't giving Usagi dirty looks, she was gazing at Demando as if he was the most beautiful thing in the room. While Demando appeared oblivious to her looks towards him, he seemed concerned with her glances toward Usagi, and occasionally cleared his throat whenever she transferred her gaze from him to Usagi.

Safir, on the other hand, seemed harmless enough—he did everything his brother requested without question. A relentless admiration seemed to aspire from him, as if he worshiped his brother.

The others at the table also seemed to respect their prince, regarding him with proper formality as was befitting his title. Each of them seemed to want to impress him with their accomplishments as they told of their achievements and progress of the passing day.

Usagi was intrigued by these relationships between the Prince and his people. While their intentions for Earth were not the best, they seemed to act as human as anyone else. It was an interesting thing to observe, and she made a mental note to perhaps mention it to Demando sometime.

The dinner itself was delicious—either because Usagi felt famished, or she had never had such strange foods before. There were no words to describe what she tasted, other than they were sweet yet sour in taste. She had never heard of the dishes before, and wasn't sure at first of their quality, but a few cautious bites eased her mind and she enjoyed dinner immensely.

After the plates were taken away by the servants on hand, Demando turned to Usagi and asked her, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

She nodded, hoping to finally escape from the relentless glares she was receiving from Esmeraude. Something about that woman irked her more than Demando. They left together and went down the hall to a private balcony.

From the balcony, Usagi could see a wasteland of black craters, filled in by the familiar black crystal. It was dark, with the only light coming from a small glimmer over the horizon. In all of its dimness, though, Nemesis was an interesting landscape of glittering darkness. "Do you know where you are?" asked Demando.

"On the planet Nemesis," answered Usagi.

Demando shook his head. "Let me rephrase that question. Do you know what _time_ you are in?"

"Time?" She blinked, then shook her head. "Do you mean I'm in a different century?"

Prince Demando nodded. "Yes. You are in the 30th century now. Do you know your future, or what has happened up to this point on Earth?"

Again Usagi shook her head, curious as to what her future was, or what Demando was getting to. "I know that you have attacked the Earth," she said bitterfly, "but why?"

"Our people have been a people long banished from any other society we have known. We are outcasts, the forgotten—whatever you may like to call us. As you may well know, I attacked Earth during this time period, but only in rejection of your powerful Crystal. Surely no person can hold that amount of power and be generous—though you may be an exception. We wanted to prove we had power of our own: the Black Poison Crystal. However, after the Crystal simply stabbed your Earth and turned it into a planet of death, we decided to go back into the past, where you would be weaker."

"So deceptive you are," Usagi replied. "And here I was thinking you were almost a gentleman."

Demando stepped closer to her. "I would be happy to leave the Earth alone…on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"If…you will stay here with me."

"What?" Usagi crossed her arms. "But…" She gazed out to the landscape again, noting everything that didn't make it Earth. "That means I'll never go home…"

"This can be your home," Demando suggested. "You don't have to live the life you were living. You can free the Earth from this war…if you just agree to stay."

Usagi turned her head to look at him. She was a ditz, but even she could see where this was going. "Prince Demando…"

"Please, you may just call me Demando."

"Right then. Demando…do you care about me?"

He sighed. "More than you'll ever know, Princess. 'Tis a shame I didn't meet you sooner, before you engaged yourself in such an unhappy marriage."

"Unhappy?"

"Yes. You married a man simply because you had to; centuries of destiny were the only thing keeping the two of you together. You have the power to change that, though—and with that power, you can change your future."

Usagi thought about it. She never would have figured she would have been unhappy with Mamoru/Endymion, but it was possible. _That,_ she reflected, _or Demando is an excellent liar. But why would he lie about that? He has been thoroughly honest with his plans to attack Earth. Surely…surely he knows what happens to me in this future. I suppose Rei was meant to be with him after all…._That thought struck a chord in her heart, and it was all she could do to not cry about what she thought was the truth. To leave home, to give up everything—it might not be so bad, she thought. And besides, they won't attack anymore if I stay here…it's a peaceful solution. Giving up her home wouldn't be easy though… "What about my family?" she asked. "Can they see me one last time? Or can they just forget me?"

Demando closed his eyes and spoke. "We can arrange it so that they never knew you left, or existed. That way, no one is hurt when you stay gone."

It didn't matter how she felt, Usagi just wanted to make her family happy. "Okay, then. I'll stay…for now…but do I ever have the option of going home?"

"Only if you want to," Demando replied, "and I don't think you will, after a while." He held out his hand. "Come, let us change destiny together. We will make your future brighter than it was ever going to be."

Usagi hesitated, then looked into the prince's ice blue eyes. Though they seemed cold at first, when they gazed upon her, she felt as if she was the only one he stared at, and that made her feel rather special. She took his hand in hers. He smiled, and together they walked away from the balcony.

**A/N: Thought I would do a pure Usagi/Demando chapter. Demando really is willing to stop attacking Earth because he has what he always wanted: the perfect princess. Of course, there are other people who aren't going to be too happy about that….**


	25. Chapter 25 Questionable Leadership

**Chapter 25: Questionable Leadership**

Demando sat in his room on a silver chair, brooding over the past day's events when a knock interrupted his thoughts. Irritated by the intrusion, he snapped, "Who is there?"

"It's me, your brother," the voice replied from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Demando ordered.

The door opened and Safir entered the prince's chamber. "Brother, when do you want us to ready another attack on the Earth? They are defenseless without their princess."

"I realize that, but I think there may be a greater goal here. I already have what I want." Demando stood up and faced his brother. "We already have the Princess. She is ignorant of her future, and I feel that we have already affected this time period by taking her away from the past. I've played it out where she thinks that the future is miserable for her anyway, marrying that wretched prince…" He shook his head. "But now she wants to change the future…she is defying destiny and has agreed to stay here, on the condition that we leave her planet alone."

"What?" Safir stepped back in shock. "But your plan….you are just throwing it all away, for this girl?" he demanded. "How can you do that? Can you live with betraying your people?"

"Don't you dare talk to me about betrayal!" Demando spat. "I am the leader of these people, not you! Who do you think you are, questioning my judgment?" His fists curled up, turning his knuckles white.

"Brother, my only concern is that you may not be thinking clearly. Perhaps Serenity…is a distraction," suggested Safir.

Demando glared at him. "She is the solution to our problem."

"No, she is the solution to _your _problem," corrected Safir. "All you ever wanted is her, and now that you have her, nothing else matters."

"Shut up!" the white-haired man shouted. "Just shut up! You know that I care about this world; you know how much I have sacrificed to keep us alive! You ungrateful bastard!" Demando pulled back his arm in preparation for a swing at his brother.

Safir held up his hands. "Brother, stop. Do as you please, but just remember what I said…don't let your people down." With that, he turned sharply around and left the prince's room.

Demando sat back down, his head in his hands. He was sensitive when it came to his feelings for Serenity, and it was plainly obvious that Safir was correct in his own way. But it wasn't necessarily that he was giving up their mission—they already affected the future and taken their own revenge. Surely the people of Nemesis could be satisfied that there would never be a child of the Moon princess and Earth king. There would be a new heir, one with spectacular power to rule the planet of Nemesis. It would be different this time—he would have his true chance to woo Serenity without the interference of that … man. This time, he would have her all to himself.

…..

THE SHRINE, PRESENT DAY

The remaining senshi were gathered in Rei's shrine with Artemis and Luna. "Well, this is certainly a strange predicament," remarked Artemis.

"Hey, this totally explains why I had cat bowls!" burst Minako suddenly. The others stared at her. "I mean, if I'm Venus, then Artemis is my guardian!"

Artemis replied, "Oh, yeah. That's true."

"That's not important right now," said Luna. "We need to retrain you all over again.'

Artemis added, "We also have something for you girls. We were planning to give them to you eventually, but now the time has come, and the need for them is greater than before." He and Luna did simultaneous somersaults, producing four colors pins. "These are your new henshin pins."

The girls picked them up according to their corresponding symbols. Makoto asked the cats, "So when do we go save Usagi?"

"When you are properly retrained and we study the enemy more," answered Luna.

"When we were in the future, I downloaded the few known statistics and information about the planet Nemesis," said Ami. "I'll compile the information while you train so we can have a better understanding of our enemy's base."

"Sounds like a plan, then," said Artemis.

Rei asked, "Who's second in command?"

"Does it matter?" inquired Minako.

"Yes. That way, we know who to follow when we go to fight these guys."

Artemis and Luna looked at each other. "Well," Artemis said slowly, "as we said before, the leader of the senshi themselves is Sailor Venus."

"So that would be me," stated Minako, holding up a V for victory.

"What about me? Does my past leadership mean nothing?" demanded Rei.

Makoto said bluntly, "You're too bossy."

Rei glared at her. "I led you guys time after time in battle after battle against our enemies. It doesn't hurt to be bossy, especially when you have people like Usagi who don't tend to listen very well." She huffed an impatient sigh. "Does this mean that all of my work is worthless? Why are you forgetting all that I have done?"

"No, we haven't forgotten Rei," answered Luna, "but apparently it was a mistake to give you the titles that we did before. Now that the senshi are who they are supposed to be, we have to reassign certain positions."

"That's not fair!" the raven-haired girl shouted. "I go from being the Princess, the ultimate leader, to nothing more than a simple senshi."

"Being a senshi is an honorable job in itself," remarked Artemis. "You should be grateful that we didn't realize you were a civilian, though the henshin powers wouldn't have worked on you in that case."

Makoto added, "Artemis is right. We are sailor senshi—it doesn't matter what planet we are from or anything like that. We fight to defend justice and peace. Isn't that good enough?"

Rei looked down. "I guess so."

"This is the way things are supposed to be," said Luna. "I'm sorry, Rei, but this is the way it is."

…..

Mamoru stared out of his apartment window as Chibiusa slept on his bed. It had started raining, which Mamoru felt was appropriate for his mood. He knew that the senshi were planning their attack upon Nemesis. Luna had promised him that as soon as they were ready, they would notify him so that he could come along as well.

It just didn't seem fair though. Perhaps it was impatience upon the knowledge that he and Usagi were to spend the rest of their lives together, but he wanted to go to the planet immediately. It had taken quite a bit of convincing from the guardians to make him stay put. It was all he could do to not convince Chibiusa to take him to the future so that he could find Usagi himself.

He walked over and sat on the couch. He had replayed the conversation a million times in his head—the one where he would explain his conflicted feelings and how his first devotion was to her. Explaining Chibiusa would certainly be interesting—he hoped that little detail wouldn't freak her out. Maybe he would tell her later…

Thunder crashed outside. Mamoru sighed and laid down on the couch, wondering if the enemy was going to take advantage of this time and take over as they wanted. Hopefully not…he thought, and before he knew it, he was in a deep sleep.

"_Good evening, Princess," he spoke as he watched her gaze to the moon above her. She was dressed in her usual white gown, and she sparkled in the mysterious moonlight._

"_You have failed me." It wasn't a statement, more of a concern._

_He bent down to one knee. "My lady, I did not know."_

"_Of course. How could you know? Only that I told you every night…" she murmured._

"_Serenity," he said, "Please…I know who you are now."_

_She turned towards him, her face fully revealed for the first time. "Endymion, it is too late. Destiny…fate…is changing. I will not subject you to being in a relationship with me."_

"_What is it you are saying?"_

"_You know what I mean. You do not have to worry anymore—what is done, is done. Seek your own future and forget about me," she said softly._

"_No….no!"_

_*fade*_

"Not again…" he muttered. "Was that her? What did she mean? Changing fate…"

…

Usagi woke up from her dream. It was a strange dream…she was a princess, talking to her prince…Mamoru…It had seemed so real. She looked around, slightly disappointed that her current surroundings weren't a dream as well. She tried to tell him that he didn't need to worry about her, but he looked so…sad.

_It was just a dream,_ she thought to herself, and settled back into the sheets to continue her sleep.

…

Wiseman held his crystal ball between his hands. As it began to glow, Rubeus stepped into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, Wiseman."

"It is all right. You have something to discuss, I presume?" asked Wiseman.

Rubeus bowed his head. "Yes. I am concerned about Demando's new plans."

"Ah, I see. You do not see that his new direction is a good one," croaked the dark-cloaked man. "You and others share this opinion."

Rubeus nodded. "I worry that our Prince will forget his ambition. He has agreed to stop attacking the Earth, in exchange for Princess Serenity's freedom."

"Oh, has he now? Surely, he is not so distracted as to give away his entire future's plans…though he has already made a considerable impact on destiny," replied Wiseman.

"But all of our work…why is he throwing it away?" Rubeus demanded.

"You question your Prince's intentions?"

Rubeus cleared his throat. "I…I am just worried, is all. And since you are the one who helped him come up with most of his plans, I wanted to see what the next step should be."

"Well, I do have other plans in addition to the ones we already had. We cannot, as you said, give up in favor of Serenity. I need to create another weapon, one that will be granted with such a power that will rival all of the senshi that are left," the Wiseman declared. "I just require one favor."

"And what is that?" inquired Rubeus.

"I need you to bring me a senshi. I would prefer the one with the power of fire…she has a disturbed spirit. She is very much troubled, and should not be difficult to turn."

"Ah, I see then. You plan to brainwash her?"

"Brainwashing is such a harsh word." The Wiseman chuckled. "I simply want to convince her that her destiny is better off as a different sort of senshi…her feelings for her current position are none too good. She will be all too easy to turn to our side."

Rubeus bowed. "Very well then, as you wish. What about the Prince, though?"

"I will handle him. Now go, before we lose too much time."


	26. Chapter 26 Invitation

**Chapter 26: The Invitation**

Rei sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her long black hair before she settled into bed. Her room was rather empty without Luna's presence. Luna had taken up residence with Minako and Artemis until Usagi returned.

Rei sighed. It still didn't seem fair. She knew though that whatever she did, everyone would just tell her to shut up. She didn't have any power or influence over the other senshi anymore. Now Rei was just like one of them.

_I'm better than them_, she thought defiantly, brushing her hair harder. _I'm better, stronger, cleverer…I am a true senshi!_

_**They should regret turning on you. You could show them how strong you are.**_

Rei froze, her hairbrush midway through her hair. _Wait a moment_, she thought. That last thought…she knew she hadn't thought it.

_**Oh, but you did,**_ the little voice spoke. _**Perhaps not aloud, but you want power.**_

_Power, yes, _she agreed. _I had power…I may not have the Imperial Crystal, but I still have power! I am the senshi of Mars—I have unlimited firepower._

_**Yes, and wouldn't it be nice to unleash that power unto those who oppose you?**_

_Ye—._ Rei didn't finish her thought. She was becoming slightly scared that she was even thinking these thoughts.

_**Go on.**_

"No," she said aloud. "I can't…" She buried her face into her hands.

Pity. I thought you were a strong senshi…

"Hey, I am a strong senshi!" She stood up. "Who are you, anyway?"

_**Someone who can give you what you want.**_

Rei replied, "I have a mission, and I wouldn't be a true senshi if I abandoned it. I am after the Black Moon."

_**But this is a much higher calling. Going after the Black Moon is nothing compared to this.**_

Rei perked up. "Really?"

_**Yes. All you have to do…is join us**_, the voice said mysteriously.

"But who are you?"

_**You will see in due time. Now, will you join, or will you continue to be a sub-standard senshi?**_

That last comment got on her nerve. Whoever this person was, she was going to prove them wrong. "I'll show you how strong I am!"

_**Good.**_ A flash of light, and Rei disappeared from her bedroom into the abyss of another realm.

…

Usagi woke up from her sleep. She positioned herself upright and looked around. It still wasn't home, but being on the dark planet wasn't so bad. After all, Demando had been a perfect gentleman to her, other than keeping her away from her real home.

But she had agreed to stay with him for the sake of her planet's safety. It had been the right thing to do—something any Princess would do, she had thought.

Still, she woke up sometimes still wishing she was still in her own bed with bunny sheets and pink pillows.

Usagi yawned. She was tempted to go back to bed and sleep, but if she was going to live on Nemesis, she might as well explore what would be her future home. She walked over to the corner of the room where a tall, black wardrobe sat. She opened it, and was surprised to see many beautiful white dresses in it. She was glad that she wouldn't have to wear the same dress every day, but would have liked a little more variety. Pulling one out, Usagi noticed it had the symbol of the moon emblazoned across the front of it. It had white sleeves that were tied onto the dress, and a white thin rope served as the belt. Deciding she liked it, she changed into it and exited her room. A tall, black-haired guard dressed in black armor greeted her from the left side. "Good morning, Princess," he greeted, bowing. "I was told to inform you that Prince Demando wishes to see you in his chambers." He extended his arm. "If you would be so kind."

Usagi was hungry, but decided it could wait. "I will come with you." She took his arm, smiling inwardly at all this proper attention she was getting. A girl could get used to this.

They walked down the long crystal hallway and took a turn to the right, leading down another hall with black crystal chandeliers on the ceiling. They lit the way to a large, ornate black door with a crown imprinted in silver in the center of it. The guard let go of Usagi's arm. "This is it, Your Highness," he said, bowing again. "I shall leave now." He did an about face and strode down the hall, leaving Usagi to wonder how exactly to knock on the intimidating door. Just as she raised her hand to knock on it, the door opened for her, revealing Demando in his usual garments.

"Come in," he said kindly. She walked inside, awed at the grandeur of his palace room. It was such a massive room that it rivaled the auditorium at her school. It was dome-shaped, all in black crystal, of course. To the side, a black fountain with silver tile flowed. Seeing the soap next to it, Usagi assumed he bathed there. She blushed at the thought of Demando without clothes. She then glanced at his bed—a tall structure with black curtains covering it. In front of it was a spiral column with an opaque orb on top of it. "That," Demando said, as if in answer to her thoughts, "is what I use to conjure images, much like your…." he thought for a moment, "…television."

Usagi asked him, "Ooh, do you have cable?"

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Cable?"

"Never mind," she muttered. She looked around again before she inquired, "So why have you asked me to come here?"

"I was wondering if you would like to escort me to a ball this evening." He gazed at her with such longing in his silver-blue eyes.

It was almost impossible to resist. Besides, what reason would she have to say no? "Of course," Usagi answered. "I'd love to."

"Wonderful," declared Demando, beaming. "Then I shall be by your chambers tonight to escort you to the grand hall."

"It's a date then," replied Usagi, heading for the large doors.

Demando asked her, "A date?"

She turned around."Yeah. It's…an event in which you go out with another person." Usagi stared at him curiously. "Haven't you ever been on one?"

"No. We don't have such things on Nemesis. Most marriages are arranged as far as royalty is concerned," answered Demando.

"Oh. Are you arranged to be with anyone?" She regretted it almost as soon as she asked, but it was too late now.

"No, I am not currently. I am free to choose…but there is only one beauty who has ever caught my attention all these years."

"Oh. And who's that?"

Demando chuckled, shaking his head. "Are you really so blind, Princess?"

Usagi blinked. This was another of those awkward moments, just like the ones she had in school. The others in her class would tell some joke or talk about something that Usagi didn't understand. In order to not be made fun of, she usually just nodded her head and went along with whatever they were talking about. This apparently was another example of that. She didn't understand what Demando meant (surely he didn't mean…her?), so she would just have to play along until someone else explained it to her, or she figured it out. "Oh, yeah, sure." She laughed nervously. "Uh, of course, I know, haha." She went to the door again. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Until then, Princess Serenity," Demando said, bowing low to her.

Usagi raised her eyebrow. She still was not used to the royal treatment. "Uh, yeah, see ya." She hurried out the door, where the guard from before escorted her back to her room.

Prince Demando sighed. Did Serenity really know, or was she just pulling him along?


	27. Chapter 27 To the Ball

**Chapter 27: To the Ball**

Rubeus strode into the Wiseman's chambers, carrying a raven-haired girl in his arms. "This is her, is it not?" he asked the dark-cloaked man.

"Yes," whispered Wiseman hoarsely, "that is the one."

"You were right; it didn't take much convincing. How easily fooled she can be…."

The Wiseman replied, "Ah, but we promised her power, and power she will get. We never said what _kind_…"

Rubeus chuckled and set her down on the bed in the corner of the room. "Now what happens?"

"I will do some more convincing and give her the power she always wanted. I can alter her memories and have her remember only the negative things. She won't even remember that the Black Moon is her enemy, only her ally."

"And then?"

"Patience, Rubeus. In due time I will get the power…" he murmured. "After all, gaining power is a difficult task. You have to give some away in order to gain more."

"Power? Yes, surely Demando will enjoy the power, though he wields a great deal of it through the Black Poison Crystal," said Rubeus. He began to get a chill down his back, as if Wiseman wasn't just talking about Demando's power. "Look, I have to go. Demando is holding a ball for the celebration of peace," he stated sourly.

"Hmph. As if! Peace will not be with him for much longer…"

Rubeus regarded Wiseman curiously. "I came to you in order to motivate my Prince to keep to his plan. However, I have only retrieved a senshi and you speak as if you are the one who wants the power. Do you forget who the Prince is?"

"I do not forget," said Wiseman coldly. "In fact, I am reminded each and every time his Highness graces me with his presence. And what are you to say that I want the power for myself?"

"You know I do not trust your tricks, magician."

"Tricks? Those are child's play. I deal in much more than that—such as deceit."

"So have you deceived us all?" Rubeus inquired.

"Only a few of you."

Rubeus accused, "So you are plotting to gain power for yourself!"

"Yes. But wouldn't you agree that I can handle the power much better than your so-called Prince? I will not be distracted by the wiles of beautiful women."

"I won't let you do this!" Rubeus declared. "Traitor!" He turned and headed for the door. "I'm going to tell Prince Demando what you really are."

"And I can't let you do that," replied Wiseman, raising a finger towards Rubeus. A shot of black lightning hit Rubeus, who then fell and never rose again.

Wiseman sighed. "It's so hard to find good help these days." He looked over at Rei, who was still unconscious. "At least I will have one on my side. It will take time for her to reach her full potential as a senshi of darkness, but when she does, she will be all they need…all I need…"

…

Usagi flipped through her dresser closet, trying to figure out which dress would be right for the ball. They were all rather nice, but she wanted an especially classy one since she was going to her first ball.

_Flash._

Serenity was spinning in her white princess dress, admiring it as it spread out with every spin. In fact, she was so enthused about spinning, she spun right into her bed.

"Ouch," she said to herself. From the doorway, she could hear laughing. "Jupiter?"

The brunette kept laughing. She stood at the door in a silky dark green down that went to her feet. Her brown hair was pulled back in a long braid. "Silly Serenity. Is that how you are going to dance at the ball?"

Serenity crossed her arms. "No. I will dance much better than that. I was just trying out the dress."

Sailor Jupiter giggled more. "Ah, you want to look good for _him_."

The princess blushed. "Maybe," she murmured. "I just hope he thinks I am beautiful."

"He will think you are gorgeous," stated Jupiter.

"You really think so?" asked Serenity.

Jupiter nodded. "Of course. He would be insane not to think such about you."

Serenity smiled. "Thanks. Luna would just think I am being ridiculous, but at least you listen to me."

"Ah, but that is the duty of a friend," replied Jupiter modestly. "Now shall we go? I am sure you do not want to keep your Prince waiting."

"But of course," answered Princess Serenity. She straightened her odangos and walked with Jupiter out to the ballroom.

_Flash._

Usagi gasped. Another memory had come. She looked down at her crystal brooch, which was glowing ever so slightly. At least it had been a pleasant memory. Usagi assumed the Prince was probably Endymion, of course. And Jupiter was Makoto…she had always been there as a friend, hadn't she? And Luna had been her cat—well, that made sense, since Luna was Rei's guardian when everyone thought Rei was Sailor Moon. _They probably still think she is too,_ thought Usagi sadly. _I wonder when they will find out the truth. Can they travel to the future? Probably not. _She really missed her friends, but was growing somewhat accustomed to her new life. Tonight would be her opportunity to meet more of those who lived on Nemesis and get to know the people here.

It would be just like the memory—she was getting ready to meet a Prince, with whom she would probably dance with and have a good time with.

_He's not Endymion_, she reminded herself.

_But he is pretty cute._

_Oh shush,_ she chided her thoughts.

Remembering why she was standing in front of her dresser, she shuffled through the dresses again, finding a long, sparkling gown in the very back. She pulled it out. It had crisscross straps along the back and a low front. It was white, of course, as all of her other dresses were, and was long enough to touch the floor. Usagi looked worriedly at it, wondering if she would trip on it as she was dancing. Then she spotted a white pair of heels that had the same sparkling hue as the dress. Figuring they belonged with the dress, Usagi tried them on and put on the dress. As much as she admired herself in the dress, she did not have a sturdy place to clip on her crystal brooch. She certainly didn't want to leave it behind. Usagi was beginning to trust Nemesis, but was still uncertain about handing over her crystal to them. She especially didn't like that green-haired woman—Emerald or whatever her name was.

Holding up the brooch, she asked silently for safe way to keep it. A flash produced a thin silver chain. Pleased with it, Usagi hung it around her neck. It made a rather nice necklace. A knock on the door caught her attention. "Who is it?" she asked, straightening up her dress.

"Demando," replied the caller.

"Ah, be right there." Usagi finished straightening herself out, then strode over and opened the door.

Demando stood back in surprise, his jaw open. "Princess, you look wonderful."

Usagi blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself." And she was right—he wore a white low-collared shirt embellished with diamonds along the long sleeves. The fit on his upper body was a very form-fitting one, accentuating his curves. His pants were the usual white pants and he wore white diamond earrings instead of his usual black ones.

Demando smiled. This young Serenity amused him—she was without the prejudice that the future Serenity had about him and she had been willing so far to cross the path of destiny. This Serenity didn't even seem to have much of an interest in Endymion—perhaps they had yet to fall in love. In any case, he had picked the right time to take Princess Serenity for his own. He held out his arm, gesturing towards the end of the hall. "Shall we go, then?"

_Flash. _

Jupiter was smiling at her. "Now shall we go? I am sure you do not want to keep your Prince waiting."

_Flash._

Demando studied her. Serenity's eyes had gone completely blank for a moment. "Are you all right, Princess?" he asked.

Usagi blinked several times. It was Demando in front of her, not Jupiter. She took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You looked out of it for a moment there. Are you sure you are all right? You do not have to come tonight," suggested Demando.

"No, no, I'm fine. I…just had a flashback, that's all. Deja vu." She giggled nervously. "Let's go."

Demando was still confused, but decided it was nothing. Usagi took his arm and he escorted her to where the ball was being held.

…..

SHRINE, PRESENT DAY

Minako, Ami, and Makoto were gathered at the shrine with Luna and Artemis. They looked around to see if they could find the other members of their party. "Where is Rei?" asked Minako. "Her grandfather said he hadn't seen her all day."

Makoto shrugged. "Maybe she had another of her princess tantrums."

"But she's not even a princess anymore," pointed out Ami.

Minako snapped her fingers. "Perhaps that's the problem. Talk about an ego-dropper."

Mamoru and Chibiusa walked up the stairs to the shrine and headed towards the girls. "Mamoru, you look awful tired," commented Minako.

"Didn't have a good night of sleep," he murmured, rubbing the shadows beneath his eyes.

Ami suggested, "You were just nervous, I suppose."

"Not really."

Chibiusa crossed her arms. "Rei had better get here. She lives here! And she's supposed to help my mom."

"I'm not sure," said Luna, "but I have a bad feeling about this. Sure, Rei was upset, but she would not neglect her duties as a senshi."

Artemis added, "So you think. She was not happy about her demotion."

"Hey Chibiusa, I don't remember your hair having so much white in it," remarked Minako.

The pink-haired girl looked confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Ah, maybe it's just the sun."

"No," said Mamoru, "I think you may be right. That's certainly strange."

Chibiusa whined, "Does it look bad?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Not really. It's just different."

"Don't worry, you're still as cute as ever," complimented Mamoru.

Luna paced around the group. "I still don't like this." She sighed. "I suppose we just may have to leave without her."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ami asked.

"Well, I'm not how this time distance works. Waiting too long here may prevent us from going back to the same time we left."

Chibiusa nodded. "Yeah, it could be a long time after when we last left. Or it could be the same. The key is tricky sometimes. I'm only an amateur user. Sailor Pluto is the one who masters the keys of time."

Mamoru suggested, "Then we should go." He wanted to get back to Usagi as soon as possible and save her from whatever trouble she was in.

Luna sighed. "But Rei…" She looked at the shrine. "I'm going to check her room." The black cat ran into the structure. A minute later, she emerged, looking rather upset. "She's not there. In fact, her outfit for the next day—she always lays it out the night before—is still where she would have left it."

Minako gasped. "Then that means…"

"…she's gone too," finished Ami.

"All the more reason to go," stated Mamoru, getting rather impatient now.

Artemis nodded. "Okay then, let's go into the forest behind the shrine. We'll go deep enough where no one will see us, and then we will transform and go to the future."

"Okay," they agreed, running off behind the shrine.

_First Usagi, then Rei,_ thought Mamoru. Why did the Black Moon have to make this so difficult?

….

Usagi gasped in awe. The ballroom was a grand structure, full of lights and crystal. The black crystal intertwined with purple and blue crystals to give the room a dark and cool look. Candles lit every table and in the corner, a band had gathered and started playing music when Prince Demando and Princess Serenity entered. Most of the instruments were unfamiliar to her, but they played a smooth and elegant song. The people were also beautiful themselves; the women wore long, elegant dresses of varying dark colors and the men wore elegant suits of the same degree.

Demando led her to the longest, grandest table, where a black crystal chair stood at the end of it. He pulled out a chair next to it and gestured for her to sit down. She did, and he pushed her in towards the table before taking his seat. Usagi looked around, admiring the room. "This is really nice," she said. "What's the occasion?"

Demando replied, "Peace." She turned to him with a wondering look in her eyes. "With you here, we have no more need for war. We are happy to no longer have an enemy, or at least, I am."

"Oh, so then this is…"

"For you, yes."

Usagi blushed, flattered. "That's so sweet."

Demando responded, "You deserve it. You are giving us a chance at a new life."

"By simply staying here?" she asked.

"That, among other things. The people are at ease around you, and most that I have talked to say that you have talked to them. They generally have a very good opinion of you."

It was true that in her spare time she had gone to explore Nemesis and run into some of the people in and around the palace. She had no idea that they thought so highly of her. She was just acting as her normal self. "Well, I am happy to hear that."

"You should be. You are a wonderful person, and I am glad the others can see what I see in you."

"And what is that?"

Demando replied, "A kind, honest soul. A person like yourself, full of life and truth, is so rare to find."

"I'm not even trained to be proper royalty," protested Usagi. "How can they think I'm such a great Princess?"

Demando chuckled. "I think they prefer you that way. It makes you seem more _real_."

"Oh." Usagi had never considered that. From what he was saying, she didn't act stuck-up; instead, she was more down-to-earth than most royalty. Though now that she thought about it, she couldn't be farther from earth. Nemesis was very far away from Earth, last she checked. At least she was welcomed here, and there wasn't a raven-haired girl yelling at her for being so imperfect. Here, she wasn't an inferior, and she was treated with amazing respect.

_It isn't home,_ she thought, _but it's a close second._


	28. Chapter 28 The Dance

**Chapter 28: The Dance**

After the grand dinner was served, Prince Demando held out his hand to Usagi. "Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"Me?" Usagi shook her head. "I'm not very good at dancing."

"Oh, but I'm sure you are. Come, let us dance." Demando stood up and took her hand into his. Usagi opened her mouth to warn him about what a klutz she was, but before she knew it, she was already in his arms, twirling around on the ballroom floor.

The whole room was one large blur. Nothing else seemed to define itself other than the man standing before Usagi. He looked at her with such care in his eyes and she felt as if those eyes were only reserved for her. It was almost….romantic.

_Romantic? Get a grip, Usagi. You've hardly know this man for any length of time, _she chided herself.

_But how can you deny yourself the truth? You know he cares about you…those marvelous eyes…looking beyond my body and into my very soul…they never wander, they never change._

To the rest of the onlookers in the room, it seemed as though Demando and Usagi were in their own world. Never before had the people seen their prince so content, and most of them were rather glad.

Most, except for Esmeraude, of course. She glared at the small blonde who had stolen her prince's attentions away. "That little twit…twirling around as if she were a real princess…but she won't be…"

"What was that, Esmeraude?" Safir asked, coming up behind her.

The green-haired woman rolled her eyes at him. "Can't you believe this? That stupid little princess dancing with our prince?"

"He seems to be very happy with her," Safir observed. "I had my reservations about her coming to Nemesis, but she seems to have calmed my brother. Not a day goes by now that I don't see him smile." He turned to Esmeraude. "Would you care to dance?"

She gulped down the rest of her wine. "I suppose so." Together, they walked out to the ballroom floor.

"Ah, look," pointed out Demando, "my brother has decided to join us."

Usagi turned to look at Esmeraude and Safir. "Oh, they're cute together. Esmeraude doesn't seem very happy, though."

"Yes, well, I believe my brother may have feelings for her, but he will never admit to them, of course. She, on the other hand, has other intentions, and probably has never considered the possibility of Safir liking her."

"Oh? That's sad. I know what it's like to care about someone but they have no idea…" Usagi's voice drifted off, thinking of Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask.

Demando replied, "As do I." He stared into her deep blue eyes again, leaving her to wonder if the last comment was about her.

….

TIME-SPACE PORTAL

"I hope we're not too late," said Artemis as the senshi and Tuxedo Mask ran through the time-space portal. On the other side, they saw Sailor Pluto standing next to the time-space door.

"Ah, so you've returned," Pluto remarked. "You have taken much longer than I expected, though. Apparently, great changes are being made in the timeline, and you may not go back to the exact moment when you left. A rift has seeped through, forcing the time in the future to speed up dramatically."

"Are we too late?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

Pluto shook her head, her green hair shaking loosely. "You are never too late, but you have been delayed. Come, let me take you to the future as it would be." She turned to the door, but then faced the group again. "Small Lady? What happened to your hair?"

"No idea," replied the little girl, patting her hair. "Does it look bad?"

"It has…streaks of silver…" Pluto murmured. "Oh, no. This can't be."

"What?" asked Luna.

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "Never mind, we must go to the future now. Perhaps I can reverse some of the time drift, but it will still be a bit later than when you left." She raised her staff and knocked on the time-space door, allowing it to open. The group walked together to the other side, where Crystal Tokyo remained.

…

"So, how do you like Nemesis?" inquired Demando, carefully steering Usagi away from bumping into other couples.

Usagi replied, "It is certainly different than what I am used to. The people have been generous, this place is beautiful even in its darkness…and you…well, you are certainly different than what I expected." Demando smiled. "I can't help but wonder though how this would have been better than my old destiny. What kind of destiny do I have if my friends aren't with me?"

Demando blinked. "Um, well, this is the destiny you chose. The other one you didn't have a choice, and you were forced into it."

"I was forced here," she pointed out.

"But you agreed," he said. "You agreed to stay. You could have gone back to Earth, but I would have hated for us to become enemies. Your presence here is a symbol of a peace treaty—the people are certainly satisfied with you being here rather than attacking you on your planet."

"You never answered the question about my friends…I've been here for a while, and I miss them…" She sighed, looking down.

Demando felt a strange emotion overcome him. It was as if he felt…bad…for separating Usagi from the one and only home she had known. She had been so used to the past…never prepared for the future. _Her friends…this feeling…maybe I am in love with her, _he thought. _I never would have expected to feel __**guilty**__._

…

The senshi, the cats, Chibiusa, and Tuxedo Mask wandered through Crystal Tokyo, headed for the crystal palace. "It still looks the same…just dimmer," remarked Sailor Jupiter as they walked.

Sailor Mercury held up her computer and scanned the area. "Everything is dimmer. The structural readings are lighter than they were before. Are the buildings…disappearing?"

Sailor Pluto nodded. "If Sailor Moon stays gone too long, this future as we know it will disappear."

"What about me?" asked Chibiusa.

"I believe you should be yourself, Chibiusa, but perhaps you will know a different destiny than before."

"Don't call me Chibiusa!" demanded the little girl. "My name is Amethyst."

"What?" exclaimed the others.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know where that came from. Weird." Chibiusa/ "Amethyst" shook her head.

"What's going on, Pluto? Surely you know," demanded Sailor Venus.

Pluto replied, "Seeing as how the Princess was captured by Demando, I'm sure that he's taken a liking to her…and, well, perhaps eventually Chibiusa is born under different circumstances."

Tuxedo Mask glared at her. "So I won't be her father anymore?"

"Not for much longer, if we don't stop this change in events. We have to see King Endymion—he can provide for us the last bit of energy to transport us to Nemesis."

Chibiusa stated, "I don't understand. I won't be a princess anymore? And I won't see my daddy?"

"You'll still be a princess, but on a different planet with a different father."

"Not if I can help it," declared Tuxedo Mask, feeling rather possessive of his future daughter. "Let's get to the king as soon as possible."

….

Demando and Usagi continued to dance in the middle of the ballroom. Though many of the patrons had decided to dance as well, their focus was on the royal couple in the middle of the room. Usagi had noticed and felt a little insecure in front of them, but Demando reassured her that she was dancing well.

"I also wonder what the point of me being here is," Usagi said suddenly. "I mean, I don't have any true power here."

Demando replied, "Ah, but that can be changed. Our Black Poison crystal may interfere with your Imperial Silver crystal now, but imagine if they combined…how they could protect this world…"

"Is that all you think about, power? What about the Earth?" Usagi demanded, nearly stopping the dance.

"I do not always think of power," Demando said, steering Usagi back in the flow of their dance. "And as for power, you certainly could have great influence over the people of Nemesis. They have already taken a liking to you." It was silent for a moment, except for the music playing. Demando then added, "Besides, you never expected to be a Princess anyway. Is this so different than what you expected? Have I not exceeded your expectations?"

Usagi considered this for a moment. _What if this was all a ruse, _she wondered. _What if I'm really not the princess? Is he just trying to get close to Rei? But…the symbol of the moon…that was undeniable. And the memories…who could forge such memories into my head? He is right…I never expected to be the Moon Princess. I'm not on the moon, but I am still somewhere relatively safe. What about the Earth though? Without Sailor Moon, Luna said it would be defenseless. _"What about my home planet? What if they get into trouble over the years? I was supposed to be their defense."

"The senshi handled it before. They believe in a different leader, and they will still survive. I believe that hope can have a very powerful effect on people. Hope, something that this planet has little of, can save worlds," Demando said thoughtfully. "In all honesty, though, I simply want to see you happy. It would be certainly nice if you stayed with us, but I promise that no foul will come to you if you decide to go." He looked at her with all the sincerity he possessed.

_I wouldn't even know how to get home_, she thought. _But he is concerned about my happiness…A realization hit Usagi. No one, not even Mamoru, has expressed such wishes for me. No one has ever done so much. He takes care of me_, she reflected, looking into Demando's eyes.

Demando added, "And despite the fact that we were adversaries at one point, I bear no hard feelings for you. You have made me a new man. Power is not my concern anymore. I wish to only protect my people…and you."

Usagi was touched. He was right, they had been enemies, but so much had changed in such a short amount of time. Hope…what he had said about hope…he believed in her, and changed himself. While she was considering this idea, Safir came up to the couple and tapped on Demando's shoulder. "Brother, may I dance with the princess?"

"But of course. Do take care of her. I was just thinking of seeing Wiseman." Demando kissed Usagi's hand, and then gave her to Safir. He strode off, leaving the couple and heading towards the domain of the Wiseman.

….

The image of King Endymion looked sadly upon the group as it entered the Crystal palace. "You have taken so long…why, Pluto?"

"The planet Nemesis has affected the rifts of time. Look at your own daughter," Sailor Pluto said.

He did, and gasped. "Small Lady?"

Chibiusa declared, "It's Amethyst. I mean…Chibiusa…I don't know." She sighed. "Hi Dad. I'm so lost…"

"It's all right, Small Lady. We'll fix this." King Endymion looked upon the rest of the group. "You are one short again."

"Yes, Sailor Mars was taken from us," replied Sailor Jupiter.

King Endymion shook his head. "This is not a good situation. Come with me. I'll try and see what power is left in this place to send you beyond to Nemesis. I'm sure that is where both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars are." He looked at Tuxedo Mask. "You have to make sure our Serenity is safe."

"I will," Tuxedo Mask promised.

…

"Hi there, Wiseman," Demando cheerfully greeted as he approached the dark-cloak wizard. "Sure you wish to join in the festivities?"

"I have my own ways of celebrating," replied the Wiseman. "I am seeing our future disappear."

"What?" Demando came closer to him. "How can that be?"

"You chose for us a different path. Now we are facing our own extinction."

Demando countered, "But we are safe. We have one of the most powerful people in the universe in our ballroom at this very moment!"

"So you think. Be that as it may, I think we should go on with our plan."

"But I promised Serenity that I would not touch her planet. We have called a truce."

"Have you now?" the Wiseman asked. "Such a silly move. Do you honestly think you can trust her?"

"Yes I do," declared Demando. "And you should watch your tongue. I am the ruler of this planet, and it is not your concern about my intentions."

"It is when the destruction of the planet is involved."

"You are a liar," stated Demando. "Go ahead, sit here and stare into your crystal ball…while I show you what a beautiful future we could really have." Demando stormed off, headed back to check on Usagi.

"Heh heh, if only you weren't so blinded by love," Wiseman muttered. "Surely, then, you would see the destructor standing before you…I will unleash my plan, even if I have to force you to believe in it. I'll convince you to break your stupid promise, and become another pawn in my plan for vengeance upon the Earth."

…

King Endymion began to type quickly into the database of the Crystal Palace's computers. "It is not working properly," he said, frustrated. "I can only send one of you, and it may take a little time to get there, since it is the tenth planet from the sun."

"Send me," ordered Tuxedo Mask. "I have to save Usagi."

"What about Rei?" asked Luna.

He looked at the small feline. "I still think that perhaps she simply ran away, despite your suspicions. Usagi is the true Sailor Moon—she is the one we need to stop Nemesis."

"Though I may point out," Endymion interrupted, "that the people have returned to mostly normal, just very tired. No more attacks from the Black Moon have occurred for the past month."

"Month?" asked Sailor Venus. "Have we really been gone that long?"

Sailor Pluto said, "I warned you about the time rift. It would have been a year if history had its way."

"A month on Nemesis…" Tuxedo Mask whispered. _How was Usagi surviving a month on Nemesis? Surely she was safe… _"The Queen…is she all right?" he asked King Endymion.

The king answered, "She is still the same, but her image is fading. The crystals that surround her seem to shrink."

"Send me now," ordered Tuxedo Mask. "I will go and fetch Sailor Moon, and everything will be alright."

"I hope, then, if this is a truce between the planets Nemesis and Earth, that we do not invoke their anger in any way," King Endymion said. "Pluto, guardian of space and time, do you think you can combine your power with me so that through space we can send Tuxedo Mask to Nemesis?"

"Yes, my king, I shall." Sailor Pluto raised her rod high while King Endymion typed more into the database.

"One…two…three." King Endymion pushed one more button, and a flash surrounded Tuxedo Mask. When the light disappeared, he was gone from their sight.

…..

Esmeraude caught a glimpse of Demando returning to the ballroom. She grinned, then made her way over to the blonde princess, since it was where her prince was headed anyways. Usagi was standing alone near the drinks, trying out the different flavors. The green-haired woman caught up to her and stuck out her leg just as Usagi started walking away. Esmeraude tripped the blonde and caused her to spill the red drink all over her own dress. Demando, having seen Usagi fall, ran over to her to make sure she was all right. The red on her dress sent him into a panic mode, and he asked, "Are you all right? Are you hurt? Serenity?"

"I'm fine," Usagi replied. "Just red punch." _Leave it to me to have a klutz moment now_, she thought.

Demando helped her up, looking up and down to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Just fine," she said. "A bit tired, though. I was thinking of going to bed soon." She stifled a yawn. "Time on Nemesis is different than time on the Earth. I'm not used to staying up this long."

Demando nodded. "Very well then. I will have an escort take you to your room."

"Still having me watched?"

"No, it is simply out of concern. Now, get some rest. I will see you in the morning."

Usagi nodded sleepily. Demando motioned for a guard to come. When the man came over, Demando ordered, "Take the princess to her chambers please. Make sure she gets there safely. If you should need anything, come get me at once."

"Yes sir," the guard replied.

…..

LATER

Demando sighed and laid onto his bed. He gazed at the ceiling, pondering how things had gone so far. Did Serenity return his feelings? Or was this another unrequited love?

He heard a knock upon his door. "Who is it?" he inquired.

"It's me, Esmeraude," the caller answered. The door opened and the green-haired woman stepped through. "You didn't pay a bit of attention to me all night. I missed you." She made her way over to his bed.

"I would have rather you not interrupt me like this," Demando said.

"Ah, but you surely do remember the good times we have had together, even in this very room?"

"That was the past. It was a silly fling."

"Silly? And what do you call your relationship with the Moon Princess? Why do you bother with her?" she asked.

Demando sat straight up in his bed. "Because I love her," he declared.

"Now that's just a silly crush. She's from a totally different world than us. Surely…you want a real woman, someone with experience…" She smiled at him and sat down on his bed next to him. "Don't you?"

Demando glared at her. "Esmeraude, you are going too far. Leave at once."

"But…"

"I said leave!"

Esmeraude pouted, but turned away and left the room. Demando sighed, then went back to his musings. Esmeraude had been right up to a point—Serenity was from a different world, even a different time. Something about her, though, made him feel different. He didn't lust for her at all, not the way he had when he and Esmeraude had been a couple. He wanted to keep Serenity pure, up until…perhaps one day…she would marry him.


	29. Chapter 29 Usagi's Dilemma

**Chapter 29: Usagi's Dilemma**

Tuxedo Mask felt as if he was going to keep spinning uncontrollably forever until his traveling was through, and he found himself on the balcony of a dark crystal palace. It took him a few moments to orient himself with his surroundings once the dizziness stopped. He looked around and saw other balconies such as the one he was on along the side of the palace. _They must be different rooms…but if I go to the wrong one, then I could be caught, _he mused._ So which one?_ He sighed and closed his eyes. _Please, Serenity, let me find you._

_Please, Serenity, let me find you._

Usagi had been lying in bed when she heard the voice. _Is it talking to me_, she wondered. She looked down at her crystal. It was not glowing, however, which meant it was not communicating with her this time. Curious, Usagi crawled out of bed and went to the window. It felt as if something was pulling her to the outside. She walked to the edge of the room and opened the sliding crystal door. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. Still, she kept walking until she reached the balcony's edge.

Suddenly, something in black jumped towards her and landed on her balcony. It startled her, and she almost screamed….until she realized the newcomer looked very familiar. "Tuxedo Mask?" He was the last person she expected to see here.

Tuxedo Mask was in quite awe for a moment. He did not just find Usagi, he found _Serenity_. She was truly beautiful in the white dress she was wearing, and her blonde hair was long and gorgeous. It was the same princess that had been in his dreams for so very long. She looked…very goddess-like. "Serenity…I have come to see you."

_*Flash*_

"Serenity," said Prince Endymion, bowing in his black armor, "I have come to see you."

"How very generous of you," the Moon Princess replied. "I have missed you so much."

"And I have as well. I have come from very far to see you." Endymion came closer to her. "I know what lies ahead of us will be a dark and difficult journey, but I feel if we face it together, then our love will conquer any adversaries in our way."

Princess Serenity smiled. "I believe the same as well. We may be from different worlds, but I feel as if we were destined to be together."

"Destiny…is certainly a strange thing. Fate is what binds us to our destiny—and yet, despite however else I may have felt before, everything has changed, now that I have found you. You are the only reason for my future, the truth in my past. Serenity…" Endymion bent to one knee, pulling out a diamond ring in the shape of the crescent moon. "Will you marry me?"

_*Flash*_

Usagi and Tuxedo Mask gasped. They had both seen the memory at the same time. Usagi's brooch was glowing, and upon her forehead, the symbol of the moon had appeared again. Tuxedo Mask asked, "Was that…?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes. It's not the first time it's happened to me."

"We were…"

"In love." Usagi shook her head. "But that was such a long time ago."

"But what he…I…said, it was true. I did come from very far to see you. Don't you even feel that we were destined to be together?"

"Destiny…" Usagi murmured. Aloud, she said, "But destiny has changed. I no longer choose the path that was laid out for me. I want to be able to choose my own future, not have fate control me every day of my life."

"That is certainly different than the Princess I knew," remarked Tuxedo Mask. "Serenity, please come back home with me. You have no idea what our future was like…and how it is changing now."

"I do too," she said. "We were going to be miserably married together, stuck simply because we had a planet to rule."

"That's not true," Tuxedo Mask argued. "We were happy together…we even have a daughter. Now that you've chosen to be here, her destiny is changing."

"But she will still be born, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then her life will still occur."

"But…"

"But what? I have chosen to be here."

"You didn't choose to be kidnapped," he pointed out.

"No, but I have grown accustomed to this place."

"In only a month?"

"Yes. Besides, if you were so concerned," she snapped, "you would have come earlier."

"I couldn't. Because of this change, there was a time rift and we couldn't return to the same time as we left," he stated.

"We?"

"All of the senshi, Chibiusa, and me."

Usagi asked, "Why did Chibiusa come? Oh, that's right, her mother was from the future…"

Tuxedo Mask chuckled. "You _are_ her mother."

"What? No way! That little pink-haired devil?" Usagi shrieked.

"Yeah, and we thought Rei was her mother…until King Endymion explained that she wasn't Sailor Moon."

"Heh, I would have loved to see that…Wait a minute—so you went to the future and saw…yourself?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but it's rather confusing."

"I can explain everything once we go home. I'll show you everything I am talking about." He reached out for her hand.

Usagi pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry, I just can't do that. I wouldn't leave Demando without at least a goodbye…" she said. "I promised to be here so that they would stop attacking our world."

"Do you honestly think you can trust these people?" Tuxedo Mask asked angrily. "They kidnapped you!"

"But I want to believe in the best of people, and they really are not so bad," Usagi pointed out.

"You can't be serious. Perhaps they've brainwashed you as well…"

"I am not brainwashed!" she shouted. "I am perfectly sane and know what I am doing."

"I came all this way to come save you, Serenity. You are the princess I was looking for all this time, even if everyone else tried to tell me differently. Please, just come home or else our future will be ruined."

"_Your_ future," she corrected. "You never loved me anyway."

Tuxedo Mask took a deep breath and took off his mask so that Usagi/Serenity could look into his eyes. "I _do_ love you," he said slowly. "I always have…and I always will."

_Is it really true_, she wondered. There was no denying it in his eyes—they stared at her _the same way Demando stares at me, _she observed. _This is…love? But what if it's just because I'm royalty? _"Do you say you love me only because I am the Princess?"

"I have always been in love with the Princess of my dreams. At night, I could see her, but never saw her face. My feelings were always for you, even when I was with Rei. I tried to give her a chance, but something kept telling me I was making the wrong choice. It was you—your princess persona—that spoke to me at night and kept me going," Tuxedo Mask asserted.

"What about Rei?"

"What about her? I am here for you…and besides that, she's disappeared."

"Disappeared?" _How strange_, Usagi thought.

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "Yeah, she didn't seem too happy about not being the Princess or the real Sailor Moon. Turns out she was Sailor Mars."

"Oh." Usagi sighed. "She never liked me…she always told me what a failure I was…and yelled at me for admitting that I cared about you…"

"I'm sure she cared about you. She was a good leader, in her own way, but she took things too seriously. Serenity," Tuxedo Mask pleaded, "please, don't give up. Don't leave the Earth like this…we will still need your help in the future. And…I need you." He put his hand on her cheek. "Serenity…please come back with me. Let me show you the real future."

Usagi caught her breath. This moment…is was almost too perfect. The person she had cared about for so long finally had come to his senses…the truth had been revealed about the Princess…but at the same time, there was Demando to consider._ Surely, it would be wrong to leave him like this, after all that he has done,_ Usagi told herself. _But, if he lied about my future…then what do I do? Whom do I trust?_


	30. Chapter 30 Convinced

**Chapter 30: Convinced**

"At least come back to say goodbye, if nothing else," Tuxedo Mask pleaded. "Surely your parents would be upset…"

Usagi took a deep breath. Something told her—perhaps it was the Crystal itself—that she had to trust Mamoru on this one. He had never given her a reason to doubt him, other than his feelings for Rei, which turned out to be unreal. "I'll go with you," she decided.

He nodded. "Okay, then." He took her arm into his.

"But I have to—" Before she could say she wanted to see Demando, a flash surrounded them.

Tuxedo Mask concentrated on the Crystal Palace, so excited to have convinced his Princess that he never even knew that she wanted to say anything more. It was not his fault really; it was over-eagerness to set his future straight that blinded him to anything else Usagi was trying to convey to him.

Within a matter of minutes, they appeared inside the Palace Control Room, much to the surprise of the senshi, cats, Chibiusa, and King Endymion's hologram spirit. The hologram then gasped and disappeared. "Daddy?" asked Chibiusa.

Footsteps were heard, hard and heavy down the hall. The king himself then entered the Room, fully conscious and in his true body. "Small Lady…"

"Daddy!" His daughter ran to him, and he gathered her up in his arms.

"My daughter…it is good to hold you again."

"This means…Mom! She must be awake!"

"Mom?" asked Usagi.

The other senshi were astounded at her appearance. It was quite a sight to see their klutzy Usagi in such elegant apparel. The moon symbol shone even brighter than before, catching their attention. "Usagi…" Luna said. "No…Princess Serenity…" She walked and stood before the blonde princess. "I am sorry for not having known that you were the true Moon Princess," she apologized, bowing deeply before Usagi. The others took the cue and curtsied as well.

"Oh, no, Luna, it's okay," Usagi assured her. "Girls, I'm still me, don't worry about bowing or anything."

"But you're the Princess," argued Sailor Jupiter.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Never bowed before Rei, now did we?"

"Uh…no…but that was different."

"It's not really so different." Usagi looked around. "So this is the future?"

King Endymion nodded. He ordered Tuxedo Mask, "Show her what has been restored with her return."

Tuxedo Mask replied, "I will. Usa—Serenity, please follow." Together, they walked to the room where Neo-Queen Serenity lay. Chibiusa followed behind, along with the King and other senshi. As they approached the room, the crystal that surrounded the queen began to shrink. With every step they took, more crystals faded, until they arrived at the queen's side and the crystal completely disappeared. King Endymion stood at her side, holding her hand. "Serenity…it is now time to wake up."

"Please…Mother," begged Chibiusa.

The queen's eyes fluttered and shut. Finally, they opened for the first time in a long time. "Endymion…" she whispered, "Small Lady…" She sighed. "I am truly back home."

Usagi remarked, "She looks like me."

"I am you," the queen replied, sitting up straight. "I am Neo-Queen Serenity, queen of the Earth, who resides in Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo…?"

"Which is where you stand. I know—believe me—that you have just been through a very difficult ordeal. You have been deceived, however. Go, and see the city. This is the city that my husband and I have worked hard to build and protect. Should you have chosen a different path, even Small Lady would know a different destiny—perhaps a darker one."

"But Demando…"

"However you feel about him may change soon enough." Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her hands, which appeared to be fading.

"You two are too close," stated Sailor Pluto. "It is certainly bad enough that the two of you have even met, breaking several taboos at the very least."

"I believe I can forgive them this time," replied the queen kindly.

"Even so…Usagi, you must come outside."

_Everyone keeps telling me to go outside…what's the big deal_, Usagi wondered. She walked towards the crystal doors and opened them.

Outside, the world had changed from the destructive place the senshi had seen before. The crystal buildings glistened in the bright sunshine, sturdy as ever. People walked back and forth, checking on each other, obviously curious about what had put them to sleep in the first place. They saw Usagi, and mistaking her for the queen, waved to her as they passed by. Usagi waved back out of habit, though all of the people were unfamiliar to her. _Ohh, I get it now. This is truly a beautiful city…the queen…no, I said…it was the place she and her husband created…_She turned and looked at Tuxedo Mask. _The place he and I will create…This doesn't seem like such a bad fate. I wonder if it just appeared that way on the outside to Demando…_

"The guardians have woken up as well," reported Diana.

"Who?" asked Usagi.

"Your senshi guardians," the feline specified. "Well, all except for Sailor Mars. She appeared to still be in a deep sleep."

"Why hasn't she woken up?" questioned Sailor Venus.

Mercury answered, "Probably because she's still missing from her destiny. Until her destiny is restored, she will probably stay like that."

"We need to go back to Nemesis and rescue her then," said Usagi.

Jupiter shook her head. "We're not letting you go back. Are you crazy? What if you don't ever return?"

"I will," promised Usagi. "I will take up my destiny as queen…"

Tuxedo Mask asked her, "But queen of what? Crystal Tokyo, with me, or on Nemesis, with Demando?"

"Don't expect me to make that sort of decision now. I know I have to be here on Earth no matter what. I can't fight that. I still have things to sort out…memories to remember…" She sighed, her eyes rolling back in her head. She passed out in the doorway.

"Serenity!" the others chorused.

Tuxedo Mask bent down to her, holding her in his arms. "She must be overwhelmed," said Artemis. "This is a lot to take in."

"Serenity…Usagi..." Tuxedo Mask whispered. He picked her up and took her over to the room where the future queen had previously laid (and vacated). "She'll wake up soon, right?"

Luna said, "She will. Just give her room to breathe."

Tuxedo Mask picked her up and took her inside the palace again. He found a couch in what must have been a drawing room of some sort. He laid her to rest. Even in sleep, she was serene. Everyone watched the blonde princess as she rested. "Hey, I wonder if Usagi will let me borrow her crown for the upcoming school dance," said Sailor Venus suddenly.

"Oh, Minako," the others moaned.

"What? I have the perfect dress for it..."

….

The raven-haired girl's eyes opened, gazing into the dark crystal above her. She examined her body—her hair had become much longer and pitch black. Her breasts had become fuller and her figure was toned and sharp. She wore a low-cut black dress laced with red around the edges, complimented by the stiletto red heels she wore. Although she could barely see her reflection in the dark crystal, she noticed around her neck was a black choker with rubies and upon her forehead was a black moon. Her hand felt it—it was in the shape of an upside-down crescent moon.

"Ah, so you have awakened, fiery one," said a dark-cloaked man near her. "How do you feel?"

"Powerful," she replied coldly. "So powerful…" She held up her hands and studied them. She suddenly sat up and turned to the man near her. "Who are you?"

"I am Wiseman. And you, my dear…"

"I am Wicked Lady," she said proudly, standing up to her full height. She felt as if she had become a bit taller as well. "I am…older?"

"Yes, I have aged you only to bring out the best side of you, Wicked Lady. You are a true woman now, and a powerful one at that. They have a saying in the time you came from—'Hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorned.' Surely you wish to repay those who have rejected you, those who have turned you away?" the Wiseman asked.

"I shall," Wicked Lady answered, clenching her right fist. "I will teach them a lesson…"

The Wiseman nodded, very pleased. "And what will you do to the Princess of the Moon?"

"I will destroy her and that damned crystal!" Wicked Lady declared.

"Very good," Wiseman replied, chuckling.

The door to the dark room suddenly opened. Demando stood there, looking very concerned. "Wiseman, I have been unable to locate Princess Serenity. Tell me, where has she gone?"

"She has deserted you," the Wiseman lied, knowing full well what the true situation was. "She had gone to restore her old destiny—to destroy us all!"

"That cannot be," Demando denied. "She would not….after all we've shared…Serenity belongs with me!"

"I know it must be painful, but it is, after all, typical of women to do such things—no offense," Wiseman said, motioning to Rei/Wicked Lady.

"Who is that?"

"I am Wicked lady," the woman replied.

Wiseman stated, "She will help us destroy Sailor Moon."

"No…" Demando shook his head. "I would never hurt Serenity."

"Do you not know that you cannot trust the people of the White Moon? I have already set into place a plan for revenge."

"I will not be a part of your plan. I will not hurt the one I love. I will get my princess back."

"You fool! It's time for you to forget her." With these words, Wiseman held up his hand, and a flash of darkness surrounded him. When the smoke cleared, Demando stood there, looking rather angry. "Now, my Prince, what shall we do?"

"We will go after the Earth."

"Very good." The Wiseman laughed evilly.


	31. Chapter 31 Nemesis Comes to the Earth

**Chapter 31: Nemesis Comes to the Earth**

Usagi could hear voices talking. She knew she wasn't back on Nemesis anymore. She thought for a moment. Her mind was dull and hazy, as if she was waking up from a long Saturday nap. _That's right, I'm in Tokyo…Crystal Tokyo…The future…I guess it wasn't a dream after all…_She opened her eyes.

"You're awake," observed Tuxedo Mask. "How do you feel?" His hands enclosed one of hers.

"Tired," she answered, slowly sitting upwards.

"I bet." He moved closer to her. "It was a lot for me to take in as well."

"You have to realize I just remembered my past and learned about my future all in one month." She sighed and then looked at their hands intertwined. "I never did dream that I would see you again…I gave you up for Rei's sake…"

"Which is very noble of you, but how could you ignore your heart?"

She shook her head. "It just didn't seem right to do that to a friend. I couldn't betray her like that."

"As much as I would hate to interrupt you two, it looks like we have trouble. I would call in the king and queen, but they seemed to have been exhausted from their awakening," stated Artemis.

"Trouble?" asked Tuxedo Mask. He and Usagi went outside of the door and saw what the others were seeing now—shooting stars that were dark enough to contrast against the bright sky.

Sailor Jupiter remarked, "This isn't good…"

The dark shadows landed in front of the palace. When the darkness faded from the figures, Usagi recognized Demando and Safir, who stood in front. "He's here…" Usagi said, staring into the white prince's eyes. They seemed to be angry for some reason. In the back was a dark cloaked man whom she vaguely remembered as some sort of Wiseman, and the other woman, who had black hair and a skimpy black dress, looked strangely familiar, but Usagi couldn't place her.

Luna told her, "Usagi, I don't like this at all. You need to transform! We're going to need Sailor Moon!"

"But Demando would never hurt me…"

Just then, a loud clash echoed through the sky and darkness covered the city. "Are you sure?" asked Luna.

Usagi took a deep breath and held up her compact. "Moon Crystal Power! Make-up!" Ribbons surrounded her in blue, white, and red, and she posed in all of her glory on the front steps of the Crystal Palace.

"Sailor Moon!" called out Wiseman. "It is time now for you to face the destiny you have chosen!"

"I haven't chosen anything yet—other than to stand up for what is right. I am Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! And in the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!"

"I do not believe you will triumph this time," said Demando. "You have betrayed my trust."

"I simply came here to see what the future would have been otherwise. It was you who betrayed me—you made me believe that my fate was nothing more than a miserable one!" declared Sailor Moon. "I wanted to come tell you, but I was here before I had the chance. That is the truth."

"Truth…ha! You are full of lies, White Moon Princess," scoffed Wiseman.

"I only want peace for the Earth. That is the truth, whether you like it or not."

Demando replied, "Peace and eternal life are merely illusions. Reality knows nothing of these sorts of things."

"Demando…please…" Sailor Moon pleaded. "You used to talk of peace. You were so glad to have it—what has changed your mind?"

"I have realized the truth," he responded darkly. "My planet can never have the hope for peace so long as devils such as you exist!"

"Demando…?" _Something isn't right with him…he's…so dark…just like he was before I came…_Sailor Moon thought. _But what can I do?_

"You have deceived us all. How could you betray my brother?" Safir asked.

"But I didn't…"

"Lies! All lies! And the punishment for lies is…pain. First, we will teach you a lesson. Wicked Lady?" Wiseman motioned to the dark woman standing next to him.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Ah, don't you remember? But of course you wouldn't…I'm much stronger than I was before," Wicked Lady said.

"No…it can't be…Rei?" Luna asked.

"I do not go by the name! I am Wicked Lady, member of the Black Moon Clan!"

"She's been brainwashed," murmured Artemis.

"But enough talk…" Wicked Lady unleashed a storm of fireballs, aiming towards the senshi. Black smoke filled the air. Sailor Moon felt herself gasping for air. Suddenly, the darkness cleared, and she could see Tuxedo Mask kneeling before the Wicked Lady, almost as if he was groveling to her. His eyes were clouded, as if he were under a spell.

It was now that she realized that no matter what, it was Tuxedo Mask who she needed to be with. Demando had only been partial to his own interests, and perhaps had never cared for her at all. Seeing her real love before another woman—Rei, especially—caused her anguish. "What are you doing to him?" she demanded.

"I'm taking the ones you love, one by one," Wicked Lady replied.

Demando glared at her. "It is obvious that you never cared for me at all, even as you suggested. Your true feelings are for this man, and always have been, according to Wicked Lady."

"He was supposed to be mine anyway," the dark woman stated. "I was supposed to be the princess…but those traitors took my crown…and so, I shall steal one of theirs…" She bent down and passionately kissed Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon shouted "Leave him alone!"

"What are you going to do about it?" taunted Wicked Lady.

Sailor Moon glared at her. Holding up her arm, she concentrated her powers, remembering the rod that Rei had carried as Sailor Moon. Willing it to being, her power made it appear, and she aimed it towards Wicked Lady. "I shall punish you!"

The evil woman laughed. "Are you really going to aim it towards us? And hurt the one you love?"

"It won't hurt him as long as he is one with the light," Sailor Moon spoke. "He is mine, and not yours."

"I am the true Princess!" the evil woman yelled.

"I am…Serenity," Sailor Moon said calmly. She focused with all of her might and shouted, "Moon Princess Halation!" Cosmic stars shot towards Rei/Wicked Lady, but they were deterred away by her dark powers.

"Pathetic, as always. You never were a good senshi," remarked Wicked Lady.

Jupiter stated, "This coming from the one who is the real traitor….you knew Usagi cared about Mamoru, and yet you did everything you could to be with him so she couldn't be."

"That, and you've turned to the dark side," added Sailor Mercury.

"Ah, but the dark side is the strong side," replied Wicked Lady. "You senshi know nothing of true power."

Venus declared, "We know what is right and what is wrong. We also know what friendship and love is like."

Sailor Moon stepped forward, her rod still aimed at Wicked Lady. "That's right, and we will do everything within our power to protect it!"

"You seem to intent on proving that…why not fight me, Moon-face? One on one?" Wicked Lady pushed Tuxedo Mask over, and he lay motionless on the ground.

"I don't know if it's a good idea," said Luna.

"I have to do this. I need to protect our future…and Rei needs to come to terms with what has happened." Sailor Moon looked at Luna sadly. "I don't want to hurt her…but what else can I do?"

"Come on, Princess, what is your answer?" asked Wicked Lady impatiently, her arms crossed.

Jupiter told Moon, "If you need our help, we'll be here."

"Thanks," said Sailor Moon. "All right, Rei….it's just between you and me now."

"I am not Rei!" the woman screeched.

"Rei, Rei, Rei. You are Sailor Mars, the senshi of fire."

"No! I am Wicked Lady…I was chosen to be the new Queen of Nemesis!"

Demando asked quietly, "New queen?" He looked towards Wiseman, who motioned for him to stay silent.

Sailor Moon said, "You are Rei, guardian of the White Moon Princess. Don't you remember our true past? The one from the Silver Millennium?"

"I only remember that I was robbed of my crown. Tyranny! Traitors, all of you!" declared Wicked Lady.

"Rei…I know you're better than this. Fight the evil in you. I don't really want to fight you."

"That's a shame, because I want to fight you! At least you'll make an easy target…" And with that, Wicked Lady aimed her fireballs at Sailor Moon.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon ran from the flames, which came very close to hitting her heels. "Rei, stop!"

"I am not Rei!" Wicked Lady/Rei shot more fireballs, keeping Sailor Moon on the run.

"Sailor Moon! You need to use your rod!" shouted Luna.

"But it's Rei…" Sailor Moon whined, still running around.

Mercury shouted, "Mercury Aqua Illusion!" Her water attack quenched the flames that chased after the moon senshi.

Sailor Moon stopped running. "Whew, thanks," she said, gasping for breath.

"You need to stop her," the water senshi told her.

"But…"

"It's for her own good."

"Ugh," Sailor Moon moaned. "Fine. But I need everyone's help."

"Right," the others agreed. They held hands and focused their entire energy on Sailor Moon, who held up her rod again.

"Moon Princess Halo!"

A more powerful cosmic power was released and knocked Wicked Lady off her feet. "No…this cannot be…" the dark-haired woman said angrily. She was obviously weakened and had trouble getting up.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Demando asked Wiseman.

"Let her fight her own fight. We will attack when the time is right," the Wiseman replied.

"Rei…please remember…" Sailor Moon walked towards the evil Rei. She knelt down next to her, her crystal glowing more than ever. "I would never betray my friends, even if they betray me. Rei…I forgive you…" She put her hand on Wicked Lady's forehead, and the black crescent mark disappeared.

"Who…who are you?" asked a scared Wicked Lady.

"I am your friend." Sailor Moon concentrated and tried to remember all of the positive things she knew about Rei.

Wicked Lady caught some of the images in her mind. She saw glimpses of the old Moon Kingdom….a princess in white, beckoning for her to come closer...the laughter of her friends after school…Usagi, smiling at her after helping her pick her up books…"My friend…Usagi?" Her dark dress disappeared, replaced by her civilian clothes. She collapsed from lack of evil energy. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Rei."

Tuxedo Mask fell down, released from the spell from Wicked Lady. "Wow, that was strange…" he remarked. He could have sworn he kissed some evil dark woman.

Sailor Moon hugged them both. "I'm glad you're back," she told them, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Now it's our turn," declared Wiseman. His cloak turned into smoke, and the body that would be underneath glimmered with dark brightness. The crystal ball that he always held appeared as a giant black crystal.

"What is he doing?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Changing?" suggested Jupiter.

"Wiseman…all of your energy…where is it coming from?" Safir inquired.

"From our planet, of course," the Wiseman replied.

Demando said, "If you keep doing that, surely our resources will be depleted…."

"It does not matter anymore what happens on Nemesis."

"What?" Demando was stunned. "But then…it no longer matters what happens to the rest of us, correct?"

"If that's what you want to believe…" The skeleton rose into the air, dark swirls surrounding his body.

"Demando…" whispered Sailor Moon."What are you thinking?"

The white prince felt a strange pull towards the moon senshi. Something…the crystal…was trying to tell him something. Then, as if a veil was lifted from his view, he realized—the Wiseman had betrayed him all this time and only wanted power to himself. How could he have not seen it before? "Safir…this man was merely using us to get here. We need to stop him!"

Safir stared at his brother with cold, dead eyes. "We will allow him to continue to destroy this Earth."

"No, he'll destroy us too! Don't you see?"

"We will allow him to continue to destroy this Earth," repeated Safir, almost mechanically.

Demando walked over to his brother and shook him. "Brother?"

Safir pushed his brother back several feet. "I do not answer to you, _Prince_," Safir said, emphasizing the proper title with disdain.

"Safir…"

"I will fight you if you continue to fight our destiny."

"Brother, are you really willing to do that?" asked Demando.

"I will if I must," Safir answered.

"You know," Wiseman said, "the last one to reject my power I killed. Haven't you ever wondered what happened to Rubeus?"

"Rubeus…he knew?" Demando gasped. "Safir…did you know too?"

"We have known it all along, haven't we…" the blue-haired man said in a strange manner, as if something had possessed him.

Demando bowed to his brother. "Forgive me for this…Wiseman, I will not allow you to continue to use us like this! All you ever wanted was revenge on this planet…and my love for Serenity…it meant nothing to you." He turned to the dark-cloaked man. "Die!" The eye on the prince's forehead opened wise and a stream of dark light illuminated the Wiseman. As his transformation continued. Everyone watched as the dark man became a black skeleton, grinning evilly with a sadistic smile. "What…a skeleton? This is impossible…"

"This is my true form," said the former Wiseman, sounding even darker and hoarser than before, almost like an earthquake. Lightning flashed in the sky above him.

Sailor Moon jumped, out of fear for the thunder. "I don't like bad weather…" she muttered.

"It's okay, I'm here," said Tuxedo Mask, holding her hand. She smiled.

"What are you?" asked Demando, still puzzling over the mystery of Wiseman.

The dark skeleton replied, "Long ago, I was banished from this Earth…this skeleton is only a remnant of the body I once had…I combined by spirit with a dark planet and created Nemesis."

"You created Nemesis?"

"I am Nemesis!" Winds erupted from the skeleton's power, and next to him appeared a large, empty black hole.

"Everyone, hang on!" shouted Sailor Moon. "Don't let it pull you in!" She, Rei, and Tuxedo Mask held onto each other and tried to make their way back to their others, fighting the blistering winds.

Safir, who had stood mechanically still, pulled by the hole into the dark abyss.

"No!" Demando dropped down and held onto a column. "Not my brother!"

In reply to his anguish, Nemesis merely laughed.

"So we really did mean nothing to you," surmised Demando, tears in his eyes for his lost brother. "And Wiseman never existed…only Nemesis…"

Sailor Moon looked towards Demando, sincerely hoping he was all right._ I wish I could help him somehow…this force…it will surely suck us all in…I have to stop it,_ she determined. She let go of her friends and knelt in front of the palace, holding her brooch. She willed as much power as she could, created a white glow around her body.

"Sailor Moon…?" The others were stunned to see such a light. Even when Rei was Sailor Moon, they had never seen such a pure light.

"That is Sailor Moon's true power," stated Sailor Pluto.

"Her true power…?" asked Rei.

"Power only that the true heirs of the Moon can wield."

"The palace…it's shining too…" observed Sailor Venus.

"You think you can stand up to me, Moon Princess. Watch this," Nemesis said as he unleashed a furious power, knocking all of senshi next to her down, unconscious. The only one who had managed to escape the power was Pluto, who had hidden herself just inside of the palace doors.

Usagi held her pose, opening her eyes only to glare at the being who was trying to destroy her world.

Demando saw the white glow from her body radiating from her to around the palace itself. _No matter how much my people have tried to fight it…that beautiful, crystal clear power…it always triumphs…light that cuts across time itself…_He watched as she lifted her hands, as if to offer her body as sacrifice. _I can't let her damage herself. I've wrecked her life enough. It's the least I can do…_He cringed as she bent down, as if in pain from fighting the winds.

"It's simple, Sailor Moon. All you have to do is give up your Crystal, and this will end," Nemesis rumbled. "Your friends will die otherwise…."

"I will never give up!" Sailor Moon declared.

"Very well. Then you shall die, and I will take the Crystal by force." Nemesis's black crystal ball glowed and began to unleash a deadly bolt to her.

Demando knew he could not stand by anymore. "Enough of this!" In one last stand, he stood in front of Sailor Moon, between her and Nemesis, taking the fatal hit.

"Demando!" Sailor Moon broke her concentration for a moment to watch the white prince fall.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I tried…I can't fight him by myself…" He coughed. "Only you can stop him."

"Don't talk that way," Sailor Moon said, crying. She went to him and held his head in her lap. "Don't…leave me…"

"You are…invincible, Sailor Moon. I know it." He let out one last gasp and his body shuddered. She knew then that it was too late for him.

"Thank you, Demando…" she murmured, knowing what a great sacrifice he had made. She looked up at Nemesis, whose skeleton body turned into a giant dark ghostly being, with slits of devil red eyes. _How will I ever stop this? I need help…_She bent her head down, praying something would happen.

And nothing did—or so it seemed. Sailor Moon felt as if…time stopped. _But that's crazy_, she thought. She looked up, and saw Nemesis's forces were frozen in place. She turned around, and saw Sailor Pluto holding out her garnet rod. "How did you do that?" she asked Pluto.

"Sailor Moon…you must stop this darkness, or it will envelope this world," the time senshi warned. "I have stopped time, only for this one occasion. Please, before my spell disappears, end this. Turn this poisoned black crystal power against him."

Sailor Moon nodded. She held out her rod, and yelled, "Moon Princess Halo!" A flash erupted from her wand, and all of the darkness that pushed out from Nemesis started to turn towards him. Time resumed, and the force pushed Nemesis towards his own black hole.

"No…how can she do this…my power…." He pushed away from the black hole. "I am not gone yet!" He sent more dark lightning towards Sailor Moon.

She gritted her teeth and held her rod straight ahead.

_*Flash*_

Queen Beryl stood before her. "So you think you can stop my power?"

"I will punish you…for my mother and for my friends…for Endymion too…in the name of the moon!" Serenity held her crescent wand towards Beryl and concentrated with all of her might.

_Serenity_, her friends whispered, _we are here. Let us help you._

"My friends…" she said, nearly crying."I knew you weren't dead."

_No, we aren't,_ they said, _not as long as you just believe._

_*Flash*_

_Of course….the senshi…_Sailor Moon realized. _Friends, as you have helped me before, help me again._

_But of course we shall, Princess_, they answered. A glow rose from all of their bodies and inserted into the Moon Rod. Sailor Moon sent their energy towards the coming lightning. It broke the crashing storm and sent Nemesis once and for all into his own black hole. It exploded and flashed one last beam of darkness. Then the clouds began to clear up, and the sun began shining once again.

"Aha! We did it!" shouted Sailor Moon. She turned to see her friends getting up.

"You did it, Serenity," said Venus.

"But you helped."

Pluto, who had been holding her stance with her rod this entire time, finally collapsed. "Ohh…" she moaned.

"Pluto?" Moon asked, concerned. She ran to Pluto's side.

"I have broken…the biggest taboo…" the time senshi murmured.

"What?"

"I stopped time…and I must face the consequences…"

"Consequences?"

Luna stated, "The consequences, as I understood from Queen Serenity, for stopping time…is death." The others gasped.

Chibiusa came out of the palace. "The darkness stopped!" She saw Pluto lying on the ground. "Pluto?" She bent down to the dying time senshi. "Oh no, what happened?"

"Small Lady…be a good girl…make us all proud…" Pluto wheezed.

Sailor Moon held Pluto's hand. "Pluto, thank you…you have saved us all, and given me the chance to really prove myself."

"I have always believed in you, Sailor Moon. It was an honor…" She coughed. "I shall meet you all again one day…" And with that, her body faded into oblivion.

"Pluto!" cried out Chibiusa.


	32. Chapter 32 The End?

**Chapter 32: The End?**

"Chibiusa…it'll be okay…" promised Sailor Moon, holding the little girl to her side. Something within her made her feel angry that something like this upset the child…_Perhaps because she is supposedly my daughter, _Sailor Moon thought. She felt…very protective of her.

"But Pluto…" cried out Chibiusa.

"She said she'll come back, don't worry."

Chibiusa nodded, but the tears kept flowing down her face. Sailor Moon wiped them off with her gloved hands. "Listen…what Sailor Pluto did was a very brave thing. She broke a rule, though, and the punishment…was this."

"But what about letting her break the rule, just this once?"

"If we let people break rules, then all chaos would ensue," commented Artemis.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Artemis is right. We hold everyone up to the same standards."

"Well, it looks like our work here is done," said Sailor Venus. "Can we go home now?"

"Just a moment." From behind the crystal doors of the palace, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion stepped forward. "We would like to thank you for saving the future," said the regal queen.

"Yes, you have done yourselves and us a great favor," added the king, bowing his head.

Sailor Moon smiled. "That's what we senshi do—fight evil and defend justice!"

"I'm sorry that I could not fight the demon Nemesis," Neo-Queen Serenity apologized. "I…was not strong enough. Long ago, Nemesis had been banished from Earth for unspeakable crimes. I could not bring myself to kill him, but sending him away only caused him anguish. He returned to repay the favor." The king put his arm around her, looking at her sadly. "I have lost most of my power as a senshi, and perhaps my fighting spirit as well. But now…I will have a successor."

"A new Sailor Moon?" asked Diana.

"Yes. Small Lady…you shall inherit my power and continue the legacy of the moon senshi."

Chibiusa's jaw dropped. "Me? But…"

"I believe in you, Small Lady. You have been very brave. That stone I gave you is very powerful and magical. If you just believe in it and yourself, then you can save the world."

The king nodded. "It is time, then."

He and the queen put their hands on either side of Chibiusa's shoulders and closed their eyes. The crystal around Chibiusa's neck turned into a small pink locket, and she began to transform. Ribbons of pink and white covered her body, and at the very end, the moon tiara appeared on her head, and she posed V for victory. "Ohhh…Mother…am I really…?"

"Yes," answered Neo-Queen Serenity, "you are now a senshi—Sailor Mini Moon. I will have the senshi here in the future help you train, and one day you will be able to lead your own team to guard this planet."

"Congratulations, Small Lady," said Diana. "Pluto would be proud."

"Yeah, I guess…" Sailor Mini Moon looked down, thinking of the lost time senshi.

The queen looked at Sailor Moon. "It certainly is strange to talk to myself, but I am glad for it. And for all that you have done, I would like to give you this—" The queen produced a heart-shaped rod. "You can use this to continue in the fight against evil."

Sailor Moon accepted the gift. "Thank you very much."

"Remember what I told Small Lady…it also applies to you. Do not give up your faith, and you shall surely triumph."

"I shall."

"Wait a moment, how are we going to the past if Pluto is gone?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Mercury suggested, "Chibiusa, do you think you could escort us to the time-gate?"

The pink-haired senshi nodded. "Yep, I can do that." She turned to her mother. "I'll be right back."

"Of course," the queen replied, with a smile.

Sailor Mini Moon held up her key. "Chronos! Keeper of time! Guide us, protect us, lead us to the time-gate!" Within a flash, all of the senshi from the past and Sailor Mini Moon left the future.

Sailor Moon looked around the fourth dimension. "Wow, this is…very empty," she commented. She turned to Sailor Mini Moon. "Congrats on becoming a senshi," she told her.

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself, I guess," replied Sailor Mini Moon.

Sailor Moon bent down to her. "Thanks for helping the others to the future. You really did help save the future by coming to the past. And even when I thought you were annoying…I did care about you. I'm glad we'll be together in the future."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean that."

Tuxedo Mask stepped forward. "Take care of yourself, Sailor Mini Moon."

"You too, Mamo-chan. You always took care of me, even when Usagi was gone. You were…my prince," his future daughter said.

"And I will always take care of you." He hugged her. "Goodbye…"

"'Bye…"

Together, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon started walked towards the door with the others, but then suddenly stopped. She turned around and ran back towards Chibiusa and hugged her. "I'll miss you, Chibiusa," she said affectionately.

"Me too." They finally let go of each other, and Sailor Moon walked towards the door to the past.

…

"I can't believe we left her…" Usagi said. She and Mamoru were at his apartment. It had been obvious that Usagi needed filling in on some of the details from the future, so they had agreed to go to his place and talk.

"Chibiusa will be okay. The future is safe," Mamoru replied. "We'll see her again, don't worry."

Usagi sighed. "It seemed like one long, strange dream, being in the future."

"It wasn't a dream, though."

"Some of it was. The flashbacks…the memories…I was in the future, but just beginning to remember the past. How strange…"

"It was your power—it had finally awakened. Luna said it probably would if you were in some sort of danger or distress."

"Yes, that's what Demando told me." Usagi hesitated. Thinking of Demando was still difficult.

"But he was a bad guy."

"He saved my life," Usagi said simply. "Doesn't matter what he did in the past, it was the end that mattered."

"Are you sure? Because, you know, he did try and kill us… and wreck our future…"

Usagi shook her head. "You don't understand. He was controlled during that time. In the end, he finally figured out what was controlling him…sure, he made some bad choices along the way, but…he really did care about me."

Mamoru's eyes widened. The look on Usagi's face was almost more than he could bear—she was genuinely depressed about the dead prince. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't judge…"

"It's okay. Just wanted to set the record straight." Usagi sighed. "We still have one more thing to talk about, though, Mamo-chan."

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes. After all we've been through, you don't think we'd be together?" asked Usagi, winking.

"Ah, so you have made your decision."

"I suppose. After all, the doom of our future is at stake should I choose otherwise."

"But that shouldn't be your only incentive."

Usagi shrugged. "Well, that, and I met our daughter. _Our_ daughter. And Mamo-chan…I have to admit, it was hard without you, even before I went to the future."

"Oh, Usako…I missed you as well. It felt like…something was missing from my life. Now, I can be whole."

"And you can have your princess after all…now and in the future…"

Mamoru said, "You know…the future isn't far away. It's much closer than we think."

"I know." _And I'll have you beside me, no matter what—right?_

_Right._ His eyes met hers, almost answering her question without him having to say a word.

They leaned forward and kissed.

…..

A few days later, Usagi and Makoto walked down the street to their favorite arcade. "Isn't it great, to have all this spare time? I love school vacations!" declared Usagi.

Makoto giggled. "Same old Usagi, eh?"

"Yep. Just because I'm a princess and I'm dating the most handsome guy in the world doesn't mean I'm going to change!"

Makoto rolled her eyes and smiled. She was glad to see her friend so happy (and was secretly glad that she was the princess, not Rei). Rei had finally accepted her true destiny and accepted the idea of being Sailor Mars, though she was still as bossy as ever.

Usagi's brooch on her chest began to glow. "What's this? Another memory?" Usagi wondered.

Suddenly, a large dark shadow emerged from the middle of the street. "I bet it's an enemy," said Makoto. "Let's call the others and transform!"

"Okay." She and Makoto ran down the nearest alley and transformed. When they emerged, the shadow was wheezing sharply. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Huh, that's weird. It's acting like it's sick or something," remarked Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" Her lightning attack hit the dark shadow, but it didn't seem to have much of an effect.

"Hold it right there!" declared an unfamiliar voice. The two senshi looked towards the source of the newcomer. They saw a woman with flowing aquamarine hair standing nearby. "I am Sailor Uranus, guardian of the wind, appearing beautifully!"

"And I am Sailor Neptune," replied a taller woman with short blonde hair. "I am the senshi of the sea, appearing beautifully!"

"Two new senshi?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

…**.**

**Hehe, I love the end. 3 Guess Neptune and Uranus are a little mixed up too…**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who subscribed!**


End file.
